PAREJA DE CORAZONES
by Ana d G
Summary: CANDY SE VE FORZADA A HUIR JUNTO CON TERRY DESPUÉS DE NEGARSE A HACER TRAMPA EN UN JUEGO DE CARTAS, CANDY SOLO DESEA QUE TODO TERMINE Y REGRESAR A SU HOGAR, PERO TERRY NO ESTÁ DISPUESTO A DEJARLA MARCHAR TAN FÁCILMENTE...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA DE OTRO DE LOS HERMANOS WOLFE... ****ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**LINDA NOCHE :)**

* * *

**UNO**

Candy White se secó las sudorosas manos en la falda de seda confiando en que no le dejara marcas. Aquella era la noche más importante de su carrera como crupier, y acababa de recibir un golpe del que no estaba segura de poder recuperarse. Bobby quería que perdiera adrede. Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire para tranquilizarse. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Los hombres que se acercarían a su mesa en cuestión de minutos eran los más ricos y atrevidos del mundo. En muchos sentidos, aunque gracias a ellos podía hacer su trabajo, los despreciaba. Estaban acostumbrados a ganar millones de dólares con una jugada a las cartas y también a perderlos de la misma forma. Para ellos se trataba de un juego de niños. ¿Importaba que ella fuera aquella noche el instrumento de sus pérdidas? Ninguno de ellos volvería a casa pobre. Ninguno entendería lo que era perder todo lo que tenían, luchar por sobrevivir cada día. Candy sí lo sabía. Luchaba por salvar a su familia desde que el huracán Katrina había arrasado Nueva Orleáns hacía más de cinco años y destrozó su casa. Y no solo su casa: el Katrina también había desgarrado el velo que protegía los oscuros secretos de su padre. Tras la traición de su padre y la subsiguiente depresión de su madre, había sido responsabilidad de ella, que era la mayor, asegurarse de que a la familia no le faltara lo esencial. Había necesitado mucho tiempo y mucho trabajo, por no mencionar que tuvo que posponer sus propios sueños, pero había conseguido que volvieran a ponerse en pie. Aquella noche tenía por fin la oportunidad de dejar atrás para siempre las preocupaciones económicas. Dejaría a su madre con dinero suficiente para asegurarse de que quedaran pagados la casa y los exorbitantes precios de las pólizas del seguro. Desde el huracán, las aseguradoras habían disparado los precios. Y su madre no quería mudarse a otro lugar. Aunque para Candy resultara frustrante en ocasiones, también lo entendía. Nueva Orleáns era su hogar. Su madre había nacido y crecido allí y no quería marcharse. Al parecer tampoco quería hacerlo Evie, la hermana de Candy. Se mordió el labio inferior. Si Evie no se hubiera quedado en casa ayudando a su madre y a su hermano pequeño, Remy, Candy no estaría allí. Y ya que estaba allí, debía asegurarse de hacer todo lo posible para garantizarles el futuro.

Después de esa noche, Remy continuaría con el tratamiento especial que necesitaba, y eso era lo más importante de todo. La bonificación que Bobby le había prometido por acudir a Niza para la inauguración de su nuevo casino le permitiría por fin lograr los objetivos que se había trazado. Pero primero tenía que llevar a cabo la jugada tramposa. –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo una voz empalagosa a su espalda. Candy se giró suavemente esperando que no se le notara la angustia en la cara. –Por supuesto. Bobby le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmadita en el trasero. Candy hizo lo posible por no dar un respingo. Nunca le había caído bien Bobby, pero era el rey de los casinos, en Las Vegas y en el extranjero, como demostraba aquel nuevo local multimillonario situado en un antiguo palacio del centro de Niza. Cuando empezó a trabajar como crupier, lo hizo para uno de los rivales de Bobby. Él no tardó mucho en encontrarla y ofrecerle un empleo. Al principio ella se negó, pero su desesperada necesidad de dinero finalmente pudo más. Y aparte de alguna que otra mirada lasciva por parte de su jefe, nunca había tenido motivos para lamentar su decisión. Hasta entonces. Cuando Bobby sonrió, la luz se reflejó en su diente de oro. –Mantén contentos a los clientes, Candy. Utiliza esos bonitos pechos tuyos para distraerlos lo más posible. Y vigila al hombre que te voy a señalar. Cuando las apuestas suban lo suficiente, él te hará la señal. Candy se sonrojó, aunque no sabía si era por la sugerencia de Bobby de que utilizara el pecho para distraer a los jugadores o por la idea de hacer trampas, algo que iba completamente contra su código moral. Y más desde lo sucedido con su padre. El adulterio era un tipo de trampa distinta, pero el resultado era el mismo. Sencillamente, no estaba bien. Y ella no era una tramposa. Punto. Deslizó otra vez la mano nerviosamente hacia la falda. Quería cerrarse un poco la camisa, pero no lo haría mientras Bobby siguiera mirándola así. Normalmente su uniforme consistía en una falda larga y camisa con corbata de lazo. Pero aquella noche Bobby le había dado un nuevo uniforme que constaba de una minifalda ajustada de seda y camisa de satén carmesí con amplio escote. –Haré lo que pueda, jefe –murmuró. El rostro de Bobby se volvió más duro y su mirada más cruel. Había visto aquella expresión con anterioridad. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que Bobby era capaz de hacer.

–Asegúrate de que así sea, Candy. No me gustaría tener que castigarte. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Bobby se di la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el bar. Candy exhaló un largo suspiro y se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa mientras se abría la cortina que llevaba a la zona privada. Un hombre alto y rubio entró en la sala y se dirigió directamente al bar. Pidió una copa y Cara se dio cuenta por el acento de que era alemán. Se trataba entonces del conde von Hofstein. A medida que fueron transcurriendo los minutos entraron más hombres en la lujosa sala que Bobby había reservado para aquel evento tan especial. Un jeque obeso tocado con kufiyya y un enorme rubí en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda; un africano alto y guapo con luminosa piel de ébano… Uno a uno fueron ocupando todas las sillas. Los hombres guardaban silencio. Cuando solo quedó un asiento libre, volvió a abrirse la cortina y entró otro hombre. A Candy se le aceleró el pulso. Era alto y delgado e iba impecablemente vestido de esmoquin. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules más penetrantes que había visto en su vida. Todo en él indicaba que nadaba en la opulencia. Y su actitud daba a entender que no le importaba ni nada ni nadie. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Candy. Nunca había reaccionado así al ver a un hombre. Se había ido a vivir a Las Vegas con su ex, pero no lo había hecho porque el corazón le diera un vuelco cuando James entraba en una habitación. La expresión fría y distante de aquel hombre resultó todavía más gélida cuando la miró. Candy apartó al instante la vista y se maldijo a sí misma por haberlo mirado fijamente. Estupendo. Seguramente él pensaría que era una de esas mujeres que trabajaban en un casino para cazar a un marido rico. Más de uno había dado por hecho que buscaba pasar un buen rato, pero ella siempre dejaba claro al instante que no estaba incluida en el precio de las fichas de póquer. Alguien le tocó el brazo y Candy dio un respingo. Bobby la apartó de la mesa. Ella se cruzó de brazos, odiaba el modo en que le estaba mirando el escote. –No se te ocurra hacerte la noble, Candy –aseguró–. La bonificación que te prometí le servirá de gran ayuda a tu dulce mamá, así que no lo olvides –se inclinó y le pasó una mano regordeta por el brazo–. El hombre de la corbata roja es Brubaker. Cuando llegue el momento, pásale la jugada. Él se encargará del resto. –Sí, jefe –respondió Candy volviendo a la mesa y sacando la baraja.

Tras anunciar las reglas del juego, barajó. Luego le pasó el mazo al jugador que tenía a su derecha, que también barajó. Tras cortar, Candy repartió las cartas. El hombre de los ojos azules estaba justo enfrente de ella. Recogió sus cartas. Cuando volvió a bajarlas no hubo ningún destello de emoción, ninguna señal de si estaba complacido o irritado. Cuando trabajaba en Las Vegas había visto bastantes jugadores aficionados. Siempre era capaz de saber lo que un jugador pensaba de sus cartas por las señales que había observado en incontables mesas. Pero aquel hombre resultaba indescifrable. Hasta que alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. A Candy se le aceleró el pulso. Por primera vez aquella noche, se alegró de no ir más abrigada, porque habría empezado a sudar bajo la mirada de aquel hombre. Él no parecía tener la mente puesta en las cartas que tenía delante. Deslizó la mirada lentamente por ella, deteniéndose en los senos antes de volver a subirla. Su forma de mirarla no le repugnó, como le sucedía con Bobby. Más bien todo lo contrario. Candy bajó la vista hacia el tapete verde de la mesa. Tenía que concentrarse en el juego, tenía que estar preparada para cumplir con su cometido llegado el momento. No tenía tiempo para quedarse boquiabierta mirando a los hombres guapos. Hombres guapos e inútiles. Terry Grandchester sostuvo las cartas en la mano y esperó a que alguien hablara. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en una mesa de juego, pero cuando supo que Bobby Gold iba a abrir un casino en Niza, donde él pasaba últimamente mucho tiempo por negocios, no había sido capaz de resistirse. Bobby y él no se conocían mucho, pero sí desde hacía tiempo. Bobby nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para soltar su discurso sobre los vagos aristócratas británicos y su incapacidad para manejar su dinero. Terry sabía que se refería a su fallecido padre, y aunque no le afectaba en absoluto lo que pudieran decir de aquel ser humano tan despreciable, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de ganarle a Bobby en su propio terreno.

Terry no solía frecuentar los casinos, la bolsa de valores era mucho más interesante. Pero aquella noche era una ocasión especial. Una vez se había enfrentado con Bobby en un juego de azar. No se trataba de nada serio, solo un evento organizado por un amigo común que le había dicho a Bobby que Terry era un genio con las cartas. Bobby, que en aquel entonces acababa de abrir su primer casino, no fue capaz de resistirse. Y a medida que perdía, se fue enfadando cada vez más. Sí, Bobby Gold era un bruto. Terry no necesitaba el dinero, pero disfrutaría viendo cómo su cara rechoncha se volvía púrpura cuando él ganara el juego. Pensó que intentaría mantenerlo alejado de la partida, pero el hombre se había limitado a asentir. No podía evitar preguntarse qué guardaría bajo la manga. Las cartas ya no eran un desafío para él. Hacía años que había perdido el interés por el juego, pero no la habilidad para descifrar a las personas que tenía alrededor. Y nunca la perdería. Descifrar a la gente era su segunda naturaleza. Cuando era niño, había tenido que ser capaz de identificar lo que su padre iba a hacer basándose en el movimiento de un músculo, la caída de un párpado o el fruncir de los labios. En aquel entonces lo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Que aquella habilidad podía trasladarse a la mesa de juego fue algo que aprendió mucho más tarde. Actualmente prefería las apuestas del mercado de valores, las sumas que se jugaban eran mucho más altas y la emoción más intensa. Terry alzó la vista otra vez hacia la crupier y alzó una ceja cuando ella la apartó. En cuanto entró en la sala y la vio allí de pie, con la blusa apretada y la falda corta, tuvo la sensación de que la velada iba a ser mucho más interesante de lo que había pensado. Observó con interés cuando Gold se la llevó a un aparte para hablar con ella. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba que estaba a la defensiva. Cuando Bobby se inclinó y le pasó una mano por el brazo, Terry tuvo que contener el deseo de saltar por encima de la mesa y pegarle un puñetazo al hombre en la cara. Cuando terminó la mano y la sexy crupier indicó la primera pausa del juego, los hombres se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a las esquinas de la lujosa sala. Algunos sacaron los teléfonos móviles mientras otros charlaban en voz baja. Terry no se movió. Estiró sus largas piernas bajo la mesa y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Agua mineral con un poco de lima, no bebía alcohol cuando necesitaba tener los sentidos alerta. La crupier extendió las fichas con movimientos rápidos. Terry se quedó hipnotizado con la elegancia de sus manos de dedos largos y el modo en que parecía acariciar las fichas antes de soltarlas. Imaginó aquellas manos deslizándose por su cuerpo y al instante se alegró de haberse quedado sentado. Un camarero se detuvo al lado de la mesa. –¿Le gustaría tomar algo, señor? –No, gracias –respondió Terry–. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó a la crupier. La chica alzó entonces la mirada y abrió mucho sus ojos verdes.

Realmente era extraordinaria, con aquel cabello rubio y largo cayéndole sobre la espalda, los senos altos y redondos que se asomaban bajo la sugerente blusa y las piernas más largas que había visto en su vida. –No, gracias –contestó ella con voz dulce y sorprendentemente tímida. –No muerdo –aseguró Terry con tono alegre. Ella volvió a bajar la vista antes de clavarla otra vez en sus ojos como un tigre. –Lo que usted haga o deje de hacer no es la cuestión, monsieur. No se me permite aceptar invitaciones de los clientes cuando estoy trabajando. –Entonces tal vez cuando acabe tu turno. –Lo dudo. No lo conozco –replicó la joven–, pero estoy segura, dada su presencia en esta mesa, de que no tenemos nada en común. –¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo juego a las cartas, tú las repartes. Yo diría que tenemos mucho en común. Ella tragó saliva. Cuando habló su voz sonó como el hielo. –No me refería a eso y usted lo sabe. A diferencia del dinero que hay en esta mesa, yo no estoy disponible. Terry se rió. Aquella mujer tenía carácter. Eso le gustaba. Le tendió la mano. –Soy Terry Grandchester. –Candy White –respondió ella estrechándosela y retirando la suya al instante. –Encantado de conocerte, Candy White. Ella no contestó, pero un sonrojo le cubrió la blanca piel del cuello. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, los jugadores volvieron a la mesa y ocuparon sus asientos. Candy repartió otra mano. A Terry le encantaba cómo movía las manos, cómo parecía controlar el juego. Contrastaba con la tímida vulnerabilidad que había mostrado cuando coqueteaba con ella. Aquella mujer era un enigma, y tenía pensado explorarlo con detalle más tarde. No le cabía duda de que sucumbiría a su encanto. Siempre lo hacían. Esa era la suerte de ser un Grandchester, a pesar de que él despreciaba el apellido y al hombre que se lo había dado. Terry sabía cómo ser encantador cuando era necesario, y cómo ser frío en el resto de las ocasiones.

La partida se desarrolló rápidamente, las apuestas fueron subiendo a medida que los jugadores se iban volviendo más osados. El africano tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa sin hacer apenas ruido. Era un hábito nervioso, y Terry interpretó que tenía buenas cartas pero no lo suficientemente buenas. En aquel momento, el labio superior del conde von Hofstein se arrugó ligeramente en un amago de sonrisa cuando volvió a mirar sus cartas. Terry sintió una punzada de desprecio hacia aquel hombre. Era muy fácil de interpretar, tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. –Cien mil euros –dijo el conde con tono entusiasmado. Los demás jugadores de la mesa se replegaron y se escuchó un gruñido colectivo. El africano vaciló durante un instante más que el resto, pero finalmente también dejó sus cartas. Terry movió sus fichas. –Lo veo y subo otros cien mil. El conde entornó los ojos, pero puso las fichas en el centro. –Lo veo. Terry sintió una oleada de adrenalina en las venas. Le encantaba aquel momento, le encantaba mostrar las cartas y revelar la mano ganadora. No había forma de que pudiera perder. A diferencia del conde, él no era un arrogante. Sencillamente, la mano del conde no era lo suficientemente buena, algo que hubiera sabido si hubiera prestado atención al juego. Terry miró a Candy, vio la sonrisa de su rostro y se preguntó cómo lo había sabido. Tal vez hubiera una mente matemática detrás de tanta belleza. Puso las cartas sobre la mesa. El conde se desinfló. A Candy le brillaron los ojos. –Escalera de color –afirmó–. Gana el caballero. Había transcurrido una hora desde el comienzo de la partida. Candy seguía moviendo las cartas, seguía manteniendo a los hombres en la mesa. El africano decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y se marchó, pero el resto no parecía dispuesto a ir a ningún sitio. Brubaker, el amigo de Bobby, bebía un cóctel con una pajita y sonreía con las comisuras de los labios cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto con los de Candy. El bote estaba alcanzando una suma astronómica. Cada mano volvía más audaces a los jugadores y las apuestas resultaban ya insultantes. Terry arrojaba fichas al centro como si fueran de juguete, con gesto despreocupado. A pesar de ello, tenía una buena pila a su lado. Era muy bueno. Candy había conocido a grandes jugadores en Las Vegas, pero ¿sería posible que un hombre apostara tanto dinero sin ser un profesional del juego? La idea le repugnó, pero sabía que era posible. Puede que estuviera apostando en nombre de su jefe, jugando por un margen de beneficios. Durante un rato pensó que estaba contando las cartas. Pero no, era muy bueno adivinando qué cartas quedaban. Se replegaba cuando no tenía una mano buena, aunque también se marcaba faroles de vez en cuando. La miró y le guiñó un ojo. Candy sintió un estremecimiento, pero se reprendió a sí misma por reaccionar así ante él. Tenía un imán para atraer a los hombres que no le convenían. Cuando James se marchó con el dinero del alquiler y todos sus ahorros, se juró que nunca más se dejaría engañar por una cara bonita y una sonrisa encantadora. Terry Grandchester tenía ambas cosas, y también una dosis extra de magnetismo. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Candy se dio cuenta de que la mano había terminado. –Caballeros, hagamos un descanso de quince minutos –anunció, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta soñando despierta. Se levantó de la mesa con la intención de esconderse en el fondo de la sala y recuperar el aliento que Terry Grandchester le había robado. –¿Quieres compañía? Candy contuvo la respiración cuando lo tuvo al lado. Dios, era un hombre muy guapo. Alto, y con aspecto de estrella de cine. De hecho le recordaba a un actor, aunque no recordaba a cuál. –No está permitida la entrada de clientes en la zona del personal –dijo. –Entonces no iremos a la zona del personal –replicó él sonriendo. Su acento británico hacía que Candy se derritiera. Sonaba a glamour. Se apartó un mechón de cabello del hombro. –No debería estar hablando conmigo, señor Grandchester. Estoy trabajando, y usted es un cliente. –Pero me gusta hablar contigo, Candy. –Porque cree que puede ganar –afirmó ella tratando de sonar ácida. Pero no funcionó, porque a él no le tembló la sonrisa. –Ah, así que ahí asoma la verdad –dejó a un lado su bebida–. Llámame Terry. –Preferiría no hacerlo –pero era mentira. Le encantaría hacerlo, repetirlo muchas veces. –Creo que sí quieres –su voz era un ronroneo profundo y sensual–. Tú también sientes esto que hay entre nosotros, y quieres saber más. Candy tragó saliva.

–Te equivocas, «Terry». Lo que quiero es terminar esta partida, irme a casa y quitarme este uniforme que… –dejó la frase sin terminar al ver la expresión intensa de Terry. –Y yo quiero quitarte ese delicioso uniforme. A Candy le latía el corazón con fuerza. Se sentía mareada. –Al menos eres sincero. –Pero tú no –contestó él con sonrisa burlona. –Admito que te encuentro atractivo –se defendió ella sintiendo una oleada de calor–. Pero no te conozco, y no tengo por costumbre irme a casa con hombres que no conozco. Era la verdad, aunque estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez necesitara desmelenarse un poco. Había estado muy tensa desde que llegó a Niza. Y en ese instante, con la tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo antes de que acabara la noche, estaba muy nerviosa. Tal vez una noche con Terry Grandchester le aliviara la tensión. Siempre y cuando no averiguara que ella era la responsable de que perdiera. –Entonces tal vez deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor – aseguró él. –Tal vez –contestó Candy para su propia sorpresa. ¿De verdad estaba considerando la posibilidad, o había dicho lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza? Daba lo mismo. En cualquier caso, no iba a marcharse de allí con Terry Grandchester. En cuanto terminara aquella partida, tomaría el dinero y volvería a casa, a Nueva Orleáns. Tenía mala conciencia, pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Lo hacía por su madre, por Evie y por Remy. Terry dio un paso hacia ella. Su enorme cuerpo irradiaba calor y sexualidad. Quería fundirse en él, quería dejar que aquel hombre fuerte la rescatara. Pero nadie cuidaba de Candy White, se cuidaba ella misma. –Me encantaría –afirmó Terry deslizando los ojos azules por su cuerpo. Era una mirada abiertamente sexual… y a Candy le encantó. Aunque no sabía la razón. –Hay que volver a la mesa –dijo rápidamente, apartándose antes de que él pudiera tocarla. Porque temía que si la tocaba, no tendría fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Captó la mirada de Bobby cuando regresaba a la mesa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca cruel. A Candy le dio un vuelco al corazón, esa vez por una razón diferente.

Si no cumplía lo que Bobby le mandaba, no sabía lo que su jefe sería capaz de hacerle. El dinero sería la última de sus preocupaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

**ME PREGUNTARON CUANTOS LIBROS SON... LE PLATICO QUE SON OCHO, ESTE ES EL QUINTO, EN LO PERSONAL, LOS TRES ÚLTIMOS LIBROS SON BASTANTE BUENOS, ME GUSTARON MUCHÍSIMO...**

**BUENO SOLO ME QUEDA AGRADECERLES POR SEGUIR ESTAS HISTORIAS...**

**ESPECIALMENTE A QUIENES DEJAN COMENTARIOS, ME ENCANTA LEER CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE CONOCER SU OPINIÓN, ADEMÁS DE QUE PARA QUIENES NOS DEDICAMOS A SUBIR HISTORIAS REULTA BASTANTE GRATIFICANTE SABER QUE LAS HISTORIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS...**

**MIL GRACIAS, Y LINDA NOCHE :)**

* * *

**DOS**

Si no hubiera sido por Candy, Terry se estaría aburriendo hacía ya largo rato. Las cartas eran demasiado fáciles, demasiado inconsecuentes. Si perdía, lo recuperaría en el mercado de valores, pero no iba a perder. La gente pensaba que había nacido con el gen de la buena suerte, pero lo cierto era que había aprendido a confiar en su habilidad con los números y las probabilidades porque no le había quedado más remedio. Cuando su padre murió y su hermano Albert los abandonó, la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños había recaído sobre él. Había sacado adelante a sus hermanos, pero no había sido suficiente. Podía ocuparse de las finanzas, pero no podía curar las heridas abiertas que se negaban a cerrarse. Todos ellos habían sufrido a manos de Richard Grandchester. Terry había intentado arreglarlo, pero nunca lo conseguiría. Karen, la dulce Karen, llevaría durante el resto de su vida las cicatrices de lo que Richard le había hecho. Terry se sacudió el recuerdo del rostro marcado de su hermana y se concentró en la partida. No era el momento de perderse en el pasado. Había quince millones de euros en fichas de casino apiladas en medio de la mesa. El jeque sudaba profusamente y el conde von Hofstein tenía el ceño fruncido de manera permanente. Incluso Candy parecía pensativa. Se mordía el labio inferior, aquel labio sensual que él quería succionar entre los suyos. También le temblaban un poco los dedos. Uno de los jugadores, un hombre insignificante de corbata roja, la miraba como si quisiera hacerle llegar un mensaje telepático. Entonces ella alzó la vista, miró directamente a Terry y él sintió un nudo en el estómago. Parecía insegura. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos habían perdido todo el brillo. –¿Señor? –le dijo. Terry tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con él. Era su turno. –Voy –respondió él colocando sus fichas en la pila. Porque estaba cansado de estar allí sentado, porque quería escapar del oscuro y claustrofóbico ambiente de la sala y salir al aire fresco. Porque quería convencer a Candy White de que se subiera a su coche y dar una vuelta con ella por la costa. Todavía le quedaban unos cuantos días antes de tener que ir a Londres para la boda de Anthony. Pasarlos en la cama con una mujer como Candy le parecía el plan perfecto.

El hombre de la corbata roja dejó las cartas sobre la mesa con una sonrisa. –Full, señor Grandchester –dijo–. Reyes y reinas. Jack se limitó a suspirar. –Eso es excelente –y entonces fue mostrando sus cartas una a una. Diez. Diez. Diez. Al hombre se le perló la frente de sudor. Terry le dio la vuelta al dos de corazones y el hombre contuvo el aliento con entusiasmo mientras extendía las manos automáticamente hacia la pila de fichas. –Me temo que no –dijo Terry dándole la vuelta a su última carta. El hombre se quedó boquiabierto. El conde murmuró algo entre dientes en alemán. Candy miró la última carta y sonrió temblorosa. –Cuatro cartas iguales. Gana el caballero. Terry se puso de pie. No sentía ninguna satisfacción, solo sentía que había terminado. –Si me disculpan, caballeros, creo que voy a ir a cobrar mis fichas. A Candy le temblaban ya claramente los dedos cuando recogió las cartas. El hombre de la corbata roja le lanzó una mirada airada antes de girarse para mirar hacia atrás. Terry sintió una punzada de inquietud. Algo no iba bien, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar el resultado. Maldición, sabía que Bobby Gold estaba maquinando algo. Como para confirmárselo, Bobby salió de detrás de una puerta y entró en la sala. Se detuvo a hablar con uno de sus gorilas. Unos segundos después, el matón se dirigió hacia la mesa. Los demás jugadores se estaban levantando, pero a Terry no se le pasó por alto la expresión de Candy cuando el gorila se paró a su lado y le susurró algo al oído. Luego la agarró del brazo y ella se giró para dirigirse al fondo de la sala con él. Apareció otra crupier, una rubia con pechos de silicona, y sacó una baraja nueva. –Caballeros –dijo con voz seductora–, seguro que no han terminado todavía. El señor Gold quiere hacerles un regalo de cincuenta mil euros a cada uno para que sigan jugando. Cuando Candy desapareció tras la puerta por la que acababa de salir Bobby, Terru supo que algo había salido mal. Conocía la cara del miedo, sabía el terror que podía inspirar un hombre abusivo. Lo había vivido de niño. Candy White tenía miedo de algo. Y él no podía marcharse sin saber de qué se trataba. No había sido capaz de proteger a sus hermanos de la ira de Richard, pero que lo asparan si permitía que Candy sufriera algún daño aquella noche.

A Candy le ardió la mejilla en la que Bobby le había dado una bofetada con el dorso de la mano. Le resbaló la sangre por el labio allí donde le cortó con el anillo. Sentada en una silla, en una habitación sin ventana, se maldijo por no haber sido capaz de hacer lo que su jefe le había dicho. Al ver aquella pila de fichas en el centro de la mesa, comprendió de pronto que no podía hacer trampas. Su madre se habría avergonzado de ella. Ella se avergonzaría de sí misma. Lo único que le quedaba era su integridad. Le resultaba impensable permitir que alguien se la arrebatara. Aunque en ese instante lamentaba no haberlo hecho, porque Bobby estaba furioso. Le había pegado, había gritado y la había encerrado allí. No sabía qué pasaría a continuación, pero estaba segura de que no iba a ser algo agradable. Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y se quedó allí sentada esperando. Bobby era un hombre cruel, pero no creía que su vida corriera peligro. Y cuando se le pasara la ira, tal vez la dejara volver a la mesa de juego. Era buena en su trabajo y él lo sabía. Pero no estaba dispuesta a comprometer su integridad. Si cada uno sabía cuál era la posición del otro, entonces podría seguir trabajando y Bobby no volvería a ponerla en una situación así. Pero aquello era un sueño imposible y ella lo sabía, aunque no podía evitar agarrarse a la débil esperanza de que todo saliera bien. En caso contrario, volvería a casa y empezaría de nuevo. Se abrió la puerta y ella alzó la cabeza. Esperaba ver a Bobby, pero el hombre que entró hizo que el estómago se le pusiera del revés. Se puso de pie de un salto. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Márchate antes de que Bobby te encuentre! –sintió la mirada de Terry deslizándose sobre su piel como una brasa encendida. Él apretó los labios cuando vio la marca en la mejilla y la sangre del labio. –No le tengo miedo a Bobby Gold. ¿Ha sido él quien te ha pegado? Maldito fuera, lo iba a estropear todo. Lo único que le faltaba era que Bobby la encontrara con un profesional de las cartas. Entonces no se creería que solo quería hacer su trabajo con honestidad. –¡Me da lo mismo que le tengas miedo o no! Puedo arreglármelas yo sola, y quiero que te vayas antes de que te encuentre aquí. –¿Te ha pegado? –inquirió Terry. Candy sintió una oleada de rabia. Estaba claro que no lo entendía. –Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y ahora vete. –No puedo hacer eso, Candy –afirmó él con una expresión brutal. Era más cruel que la que había visto en la cara de Bobby, y Candy se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. –Vete, Terry. Te agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy bien. La puerta volvió a abrirse y a Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies. Dos gorilas entraron en la habitación seguidos por el propio Bobby. Si le sorprendió ver a Terry, no lo demostró. De hecho, parecía complacido. –Bueno, bueno –dijo–. Si es Terry Grandchester. Debe gustarte nuestra pequeña Candy, ¿verdad? –extendió una mano y le deslizó un dedo por el brazo desnudo–. Es preciosa. Entiendo que te sientas tentado. –No eres más que escoria, Bobby –aseguró Terry–. Y por mucho que te esfuerces, siempre lo serás. Bobby adquirió una expresión malvada. –Lamento decirte que no saldrás de aquí con mis quince millones en la mano –aseguró–. Es una lástima que hayas tenido que hacer trampas. Conociste a la hermosa Candy y la sobornaste para que cooperara, ¿verdad? –¡Eso no es cierto, Bobby! –exclamó ella–. No lo había visto nunca hasta esta noche. Bobby la agarró del pelo. –Cállate –gruñó antes de darle otra bofetada. El golpe le dolió, pero esa vez no le hizo ningún corte. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no le daría la satisfacción de llorar. Bobby la empujó para hacerle sentarse en la silla. El pelo le cubrió el rostro y Candy se lo apartó, pero no antes de escuchar una refriega y un golpe. Cuando pudo volver a ver, dos guardaespaldas estaban sujetando a Terry mientras este se revolvía. Uno de ellos sangraba por la nariz y Terry tenía los nudillos enrojecidos. –Te arrepentirás de esto, Gold –gruñó. –No –aseguró Bobby con tono amenazante–. Tú te arrepentirás. A Terry le dolió cuando aspiró con fuerza el aire. Sentía como si tuviera un elefante sentado sobre la caja torácica. Quería abrir los ojos pero le dolía hacerlo. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada después del momento en que los matones de Bobby empezaron a pegarle. Él se resistió, pero dos contra uno no era una buena proporción. En esos momentos se hallaba en un vehículo en movimiento. Tenía que abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor y ver si podía averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían. Estaba oscuro, pero vio una carretera delante de ellos y el brillo plateado de las farolas. Iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y el salpicadero le resultaba vagamente familiar, al igual que el sonido ronroneante del motor. Giró la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue el perfil de Candy White. Parecía muy concentrada. Deslizó la mano hacia sus brazos y vio que tenía las manos en el volante. Estaba conduciendo. –¿Cómo…? –preguntó él. Ella lo miró y volvió a clavar la vista en la carretera. –Te dije que te fueras cuando todavía tenías oportunidad –dijo apretando los dientes–. Yo podría haberlo solucionado y nada de esto habría pasado. Él se rió sin ganas y con dolor. –No ibas a solucionar nada, guapa. Le has salido muy cara a Gold. No le había costado mucho trabajo darse cuenta de por qué la habían retirado de la mesa, ni por qué el hombre de la corbata roja la miraba tan fijamente. Era el hombre de Bobby, y se suponía que ella tenía que asegurarse de que ganara la partida. Terry se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Tal vez fuera tan arrogante a su manera como lo era el conde. Se había dejado distraer por sus pensamientos lascivos respecto a Candy. Sí, se había concentrado en las cartas y en las reacciones de los jugadores, pero no había abierto más la mente. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría captado antes la tensión que había entre ella y el hombre de la corbata roja. Candy volvió a mirarlo. –¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Conozco a Bobby Gold. –Eso me parecía –le espetó ella–. No podrías dedicarte a lo que te dedicas y no pasar por sus casinos de vez en cuando. Terry se movió y sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. –¿Y a qué crees que me dedico? –Eres jugador –gruñó ella con desprecio. Él se hubiera reído si no le doliera tanto. –¿Cómo hemos conseguido salir de allí? –Cuando te dejaron inconsciente, Bobby se marchó prometiendo que volverían a terminar el trabajo. No era una opción que quisiera quedarme a presenciar. –Estamos en mi coche –dijo él. Reconocía el olor, el ruido del motor y la sensación del cuero. –Se lo pedí al aparcacoches. Uno de los camareros me ayudó a sacarte y subirte al coche. Dije que estabas borracho y que tenía que llevarte a casa. Él debía reconocer que había estado muy avispada. Porque si se hubieran quedado en aquella habitación, no estaba seguro de lo que Bobby habría sido capaz de hacer. –¿Y adónde vamos? –Tengo que llevarte al hospital. Pero pensé que sería mejor salir primero de Niza. Bobby conoce a mucha gente. –Yo también –qué diablos, él tenía su propia empresa de seguridad. Podía llamarlos y Bobby Gold estaría cantando como una soprano durante un mes. –En cuanto lleguemos a la próxima ciudad, buscaremos un médico. Terry volvió a estremecerse. –No necesito un médico. Tengo las costillas magulladas, no rotas. –¿Cómo lo sabes? –Confía en mí. He visto suficientes lesiones como para saberlo. Gracias a su padre. Él no solía ser víctima de la ira de Richard porque podía presentir cuando su padre estaba a punto de hacer explosión como un barril de pólvora, pero había visto los resultados de las palizas de sus hermanos y sabía qué lesiones requerían una visita al hospital. –Vale, no tienes ninguna costilla rota. Pero podrías tener una conmoción. –Lo dudo. Pero si la tengo, la cura consiste en aspirinas y descanso. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. –¿Hay algo que tú no sepas, Terry Grandchester? –Estoy seguro de que habrá un par de cosas. Ella no se rió. –Si no hubieras intervenido, podría haber convencido a Bobby de que me perdonara, podría haber conservado mi trabajo y arreglarlo todo. –Eres increíblemente ingenua, Candy. Le has costado a ese hombre quince millones de euros. ¿De verdad crees que podría olvidarlo? Ella apretó con más fuerza el volante. –Cuando le hubiera explicado… –¿Explicado qué? ¿Que no eres una tramposa? –Sí –contestó Candy con tirantez–. Porque no lo soy. Pero ahora él cree que planeé esto contigo. Y es peor todavía, porque te he ayudado a escapar. –¿Por qué estabas trabajando con un hombre como Gold? Tienes talento para los números, Candy. Seguro que hay otras cosas que podrías hacer.

–¿Como qué? –Podrías encontrar trabajo en una empresa… –No tengo título universitario. Además, ¿quién eres tú para hablar? ¿Por qué te hiciste jugador profesional? Terry supuso que tendría que sacarla de su error, pero le parecía divertido que pensara que esa era su ocupación. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo buscaran por su dinero, su apellido y su cara bonita. Que hubiera una que estuviera enfadada con él porque creía que era un jugador sin escrúpulos era una novedad. –Porque me gusta correr riesgos –eso era cierto. Le subía la adrenalina al jugar en bolsa. A veces no dormía durante días mientras se movía por los mercados internacionales. Hacer dinero era fácil. Tenía sentido, no como el resto de las cosas de su vida. Podía controlar el dinero. No podía controlar lo que le había sucedido a él ni las cicatrices emocionales de su familia. –Bueno, pues a mí no –afirmó Candy–. Me gusta repartir cartas. Eso no supone un riesgo para mí. –Al parecer sí. Ella apretó las mandíbulas. –Esta noche ha sido la primera vez. –Si hubieras accedido, no habría sido la última –miró hacia los indicadores–. Vamos a necesitar gasolina pronto y no tengo dinero. –Yo me ocuparé de eso. Candy guardó silencio unos instantes. –¿Estabas jugando para alguien esta noche? –No. –Entonces has perdido mucho dinero por ir a buscarme. Debes estar arrepentido. –Solo es dinero. Candy se rió, pero sin asomo de humor. –Por supuesto. Supongo que porque nadie depende de ti para tener un plato de comida en la mesa o un techo sobre su cabeza. Sin duda, sus empleados no estarían de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. –No, porque la gente es más importante que el dinero, y tú tenías un problema. –No necesitaba que me rescataran, Terry. Has perdido quince millones para nada. –Si no tenías problemas, ¿por qué salimos a toda velocidad de la ciudad? Antes de que ella pudiera reconocer que tenía razón, rozaron contra un tope y Terry gimió. Dios, sentía como si tuviera un alienígena tratando de salir del abdomen. –Tenemos que llevarte al médico –dijo Candy preocupada.

Terry se tragó el dolor. –No, porque Gold seguramente nos está buscando y mis hombres tardarían mucho en llegar. Sigue conduciendo. Bobby Gold tenía los quince millones, pero era la clase de hombre que no soportaba que se rieran de él. Quería que Candy White volviera para hacerle pagar por su desobediencia. Marcharse lo más lejos posible de Niza no era una mala idea. A aquellas horas de la noche no había vuelos, y su avión privado estaba en un hangar de Londres, así que no tenían más remedio que conducir. Aunque llamara a su piloto, pasarían varias horas antes de que el avión pudiera llegar. De todas maneras, él tenía planeado recorrer Francia de camino a la boda de Anthony. Podría haber ido en avión, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Aquella sería la primera vez en casi veinte años que todos los Grandchester estarían reunidos bajo el mismo techo, y no sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto. Sobre todo respecto a volver a ver a Albert. Albert, que los había traicionado a todos cuando los dejó sin ninguna explicación. Terry lo admiraba hasta la noche en que los abandonó. –No estás en condiciones de pasar la noche en el coche –dijo Candy–. Hay que ir al hospital. –Tú sigue conduciendo –le ordenó Terry. Esperaba que ella se lo discutiera, pero apretó con fuerza el volante y no dijo nada durante unos segundos. –De acuerdo, ¿adónde quieres ir? No se trataba de adónde quería ir, sino de adónde tenía que ir. –A Inglaterra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza, es que con este clima tan extremo, he tenido algunos problemas con mi internet, pero parece que ya se solucionó, y aquí está el capítulo...**

* * *

**TRES**

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando llegaron a las afueras de Lyon. Candy encontró un hotel en la autopista y dejó el coche en el aparcamiento. Había necesitado de unos minutos en Niza para saber cómo funcionaba el deportivo de Terry. En cuanto lo averiguó, descubrió que aquella máquina plateada era un sueño. Supo sin tener que preguntarlo que aquel era el coche más caro que había visto en su vida. Terry se adormeció en el asiento del copiloto y Candy lo observó durante unos instantes. Los gorilas de Bobby le habían dado una buena paliza, aunque casi no le habían tocado la cara. Si no hubiera gemido de vez en cuando, habría pensado que estaba bien. Pero lo cierto era que no conocía el alcance de sus lesiones. Y esa incertidumbre era lo que la había mantenido al volante durante las últimas cuatro horas. Cuanto más se alejaran de Bobby, mejor. Luego podría convencer a Terry para llevarlo a un hospital. Tenía el ojo izquierdo morado, pero seguía siendo tremendamente guapo. Se le aceleró el pulso y se regañó a sí misma por reaccionar así ante él. Tal vez Terry Grandchester fuera guapo, pero era arrogante e irresponsable y ella no tenía tiempo para hombres así. Estaba allí porque seguir conduciendo le había parecido lo mejor que podía hacer, sobre todo porque Terry no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Pero una vez que habían llegado a Lyon estaba decidida a apartarse del enigmático señor Grandchester. En cuanto lo hubiera llevado al médico, por supuesto. La idea de dejarlo la incomodaba, pero apartó de sí aquel pensamiento. ¿Qué le importaba si no volvía a ver a aquel hombre? –Terry –dijo suavemente. Sorprendentemente, él se despertó al instante. –¿Dónde estamos? –En Lyon. Estoy demasiado cansada para seguir conduciendo. He pensado que podríamos reservar dos habitaciones para pasar la noche. Si me prestas el dinero, te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda. Le resultaba desconcertante estar allí sin bolso y sin pasaporte, pero se había dejado ambas cosas en el casino cuando salieron huyendo. No había tenido tiempo para recogerlas. –Una habitación –dijo él. –He dicho que te devolveré el dinero. –Es más seguro. Si Bobby nos está buscando, será mejor que estemos juntos.

Candy no podía discutir la lógica de su argumento. Pero cuando entró en el hotel pidió una habitación con dos camas. El recepcionista le dio la llave y ella fue en busca de Terry. Era más alto que ella y mucho más pesado, pero consiguieron llegar a la habitación, él apoyándose en ella. El contacto la hizo estremecerse. Era consciente de su calor, y el corazón le latió con fuerza por su cercanía. –Lo siento –dijo Terry con la boca contra su pelo, apoyándose en ella mientras Candy metía la llave en la puerta–. Hueles de maravilla –añadió. –Gracias, pero los cumplidos no te llevarán a ninguna parte. –Cariño, no tienes de qué preocuparte, te lo aseguro. Por mucho que me apetezca tener sexo contigo esta noche, creo que el contacto me mataría. La palabra «sexo» pronunciada con aquel maravilloso acento acarició los sentidos de Candy y encendió una llama en su vientre. Candy abrió la puerta. Solo había una cama. Vaciló un instante. Podía volver a bajar y decirle al recepcionista que había cometido un error, pero entonces tendría que dejar a Terry allí y luego ayudarlo a trasladarse a otra habitación. No podía hacerle eso en su estado. Exhalando un suspiro, lo guió hacia la cama y lo sentó allí. No era una cama grande. Ella tendría que dormir en el suelo. –Te vendría bien darte un baño caliente –dijo frunciendo el ceño cuando él se estremeció. Terry sonrió. –¿Tienes pensado ayudarme a asearme? –No. Te prepararé la bañera. La expresión de Terry fue una mezcla de seriedad y picardía. –No voy a poder hacerlo sin ayuda. Candy sintió que se derretía por dentro. No había pensado en ello, pero por supuesto, Terry tenía razón. Aunque quería negarse, no podía. –De acuerdo. Trry ya se había aflojado la corbata y se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa. Candy le quitó con firmeza la chaqueta de los hombros, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por la cercanía. Tenía que estar cerca y sus piernas se tocaban. –De verdad que hueles de maravilla –murmuró él. –Eres un adulador, Terry Grandchester –aseguró Candy mientras le desabrochaba los botones–. Pero ya lo he oído antes, créeme.

Le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y se la quitó tratando de no reaccionar ante la visión de sus hombros desnudos. Los tenía musculosos pero no demasiado, eran fuertes y duros. «Concéntrate, Candy», se dijo. Tiró de la camiseta interior y se la sacó cuidadosamente por la cabeza. Candy tuvo que morderse el labio al ver su amplio pecho desnudo. Estaba bronceado y tenía los abdominales marcados, y también tenía un poco morada la caja torácica, allí donde los gorilas de Bobby lo habían golpeado. Se oscurecería más durante los próximos días. –Si me sintiera mejor, me tomaría el modo en que me estás mirando como una invitación. Candy le lanzó una mirada fulminante. –No te hagas ilusiones. Te estaba mirando los moratones –dijo, aunque supuso que se había sonrojado por la mentira. –Podría ser peor –aseguró Terry mirándose el pecho. A Candy se le encogió el corazón. Tenía esos moratones por su culpa, por haber intentado ayudarla. –No veo cómo podría haber sido peor. –Créeme, podría haberlo sido. –Cualquiera diría que estás acostumbrado a que te peguen – estaba tratando de ponerle un poco de humor a la conversación. La expresión de Terry le hizo saber que no lo había conseguido. Tenía la mandíbula firme como el granito y los ojos inexpresivos. A ella le dio la impresión de que había entrado en arenas movedizas. –No me respondas a eso. Terry alzó una mano y le deslizó los dedos por el labio inferior. A Candy le latió el corazón a toda prisa pero no hizo nada para impedírselo. No podía. Le gustaba demasiado su contacto. –¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda contestarte, Candy? Ella no supo qué decir. Le daba la impresión de que habían cruzado alguna especie de frontera y que ya no había vuelta atrás. –Voy a preparar el agua –dijo para zanjar la conversación.

Estar allí de pie mientras aquel hombre la tocaba no era la mejor idea del mundo. Evocaba en ella sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, sensaciones que deseaba desesperadamente explorar. Pero él no le convenía. Era un jugador, un profesional de las cartas. No era la clase de hombre en el que una chica podía apoyarse. Y además, no necesitaba un hombre en su vida. Tenía que irse, tenía que preparar el baño. Tenía que escapar de él lo más rápidamente posible antes de que su estúpido corazón decidiera que le gustaban sus caricias y sus atenciones. –¿Te duele? –le preguntó Terry deslizándole levemente los dedos por el corte que tenía en el labio. –Un poco. –¿Esta ha sido la primera vez? Candy tardó un instante en entender lo que le estaba preguntando. –Sí, Bobby no me había pegado nunca antes. No me gustaba, pero me pagaba bien y la bonificación que nos prometió a los que fuimos a Niza con él era todavía mejor. –Pero no conseguiste el dinero. Candy suspiró. –No, y supongo que ya nunca lo conseguiré. Pero su madre y Remy estarían bien. Conseguiría otro trabajo y seguiría mandándoles dinero a casa como siempre había hecho. Y Evie seguía allí, trabajando y ayudando a su madre con Remy. Una vocecita interior preguntó cuándo iba a poder hacer lo que ella quería en la vida, pero la acalló, molesta. Haría lo que tenía que hacer. Su padre había abandonado a la familia, pero ella nunca lo haría. Dio un paso atrás y Terry dejó caer la mano. Parecía un ángel oscuro con el torso desnudo y magullado. Era delicioso y tentador. –Eres una mujer cruel, Candy White –aseguró él. –¿Cómo voy a serlo, si te estoy ayudando? –respondió ella con dulzura–. Podría haberte dejado allí para que Bobby terminara lo que empezó. –Casi lamento que no lo hayas hecho. Sería más fácil que verte mirarme como si fuera un helado de cucurucho. ¿Quieres lamerme, Candy? Oh, Dios. No le quedaba más remedio que responder. –Eres muy atractivo –reconoció con la mayor frialdad posible–. Aunque eso ya lo sabes. Me puede gustar el espectáculo, pero eso no significa que quiera hacer algo al respecto. Terry se rió con aspereza. –A mí también me gustaría disfrutar del espectáculo. ¿Qué te parece si te quitas algo de ropa? No me parece justo que tú mires y yo no. Candy se sonrojó.

–Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea justa. El humor desapareció durante un instante de sus ojos. Por alguna razón eso la preocupó. Era muy volátil, Terry Grandchester. Quería saber qué estaba pensando, qué clase de recuerdos tenían el poder de oscurecer el brillo de aquellos ojos. La idea de que pudiera tratarse de una mujer no le gustó. Y eso no tenía ningún sentido. –¿Por qué no preparas ese baño? –dijo finalmente Terry cuando llevaban varios segundos mirándose sin hablar. Candy sintió que debía decir algo, pero lo que hizo fue ir al baño y abrir el grifo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no era capaz de decir dos frases seguidas cuando él la miraba como si quisiera devorarla? Cuando regresó a la habitación, Terry se las había arreglado para quitarse el cinturón y bajarse la cremallera, pero todavía tenía los pantalones colgando de las caderas, revelando una flecha oscura de vello que señalaba hacia su entrepierna. Candy tragó saliva y el corazón empezó a latirle otra vez con fuerza. Dios, estaba actuando como una virgen tímida. Tenía que detener aquella locura, tenía que ayudarlo a entrar en la bañera y luego se tumbaría en la cama y encendería la televisión. Era tarde, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormirse. –¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó rogando para que dijera que no. Una cosa era la camisa y otra los pantalones. –Me temo que tendrás que quitármelos –murmuró él con expresión de disculpa–. Si me agacho, me duele muchísimo. Candy enderezó los hombros. Aquello era un deber moral. Terry era muy atractivo, pero de lo que se trataba era de ayudar a un hombre lesionado a darse un baño. Le tiró con decisión de los pantalones hasta que se quedó en calzoncillos. –Tengo que advertirte que, a pesar de mi estado, no me resulta indiferente que una mujer guapa me quite la ropa –dijo cuando ella le puso los dedos en la goma de los calzoncillos. Candy se humedeció los labios. Sentía también la garganta seca. Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron mientras observaba los movimientos de su lengua. –Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo con voz ronca. Entonces se inclinó y le deslizó los calzoncillos por los musculosos muslos hasta que los dejó caer a los pies.

Se concentró decididamente en su rostro cuando volvió a incorporarse. No miraría hacia abajo, no miraría aquella parte de él que de pronto se moría por ver. –Al agacharte te he visto más escote, y eso no ha ayudado – aseguró Terry. –No estás en condiciones de coquetear conmigo –afirmó ella–. Deberías parar. –No puedo evitarlo. Candy tampoco pudo evitar bajar la vista, a pesar de su decisión de no mirar. Contuvo el aliento hasta que sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno. Era hermoso. Y sin duda estaba excitado. –¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Eso da igual –afirmó ella–. No estás en condiciones de hacer nada al respecto, como tú mismo has dicho. –Yo no, pero tú sí –Terry alzó una ceja en gesto desafiante. A Candy le ardían las orejas. No porque la hubiera escandalizado, sino porque una parte de ella quería hacerlo. Quería tenerlo bajo su control, domarlo y poseerlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerse de rodillas, tomarlo con la boca y… –Olvídalo. No soy una chica para pasar el rato, Terry Grandchester. Estamos aquí porque no pudiste salir por tus propios medios, no porque no lograra resistirme a tus encantos. –Es una lástima. –Vamos –dijo ella pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Cielos, por la cintura desnuda–. Vamos a meterte en la bañera. El agua caliente te ayudará. Consiguió meterlo en la bañera, aunque se mojó la ropa. Terry estiró las piernas y gimió. –Esto duele. A ella le dio un vuelco al corazón. –Lo siento, Terry. –No te preocupes. Podrás compensarme más tarde. Más tarde. Como si todavía fuera a estar allí. Candy sacudió la cabeza. No iba a sucumbir al deseo de estar cerca de aquel hombre. Ya se había engañado a sí misma una vez con lo que sentía por James y ahora era más consciente. No necesitaba ningún hombre. Le gustaban, disfrutaba del sexo, pero no necesitaba un hombre. Y menos a ese. –Tú nunca te cansas, ¿verdad? –preguntó agarrando una toalla para ir al dormitorio a quitarse la ropa mojada.

–Cariño, aunque estuviera muerto, seguiría queriendo tener sexo contigo.

–Encantador –el pulso le latía con fuerza–. Estaré en la habitación. Si me necesitas, grita. Candy se quitó la ropa mojada y la colgó en una silla para que se secara. Luego se envolvió en la toalla y se tumbó en la cama apoyándose contra las almohadas mientras encendía la televisión. Pero en lugar de buscar algo que ver, miró el teléfono móvil de Terry, que estaba en la mesilla. En Luisiana acababa de hacerse de noche. Agarró el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. –Terry, ¿puedo llamar a Estados Unidos desde tu teléfono? Te lo pagaré. Él ni siquiera la miró. Tenía la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. –Adelante. –Gracias –se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo–. ¿Necesitas algo? –Nada que estés dispuesta a darme –respondió él. Candy sacudió la cabeza cuando volvió a la cama y se subió a ella. Veinte segundos más tarde escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y apretó con fuerza los párpados para no llorar. –Hola, mamá. La conversación no duró mucho, pero la ayudó a sentirse mejor. Remy estaba bien. El dinero que había enviado hacía poco pagaría su terapia hasta finales del mes siguiente. Evie había conseguido un trabajo como secretaria en un bufete del centro y el seguro estaba pagado durante los próximos dos meses. La tierra que pisaba su familia era firme, aunque todavía no lo suficiente. Al terminar la conversación dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. Podría haber utilizado el dinero que Bobby iba a darle, pero no era el fin del mundo. Además, era dinero sucio y su madre no lo hubiera aprobado. Se levantó y fue a ver cómo estaba Terry. Él alzó la vista cuando la vio entrar. Tenía el ojo más morado que antes, pero no se le había hinchado. –¿Cómo te encuentras? –Rígido. Quiero salir ya de aquí. Se levantó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pasarle un brazo por debajo del brazo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Candy agarró una toalla y se la puso alrededor. Luego le pasó otra para que se secara el torso con ella. La que ella llevaba puesta no hacía más que escurrirse mientras se dirigían hacia la cama. Rezó para que se le sostuviera hasta que lo metiera en la cama y pudiera volver a sujetársela. –¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? –quería saber.

La pregunta la sorprendió. –Porque eres demasiado obstinado para ir al médico. –¿Y si voy te marcharás? Candy vaciló solo un instante. –Sí –dijo, aunque la palabra se le atragantó. –Esa es una buena razón para no ir. ¿Adónde irías?, ¿dónde tienes tu hogar? –se tumbó sobre la cama y ella lo tapó con la sábana. –En Nueva Orleáns. –Una gran ciudad. –Sin duda habrás estado en el casino –dijo ella con cierta aspereza. –Sí. Pero ¿por qué no estás trabajando allí? Es mucho más seguro que trabajar para un hombre como Bobby Gold. Candy se encogió de hombros. No quería que supiera la verdad. Que sentía que nunca conseguiría nada si se quedaba en Luisiana. Que quería aventura, viajar a sitios lejanos. Sonaba infantil cuando lo decía en voz alta. Y sin embargo esos eran los anhelos de su corazón. Quería escapar. Siempre había querido escapar. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. No tenía derecho a sentirse así. –Pensé que en Las Vegas ganaría más dinero –agarró una almohada y la apretó contra el pecho–. ¿Por qué no te duermes? Te vendrá bien. –¿Tienes pensado ahogarme con esa almohada? –la señaló con la cabeza. –Es una idea. Pero no. Voy a dormir en el suelo. Terry le agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera moverse. –No es necesario. Vas a estar muy incómoda. La cama es lo bastante grande para los dos. No estaba segura de que ni siquiera la habitación fuera lo bastante grande para compartirla con él. –No me gustaría darte algún golpe en las costillas durante la noche –aseguró. –Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no creo que sea esa la razón. –Claro que sí –afirmó ella. –Vuelve a la cama, Candy. Puedes poner la almohada entre nosotros si eso te hace sentir mejor. Para protegerme las costillas – añadió.

¿Estaba siendo sarcástico? La idea resultaba tentadora. Porque el suelo estaría duro y porque estaba tan cansada que solo quería dormir en una cama blanda. Al día siguiente todo se vería mejor si dormía bien. Tendría la cabeza más despejada y podría pensar en qué hacer a continuación. O en cómo volver a casa con el pasaporte y el dinero en Niza. –De acuerdo –cedió–. Pero si me tocas en algún lugar que no debes, te pondré morado el otro ojo. Terry se limitó a reírse.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO**

Terry durmió de manera irregular. Las heridas lo despertaban de vez en cuando, pero era la presencia de la mujer que estaba a su lado y los sueños que tenía cada vez que se dormía lo que le hacía despertarse constantemente. Quería estrecharla contra su cuerpo y abrazarla. Quería tener cerca a alguien. Hacía años que aquellos sueños no lo perturbaban, pero esa noche habían vuelto con fuerza. Su padre era un camaleón que les hacía reír a todos y les construía una casita en el árbol y, un instante después, estallaba. Los gritos y la furia caían sobre Terry y sus hermanos como una lluvia de fuego. La casita del árbol quedaba destrozada mientras los sollozos de sus hermanos pequeños inundaban el aire. Pero Terry nunca había llorado cuando a su padre le daba un ataque de furia. A diferencia de los demás, él siempre sabía cuándo Richard estaba al borde de explotar y casi siempre esquivaba su furia. Pero sufría por sus hermanos, por los que parecían atraer más la atención de Richard. Aquella noche, al parecer, estaba destinado a revivir esos recuerdos cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Creía saber la razón. La boda de Anthony, el viaje a casa… Al cabo de un par de días se vería probablemente cara a cara con Albert de nuevo. Albert, el hermano al que había admirado y a quien quería parecerse cuando era niño. Hasta que Terry los traicionó. Hasta que se marchó y tuvieron que aprender a vivir sin que la guía de su hermano mayor. Él quería a Albert, pero este no los había querido lo suficiente como para quedarse. Aunque le dolía terriblemente, se incorporó y sacó las piernas por un lado de la cama. –¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamó Candy incorporándose de un salto a su lado. –Voy a buscar algo de beber. –Yo te lo traigo. Quédate aquí. Terry odiaba ser tan dependiente, odiaba que hubiera tenido que ayudarlo a desvestirse sin que fuera por placer. Pero dejó que se levantara y fuera al minibar. Cuando se inclinó para abrirlo, la luz del interior brilló sobre sus piernas desnudas y las curvas del trasero que se ocultaba bajo la toalla que todavía llevaba puesta. Su cuerpo reaccionó a pesar de los dolores. –Hay agua, zumo, refrescos… –Agua está bien. Candy quitó el tapón y le dio la botella. Terry bebió mientras deslizaba la mirada por su cuerpo bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas cerradas. –¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –le preguntó.

–Como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima. –Me tengo que ir –le espetó ella–. Tengo el pasaporte y el dinero en Niza y no puedo volver a casa sin ellos. Algo dentro de él se revolvió ante la idea de que se marchara. –Es demasiado peligroso, Candy. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de Gold. Los ojos verdes de Cara brillaron con furia. –Tal vez no me hayas oído, pero no puedo salir de Europa sin pasaporte. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, esconderme de Bobby eternamente? –Mantente alejada de Niza y de Bobby. Ella se cruzó de brazos. Terry se preguntó si sería consciente de que la toalla se le había subido, dejando al descubierto algo de lo que había debajo. Se puso duro como una piedra. –No soy propiedad tuya, Terry. No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Dios, cómo lo exasperaba. ¿Era así de obstinada o disfrutaba contradiciéndolo? –Estoy tratando de protegerte. Aquella afirmación solo sirvió para enfadarla todavía más. –¿Protegerme? Cielos, si no hubieras irrumpido como el Llanero Solitario, todo habría terminado y estaría de camino a casa. No necesito tu ayuda, Terry. De hecho estaría mejor sin ella. Terry sintió una oleada de furia. Había recibido una brutal paliza por ella y seguía insistiendo en que no hubiera pasado nada. –De acuerdo. Entonces crees que cuando los gorilas de Bobby hubieran necesitado un saco de boxeo, no te habrían pegado porque eres una mujer. –¡Dios! –Candy se apartó la melena de los hombros para volver a dejarla caer como una cascada de seda–. Te pegaron porque tú les pegaste a ellos. Nunca he visto a Bobby abusar de ninguna de las chicas. Estaba enfadado conmigo y me dio una bofetada, pero ahí se habría quedado si tú no llegas a aparecer. Terry agarró el reloj que había dejado en la mesilla de noche. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Había terminado de discutir con ella porque resultaba inútil. Estaba decidida a salirse con la suya, y tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez la ira de Bobby se hubiera aplacado, después de todo se había quedado con el dinero. Algunas personas estaban dispuestas a inclinarse sobre el fuego a sabiendas de que podían quemarse. Él era más prudente, siempre lo había sido. –Muy bien. Vuelve a Niza. Yo me voy a Londres.

Candy no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero Terry se las arregló para vestirse solo. Luego hizo una llamada por el móvil. Le oyó preguntar por el doctor Drake e imaginó que finalmente iba a hacerse una revisión médica. Era un alivio, así no se preocuparía tanto por qué sería de él cuando ella no estuviera. Veinte minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Candy recibió el paquete que le ofrecía un joven de vaqueros y camiseta. Se pasó la toalla por el pelo recién lavado mientras veía cómo Terry abría el paquete y sacaba un par de frascos. Candy volvió a ponerse la ropa aunque todavía estaba un poco húmeda. Resultaba incómodo, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que irse y no contaba con nada más que ponerse. Pero no tenía dinero para ir a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo iba a volver a Niza sin dinero y sin tarjetas de crédito? Tenía que pedirle dinero a Terry, y eso le molestaba. Ya le debía la noche de hotel y la llamada de teléfono, y odiaba tener que pedirle más prestado. Estaba acostumbrada a pagar sus gastos y a cuidar de sí misma. Depender de aquel hombre al que apenas conocía para comer, dormir y volver a Niza le molestaba mucho. Terry sacó un par de píldoras de los frascos y se las tomó con agua. Candy parpadeó. ¿Qué clase de hombre llamaba a un médico y recibía las medicinas veinte minutos más tarde? Eso la obligó a replantearse la opinión que tenía sobre él. Tal vez fuera jugador, pero estaba claro que era uno muy bueno. Tal vez procediera de una familia adinerada y nunca había tenido que preocuparse sobre qué pasaría si lo perdiera todo. Terry alzó la vista y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Su expresión no se suavizó, seguía teniendo el mismo gesto duro de cuando le dijo que se iba a marchar. A Candy le dio un vuelco al corazón. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de correr hacia él, acariciarle el pelo y presionar los labios contra los suyos. Él sacó la cartera de la chaqueta del esmoquin, que había dejado sobre la cama. Sacó unos euros y los dejó sobre la cama. –Lo necesitarás –dijo. A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lágrimas de rabia y de frustración. Le dieron ganas de decirle que podía guardarse su maldito dinero, pero no podía hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. –Gracias –dijo avergonzada. –Cuídate, Candy –la miró durante un largo instante como si quisiera decir algo más.

O tal vez estuviera esperando a que ella dijera algo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No caminaba con la elegancia del día anterior, cuando lo había visto entrar en el reservado de juego, pero seguía moviéndose como un hombre que controlaba su vida y su destino. Ella escuchó el ruido del motor al encenderse tras lo que pareció una eternidad. Las ruedas chirriaron para salir del aparcamiento. Candy dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Estaba sola. La había dejado. Y por extraño que fuera, eso le dolía. Era ella la que le había dicho que se fuera. Candy se llevó los dedos a las sienes. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Quería que se fuera, quería volver a estar sola para poder pensar y respirar sin que Terry Grandchester utilizara todo el oxígeno de la habitación. Agarró los billetes con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su dirección ni su teléfono para poder devolvérselo. Le había dejado quinientos euros, y ella se sentía como si le hubiera robado la cartera porque no tenía modo de devolvérselos. En realidad, podía buscarlo y lo encontraría. El verdadero problema estaba en que Terry Grandchester había despertado algo en ella, algo que nunca antes había sentido. No lo entendía, era un hombre arrogante y muy engreído, no era su tipo en absoluto. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Había llegado el momento de irse, de conseguir un taxi que la llevara a la estación de tren. Cerró la puerta y observó el tráfico de la autopista pensando que Terry estaría en aquel momento a muchos kilómetros de allí. Ya no estaría pensando en ella, sino en llegar a casa. Se dirigió a recepción. Le pediría al conserje que llamara a un taxi. Sin embargo, antes de que el taxi llegara escuchó un motor familiar y, cuando se giró, vio a Terry entrando en el aparcamiento. Se detuvo a su lado. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta de verlo? –Tengo una idea –dijo con aquel delicioso acento que la hacía estremecerse. –Te escucho –replicó ella manteniendo la voz lo más tranquila posible a pesar de la fuerza con la que le latía el corazón. –Tengo que ir a una boda dentro de un par de días y necesito pareja. Candy frunció el ceño. –¿Quieres que sea tu pareja? –Te pagaré. Y me aseguraré de que recuperes el pasaporte y las tarjetas de crédito.

–Pero ¿por qué quieres pagarme por ir a una boda contigo? Terry se paso la mano por el cabello, y a Candy le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo. Aquel hombre tan sexy no necesitaba pagar por una acompañante. –Tú necesitas trabajo y yo necesito una pareja. Me parece la solución perfecta. Candy se puso tensa. Terry pensaba que era la clase de mujer que necesitaba dinero tan desesperadamente que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo. –Estoy segura de que conoces a muchas mujeres dispuestas a las que no tendrías que pagar. Se sentía barata, sucia y decepcionada. Se estaba ofreciendo a pagarle como si fuera una señorita de compañía profesional. Eso le dolía. Se sacó del bolsillo el dinero que le había dejado y se lo arrojó. –No estoy en venta, Terry. Ya te lo había dicho. Él gruñó. –Por el amor de Dios, Candy, estoy intentando ayudarte. No sé qué bonificación tenía pensado darte Bobby, pero la doblo. –¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eran veinticinco mil dólares –le espetó. Terry se encogió de hombros. –Bien, pues que sean cincuenta mil entonces. ¿Qué me dices? Candy se quedó sin aire. No podía estar hablando en serio. Y sin embargo… Dios, con eso podría cubrirlo todo, podría pagar lo que quedaba de deuda de la casa y los seguros y asegurarse de que su madre no tuviera que volver a preocuparse de nada y Evie pudiera llevar una vida normal. ¿De verdad importaba que le doliera el orgullo o que le hiciera sentirse barata que Terry le ofreciera dinero por ser su acompañante? Había estado dispuesta a hacer trampas en el juego por dinero, aunque al final se hubiera echado atrás. Entonces ¿por qué no ser la acompañante de Terry? Era mucho menos vil que hacer trampas, después de todo. Y sin embargo… –No seas tonta, Candy –dijo Terry–. Esto es mucho mejor que trabajar para Bobby Gold. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a una boda. No resultaba tan duro. –De acuerdo –le soltó antes de arrepentirse–. Seré tu acompañante –se subió al asiento del copiloto de la reluciente máquina plateada. El corazón le latía con fuerza por la emoción–. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Grandchester –dijo cuando se hubo abrochado el cinturón–. Has comprado una acompañante, no una compañera de cama. Terry le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. El contacto de su boca contra la tierna piel de la muñeca le provocó escalofríos.

–Lo sé. Cuando vengas a mi cama no será porque te haya pagado para que lo hagas. –Alguien tiene que demostrarte que no eres tan irresistible – murmuró Candy apartando la mano. –Tal vez –reconoció él con una sonrisa–. Pero espero que no seas tú. Los kilómetros iban quedando atrás en silencio. Terry miraba a Candy de vez en cuando, pero parecía tan sumida en sus pensamientos como él. Había estado a punto de entrar en la autopista cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver a buscarla. Era muy obstinada y estaba decidida a ser independiente, y aunque él lo entendía, no podía permitirle que regresara a Niza. No le cabía la menor duda de que Bobby Gold le haría daño. No sabía la historia de Candy, pero quería conocerla. Y egoístamente, quería evitar cualquier confrontación con Albert o con Archie en la boda de Anthony. Tenía prácticamente decidido no asistir para evitar desencuentros con sus dos hermanos mayores, pero Anthony se sentiría dolido si no iba. Llevar a Candy le parecía la solución perfecta. Con una mujer guapa a su lado, sus hermanos no se atreverían a intentar hablar de temas de los que no quería discutir. ¿Qué se podía decir a aquellas alturas? Todavía estaba enfadado y dolido. Terry apretó con más fuerza el volante. No quería pensar en los años oscuros en los que todo se había venido abajo. Había estado muy unido a sus hermanos mayores, especialmente a Jacob. Pero ya no había nada más que un gran vacío. –¿Quieres que conduzca? Terry miró a Candy. Su largo y rubio cabello se había secado formando una espiral de rizos despeinados. Combinado con la camisa escotada y la minifalda estrecha, hacía que estuviera muy sexy. Quería parar el coche en el arcén y subírsela al regazo. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron con frialdad, pero había en ellos una llama de pasión que no podía ocultar del todo. Eso le gustaba. La atracción era mutua y sabía que en algún momento actuarían en consecuencia. Era inevitable. –Estoy bien por ahora –aseguró. –Pareces tenso. Pensé que tal vez te dolían las costillas. Terry movió los hombros. Estaba tenso, pero no por el dolor. –Me duelen un poco, pero puedo seguir conduciendo. –Cuando necesites que yo me haga cargo, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? –No vamos a ir mucho más lejos. Tengo un apartamento en París, pasaremos la noche allí. Además, tenemos que ir de compras.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre los senos con gesto pudoroso. –Siento no estar mejor preparada –aseguró girándose hacia él–. No me visto así normalmente. Tengo ropa normal. –Nunca lo he dudado. –Lo que me vayas a comprar, por favor, descuéntalo del dinero que tienes pensado pagarme. Terry sacudió la cabeza. –De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres… No era como las mujeres con las que él salía. La mayoría se aprovecharía de la oportunidad de añadir un modelo de algún diseñador a su guardarropa, pero Candy no. –Es lo que quiero. –Y dime, ¿por qué estabas trabajando para Gold? –tenía auténtica curiosidad por saber cómo una chica tan encantadora había terminado con un tiburón como Gold. Candy suspiró y giró la cabeza. A lo lejos, se distinguían los pueblecitos situados en el centro de extensas zonas de viñedo. Era un paisaje precioso y lleno de paz, y Candy deseó de pronto que Terry pudiera seguir conduciendo, los dos solos en el coche hablando y contemplando la vista. –Mi madre perdió su casa durante el huracán Katrina –dijo–. Se necesitaron meses para limpiar el terreno y reconstruirlo todo. Mientras tanto vivíamos en una caravana minúscula cedida por el gobierno. Vaciló un instante y Terry se preguntó si iba a seguir. Entonces ella se aclaró la garganta. –Sucedieron algunas cosas, cosas que mi madre no esperaba, pero finalmente conseguimos rehabilitar la casa lo suficiente como para poder vivir en ella. Entonces me marché a Las Vegas –se encogió de hombros–. Me parecía que era lo que debía hacer en aquel momento. Estaba saliendo con alguien y él se quedó sin trabajo. Dijo que podríamos conseguir empleo mucho más fácilmente en Las Vegas, porque hay mucho turismo, y yo necesitaba dinero extra para ayudar en casa. El turismo desapareció en Nueva Orleáns después del Katrina. Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire y se giró para mirarlo, como retándolo a que dijera algo malo de las opciones que había escogido. –Durante un tiempo trabajé de camarera, pero cuando uno de los casinos anunció que necesitaba aprendices de crupier, me presenté. Se suponía que me iban a pagar mejor y quería enviar más dinero a casa –se encogió de hombros como si eso no tuviera importancia–. Trabajé para otra persona durante un tiempo, pero Bobby me ofreció más dinero, así que me cambié.

Terry se agarró con más fuerza al volante. Entendía muy bien el deseo de ayudar a la familia. La necesidad, la desesperación. Eran más parecidos de lo que ella pensaba. –¿Y qué paso con tu novio? Candy se llevó las manos al regazo. –Rompimos –lo miró con toda la fuerza de su mirada herida–. Me robó el dinero y se fue con una bailarina de danza del vientre. –Entonces no era muy inteligente, ¿verdad? Candy soltó una breve carcajada. –Eres muy amable. Pero tú no me conoces. Tal vez la bailarina fuera mejor opción que yo. Tal vez yo sea una persona horrible. Entonces le tocó a él reírse. –Ni hablar, Candy. –¿Cómo lo sabes? –le retó. –Porque no me dejaste a merced de Bobby. Porque has sacrificado tu trabajo por mí. –No lo hice por ti –lo corrigió Candy. –No, no podías hacer trampas porque tú no eres así. Pero sigo sintiéndome responsable. El gancho de Bobby hubiera ganado probablemente si yo no hubiera estado allí. Era el mejor jugador sin contar conmigo. –No importa –afirmó ella–. Lo pasado, pasado está. No tiene sentido lamentarse. Era una mujer fuerte. La admiraba por ello. –¿Y cómo terminaste en Niza? Candy se reclinó en el asiento e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. –Bobby se llevó a sus mejores empleados y nos prometió una importante bonificación. En su momento me pareció una buena idea. Nunca antes había estado en Europa –añadió. –¿Y es todo como esperabas? –La verdad es que no lo sé –suspiró–. He estado trabajando sin parar desde la inauguración y no he tenido oportunidad de conocer nada. Bobby alquiló un bloque de apartamentos para alojarnos y enviaba una camioneta a recogernos cada día. Lo único que conozco de Niza es a través de la ventanilla. –¿No te tomaste ningún día libre? –No. Solo llevo dos semanas en Francia y hemos trabajado todos los días. –Entonces tal vez necesites hacer un poco de turismo.

Faltaban dos días para la boda, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar. Además, en París no habría posibilidad de que Albert pudiera localizarlo antes de la ceremonia. –Esta noche te llevaré a un restaurante a cenar y luego tal vez podríamos hacer un crucero por el Sena. A Candy se le iluminó el rostro. –Eso me encantaría. Siempre he querido ir a París. –Me gusta verte sonreír –dijo Terry. Ella dejó caer la barbilla y apartó los ojos. Jack se preguntó qué vería en ellos, pero Candy mantuvo la vista baja. –No sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo aquí –dijo tras unos instantes de silencio–. Pero me caes bien. Estoy empezando a confiar en ti, Terry, y espero que no me decepciones. Él sintió una opresión en el pecho. Porque siempre desilusionaba a las mujeres. Tenía buena intención, pero terminaba por aburrirse, inevitablemente. Cuando había jugado el tiempo suficiente, ya fuera a las cartas, con las acciones o con las mujeres, llegaba el momento de lanzarse al siguiente reto. Sabía que había roto algún que otro corazón por el camino. Candy contaba en esos momentos con todo su interés, pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría? –Tú también me caes bien –aseguró. Precisamente por eso, y porque pensaba que era encantadora, ingenua y demasiado confiada, le dijo la verdad: –Pero no confíes en mí, Candy. No confíes en mí jamás.


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

«No confíes en mí». Candy estaba en la ventana de la habitación que le habían asignado en el apartamento de Terry, mirando hacia la torre Eiffel, que se veía a lo lejos. Debajo los barcos se deslizaban por el Sena y los coches circulaban por las calles, mientras que las aceras estaban abarrotadas de parisinos que se dirigían a sus quehaceres habituales. Era una ciudad preciosa, llena de vida, y estaba encantada con la idea de estar allí. Pero el modo en que Terry le había dicho que no confiara en él seguía zumbando en su cabeza como un mosquito molesto. No seguía zumbando en su cabeza como un mosquito molesto. No podía olvidar cómo había dicho aquello, de un modo tan áspero que le había dolido en el alma. En aquel momento no había sabido qué responder, se había sentido demasiado avergonzada. No era propio de ella abrirse con nadie, y menos con alguien como Terry Grandchester. Apenas lo conocía y, sin embargo, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Y le parecía tan honesto que sentía que tal vez podría llegar a confiar en él. Que Terry le dijera que no lo hiciera la había dejado perpleja y sin palabras, y acabaron el viaje en relativo silencio. Al menos hasta que llegaron a París y ella no pudo guardarse su maravillado asombro. Terry se convirtió otra vez en el atento y solícito anfitrión y fue señalando los lugares de interés mientras conducía. Ella contuvo el aliento y parpadeó más de una vez a medida que se iban acercando al centro de la ciudad. Terry condujo hasta un enorme edificio situado en una calle adyacente y apretó un botón del coche. Se alzó la puerta de un garaje y metió el coche dentro. Cuando entraron en su apartamento fue cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Terry era extremadamente rico. El apartamento era una maravilla, con techos altos, molduras ornamentales y brillantes suelos de madera pulida. El mobiliario era moderno, con sofás y sillas de cuero, y las vistas que se veían tras los inmensos ventanales cortaban la respiración. Terry la había llevado a su habitación para que se refrescara. En el baño encontró todos los productos de aseo que podía necesitar y un esponjoso albornoz blanco. A pesar de haberse duchado por la mañana, volvió a hacerlo y se lavó la cabeza. Se estaba secando el pelo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Candy se dirigió a abrirla con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

–¿Sí? –He mandado que te trajeran algunas cosas… Ropa… Candy abrió la puerta del todo. Terry estaba allí de pie, tan alto y tan guapo que la dejó sin respiración. No era el tipo de hombre que le convenía. Ya no creía que fuera solamente un jugador. Sí, claro que jugaba, pero no era lo único que hacía. Estaba claro que le gustaban el riesgo, las emociones fuertes y el peligro. Era la peor clase de hombre para cualquier mujer, pero sobre todo para ella. Candy quería alguien en quien pudiera confiar, alguien estable y responsable. Quería lo que nunca había tenido. Pero ¿por qué estaba pensando aquellas cosas? Apenas conocía a aquel hombre, y desde luego no tenía pensado enamorarse de él. –¿Puedo entrar? Candy tragó saliva y abrió más la puerta. Sintió un calor en el vientre. –Por supuesto. Terry entró con las bolsas de una boutique y las dejó sobre la mesa antigua que había a los pies de la cama. –No es mucho, pero bastará para salir de compras y para ir a cenar. Avergonzada, Candy se acerco y echó un vistazo en el interior de una de las bolsas. –Si no te gusta haré que te envíen algo más. He tenido que adivinar tu talla. –Estoy segura de que está todo perfecto –respondió ella con educación. –Solo hice una llamada de teléfono y les describí a las chicas de la tienda cómo eras –su boca se curvó en una sonrisa pícara–. ¿No vas a mirar? –Estoy mirando. –Saca la ropa, a ver qué te parece. Hay tiempo para devolverlo todo si no te gusta. Candy sacó un jersey de punto de seda en tono verde esmeralda y unos pantalones color crema de una de las bolsas. –El color te pega –aseguró él–. Te hace juego con los ojos. –Gracias –el conjunto era precioso y muy caro. Era el tipo de ropa que ella se habría comprado si hubiera tenido dinero–. Me encanta –dijo con un nudo en la garganta. –Me alegro. En la siguiente bolsa encontró una caja con unos zapatos de tacón bajo. –Me quedan perfectos. –Vi el número en la suela de tu zapato cuando estabas sentada sobre una pierna en el coche.

Candy no supo qué decir. Aquel era un momento muy íntimo y se sentía extraña en cierto modo. No era su amante y sin embargo le había comprado ropa. «Es un trabajo, Candy», se recordó. Lo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada de malo. Sí, era un trabajo distinto a los que había tenido con anterioridad, pero seguía siendo un trabajo. Y no tenía ropa adecuada para la boda. Aquello formaba parte del proceso. Trató de olvidarse de que estaba en albornoz y no llevaba nada debajo. –Mira en la bolsa rosa –dijo con los ojos brillantes. Los dedos de Candy tocaron seda. Sacó un delicado sujetador blanco y un tanga a juego y volvió a guardarlos mientras Terry se reía. –Cuánto pudor. Eso me gusta –aseguró. Candy estiró la espina dorsal y lo miró fijamente. –No tengo por costumbre enseñarle la ropa interior a hombres que apenas conozco. No es de buena educación. Terry volvió a reír y dio un paso hacia ella. –¿De verdad puedes decir que apenas nos conocemos después de lo sucedido anoche? El calor la envolvió en su red, la hizo desear volver a echar un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo. Trató de mirarlo pero no lo consiguió. Y no podía olvidar lo que había visto. Las largas y fuertes piernas. Las caderas estrechas. El abdomen liso y el torso musculado. Basta. –Una vez más, Candy, veo una invitación en tus ojos. –Tienes un alto concepto de ti mismo. Terry acortó la distancia entre ellos a más velocidad de la que cabría esperar en alguien que se estaba recuperando de una brutal paliza. Entonces le pasó una mano por el pelo y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Suave y dulcemente, por el corte del labio. Le escocía, y al mismo tiempo le resultaba celestial. La sensación la atravesó y le endureció los pezones, tensándole la piel y dejando una impronta salvaje a su paso. El beso no fue nada y al mismo tiempo lo fue todo. Estaban compartiendo el aire, el calor, el olor y el contacto. La rodeó con el otro brazo y la atrajo hacia sí lo suficiente como para sentir su calor a través del algodón del albornoz. Le deslizó la lengua por la línea de los labios en una caricia tan sensual que Candy abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron no pudo evitar gemir. Terry era cauto y delicado, pero ella quería más, quería que desatara el fuego. Pero él siguió siendo dulce y deslizó la lengua sobre la suya de manera deliciosa y no demasiado exigente.

Candy le pasó los dedos por el pelo y atrajo su boca hacia la de ella con más fuerza. El contacto le escoció pero lo necesitaba. El beso se hizo más apasionado y se derritió por dentro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre, pero no era eso lo que despertaba aquel deseo. Era él, Terry Grandchester. Era desesperante, excitante, peligroso y tierno. Había algo muy poderoso entre ellos, algo que los consumiría a ambos si se dejaban llevar. Y ella no podía permitirse aquel tipo de aniquilación, y menos en ese momento. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza y el corazón intactos. Tenía que cumplir con el trabajo al que se había comprometido y luego buscar empleo. Tal vez encontrara algo en Londres y, aunque fuera temporal, al menos conseguiría la parte de aventura que siempre había deseado. Todo estaba bien en casa, y con el dinero que estaba a punto de enviar no habría nada de lo que preocuparse. Terry le deslizó una mano por la curva del trasero y un escalofrío de deseo la atravesó. La boca de Terry se hizo más audaz, más insistente, y Candy se agarró a él disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos pegados. Le deslizó una mano por el brazo y por el pecho. Pero cuando las manos de Terry se posaron sobre su cinturón se quedó muy quieta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía permitir aquello? Terry le estaba pagando por ir a Londres con él, por asistir a una boda, ¿y estaba a punto de permitir que le hiciera el amor? ¿Pensaba que tenía derecho, o estaba actuando dejándose llevar por el momento? –No, Terry. No puedo –dijo consciente de que no sonaba muy convencida. Él le agarró los antebrazos y se los apretó un instante antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás. El pecho le subía y le bajaba casi tan rápido como a ella. –Supongo que ahora ya lo sabemos, ¿verdad? Candy alzó la vista, lo miró a los ojos y el corazón le dio un vuelco ante la intensidad de sus brillantes ojos azules. –¿Saber qué? Él le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja, le deslizó los dedos por la mandíbula y por el cuello y sonrió. –Que podemos ser buenos el uno para el otro. Candy se estremeció. –Solo en la cama, Terry. Y me temo que eso no es suficiente. Él inclinó la cabeza y la observó. Candy se sintió avergonzada y estúpida. Parecía una niña, no una mujer. Una virgen asustada. No era de las que se acostaban con todo el mundo, pero había tenido sus amantes. Terry hacía que se sintiera como si no tuviera experiencia. –¿Estás buscando el «y fueron felices para siempre», Candy? Ella sintió que le ardían las orejas. Era muy distinto a todo lo que había experimentado en su vida, y sin embargo era cierto. Necesitaba creer en el amor verdadero aunque nunca lo hubiera visto. –¿No es lo que busca todo el mundo? –¿Y si no existe? A ella también le preocupaba que fuera así. ¿Acaso no había pensado que sus padres eran felices, que tenían un matrimonio maravilloso? Sin embargo, su padre les había traicionado a todos y había dejado a su madre sola y con el corazón destrozado. –Supongo que es un riesgo que tendré que correr –aseguró dándose la vuelta–. Gracias por la ropa, Terry. Él dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. –Te dejaré sola para que te vistas. Cuando estés preparada, saldremos. Y entonces se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Candy se sentó al borde de la cama temblando de deseo y de nervios. Tenía que andarse con cuidado o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que sin duda se arrepentiría más tarde. Terry era un jugador, un hombre al que le gustaban las mujeres, los coches y el peligro. Solo le interesaba la caza, cuando se acostara con ella todo habría terminado, dejaría de interesarle. Y le daba miedo no poder soportar que dejara de mirarla como lo hacía ahora. –Eres una estúpida, Candy –susurró poniéndose de pie y empezando a vestirse. París era realmente una fiesta para los sentidos. Candy se sentó en la mesa del patio del pequeño café al que Terry la había llevado a cenar y observó a los sofisticados parisinos que pasaban a su lado. La mesa era pequeña e íntima. Los manteles eran blancos y almidonados y la comida olía de maravilla. Candy se sentía muy distinta con la ropa que Terry le había llevado, como si fuera una persona sofisticada y culta. El maître del café la había recibido con exquisita cortesía y parecía encantado de ver a Terry, como si fuera un cliente habitual. –¿Hay alguna comida que no te guste? –le preguntó Terry cuando estuvieron sentados. –Creo que no. –Entonces ¿me dejas que pida yo por ti? –Sí. Pidió rápidamente en francés y el primer plato llegó poco después. Candy no podía esperar para darle un bocado al delicado foie gras. Lo extendió sobre una galleta salada y se lo llevó a la boca. –Oh, Dios –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba–. Esto es increíble.

–Me alegro de que te guste. Cuando volvió el camarero, Candy le pidió que felicitara al chef de su parte. –No sabía que hablaras francés –dijo Terry cuando el camarero se fue. Candy sonrió. –Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Terry. Soy de Nueva Orleáns, mon ami. Hablamos francés, aunque sea un francés muy distinto al que se habla aquí. –Entonces ¿eres cajun? –A medias. Mi madre se apellida Broussard. –¿Y tu padre? Candy apretó con más fuerza el tenedor. –White. Su familia era originaria de Misisipi. –Entonces estás muy lejos de casa –dijo Terry. No tanto como a veces le gustaría, pensó. Candy tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable. –Lo dices como si la gente no viajara nunca. –Pero tú no estás viajando precisamente. Has venido a trabajar. Candy bajó la cabeza y se sirvió otra tostada de paté. –Quería conocer sitios nuevos. Es perfectamente normal –alzó la barbilla–. Tú eres inglés y, sin embargo, vives aquí. –Esta es solo una de mis casas. Candy se quedó boquiabierta y luego volvió a cerrar la boca. –Se te debe dar bien el juego. Él se rió. –Puede ser. –¿No te da miedo perderlo todo en una mala jugada? Terry se encogió de hombros. –No especialmente. No ha sucedido todavía. Pero no me gano la vida jugando a las cartas, Candy. Tengo una empresa de inversiones. Ella parpadeó. Eso parecía más estable que el juego, pero no le quitó la sensación de que a Terry le encantaba correr riesgos. Invertir era otra manera de jugar con el peligro. –Me alegra oír eso –aseguró–. Cuando nos separemos no tendré que preocuparme de que vayas a rescatar a otra crupier de las garras de Bobby. Terry se rió, y ella no pudo evitar reírse también. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa.

–Eres una mujer muy divertida, Candy. –Lo intento –aseguró ella untando un trozo de pan con mantequilla–. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Terry? ¿Dónde están tus raíces? Su expresión se volvió más recelosa y Candy se estremeció por dentro. La luz de su rostro había sido reemplazada por una máscara de indiferencia. La entristeció verlo así. –Soy inglés. –Eso ya lo sé –Candy intentó volver a hacerle reír con su tono, pero no lo consiguió. –Mis padres han muerto –continuó Terry jugueteando con la base de su copa de vino. Parecía remoto e inalcanzable, muy distinto del hombre con el que había estado bromeando hacía solo unos instantes. Y del que la había besado apasionadamente poco antes. –Lo siento. Él se encogió de hombros. –No lo sientas. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años. No recuerdo nada de ella. Y mi padre… Terry no dijo nada durante un largo instante. Luego alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Tenía la mirada oscurecida. –Mi padre murió hace veinte años –afirmó–. Pero para mí no fue lo suficientemente pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, QUE ESTA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA LIZ: AMIGA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**SEIS**

Terry no podía creerse que le hubiera contado que se alegraba de que su padre hubiera muerto. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie aparte de a Albert.

Candy lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ahora era cuando ella le diría que era muy cruel y que quería marcharse, alejarse de él y no seguir adelante con el acuerdo. Y Terry la dejaría marcharse. Sería lo mejor, porque no era capaz de controlarse del todo con ella cerca.

Y eso resultaba peligroso, porque él siempre mantenía el control. Esa era una de la claves de su éxito. Tenía la habilidad de permanecer en el juego más tiempo que los demás porque controlaba el miedo al fracaso. Los hombres que tenían miedo tomaban decisiones basadas en ese miedo.

Terry no temía a nada. Y por eso siempre ganaba. Candy extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa y le tomó la mano. Terry se estremeció. Deseaba desesperadamente hundirse en su dulce y cálido cuerpo. Pasar una noche loca haciéndole el amor. Pero contuvo aquel feroz deseo porque ella quería otra cosa y porque lo despreciaría después de lo que había dicho.

–Lo siento, Terry. –

¿Qué sientes, que haya muerto o que yo me alegre de ello? Candy retiró la mano y suspiró. –Siento que sientas eso. Debes tener tus razones y sean cuales sean, lo siento.

–¿No estás escandalizada? –le preguntó.

–No –respondió ella negando con la cabeza. Terry sintió una oleada de alivio, rabia y dolor combinados.

–¿Por qué?

Eres una mujer extraña, Candy White –le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y depositó en ella un beso antes darle la vuelta y besarle la palma. Escuchó cómo ella tomaba aire, y eso le hizo saber que estaba excitada por el contacto. –Terry… –Te deseo, Cansy. Ella se mordió el labio y su delicada piel se sonrojó un poco. Fue una reacción inocente y dulce que le encendió la sangre.

–No estoy preparada para esto –aseguró–. Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

–Necesitas tiempo –su cuerpo se moría por ella, pero sabía que no debía presionarla.

No sería justo–. Lo entiendo. –¿De verdad? Porque tengo la impresión de que estás acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quieres cuando quieres. Terry le besó otra vez la mano y luego se la soltó.

–A veces vale la pena esperar. Candy se apartó el largo y sedoso cabello del hombro. El jersey que había enviado la boutique le quedaba de maravilla. Le resaltaba los ojos verdes. –Me gustas, Terry. Pero no creo que acostarme contigo sea una buena idea.

Esto es un asunto de trabajo, nada más. Entonces a él se le pasó algo por la cabeza. Algo que no se le había ocurrido pensar antes porque era una mujer muy sensual a pesar de su inocencia. –¿Eres virgen? Candy se mordió el labio y apartó la vista.

–No, pero eso no significa que tenga por costumbre meterme en la cama con cualquier desconocido –aseguró clavando otra vez la vista en él–. No necesito ser virgen para ser cauta.

–Y yo que me consideraba irresistible… –bromeó Terry para hacerla reír. –Más que irresistible, yo diría incorregible. Sí, sin duda lo era, pensó él. No tenía salvación. –Esto no ha terminado, Candy –le advirtió–.

Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Y terminaremos en la cama tarde o temprano. Candy observó a Terry, que estaba de pie en la cubierta del barco al que habían subido para dar una vuelta por el Sena. Parecía cómodo y tranquilo, y sin embargo presentía una tensión interior en él.

Era un hombre complicado, cercano y al mismo tiempo extremadamente distante. Tenía la sensación de que aunque pasara muchos años con él no llegaría a conocerlo realmente. Y eso era lo que más la entristecía. Porque quería conocerlo, quería entender por qué odiaba al hombre que le había dado la vida. Ella no odiaba a su padre, aunque estaba amargamente enfadada con él. Sabía que esos sentimientos podían echar raíces y quedarse para siempre. No dudaba de que Terry tuviera sus razones para sentirse así, pero le preocupaba cuáles podrían ser. Estaba oscureciendo, y las luces de París brillaban con fuerza sobre el cielo azul oscuro. Trató de disfrutar de la vista, de la catedral de Notre-Dame, de los famosos puentes de piedra, de la gente que paseaba por la orilla del río hablando o besándose.

Pero le resultaba difícil teniendo a Terry tan cerca y con la última conversación todavía fresca en la mente. Quería acurrucarse entre sus brazos mientras la ciudad se deslizaba a su paso. Se arrebujó en el jersey. Abril en París era más frío de lo que había imaginado. Terry se giró para mirarla como si hubiera adivinado de alguna manera su incomodidad. Sin decir una palabra, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

–Tus costillas –protestó ella. –Este costado está bien. El que tengo magullado es el otro – sonrió y volvió a mirar las vistas. Candy pensó que debía de estar algo aburrido, ya que tenía una casa allí y sin duda habría hecho eso antes. Era un plan muy turístico. Le gustaba pensar que lo había hecho por ella, que lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Tras la cena, la había llevado de compras. Candy se sentía muy insegura, pero Terry le dijo que no pasaba nada, que las dependientas la ayudarían. –No quiero gastar más de dos mil–le dijo con el pulso latiéndole con fuerza. Era mucho dinero para invertir en ropa, pero le daba la impresión de que una cifra menor no serviría en la clase de boutiques que estaban visitando. –Deja que yo me preocupe de eso –aseguró él con aquella sonrisa suya tan pícara. Candy sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza. –No. Descuéntalo del dinero que me vas a pagar. Insisto.

–Lo haremos a tu manera –accedió Terry sin discutir. Se fueron añadiendo cajas y bolsas a medida que se probaba más cosas. Insistió en que no necesitaba tanto para una boda, pero Terry no hizo caso de sus protestas. –Haremos cuentas luego, cuando te pague –afirmó. Lo arregló para que lo llevaran todo a su casa y la subió a bordo de aquel barco. Candy inclinó la cabeza y observó su perfil. –Esto es maravilloso, Terry. Gracias. El calor de su cuerpo resultaba reconfortante.

Quería acurrucarse todavía más, pero no se atrevió por dos razones: no estaba segura de que él le hubiera dicho toda la verdad sobre las costillas y era peligroso estar tan cerca. Peligroso para su paz mental y para su fuerza de voluntad. Le había dicho que terminarían en la cama tarde o temprano. Sabía que probablemente tuviera razón, pero estaba decidida a luchar lo más posible. En cuanto Terry se acostara con ella, su deseo desaparecería. Ya no la encontraría interesante, divertida y ninguna de las demás cosas que pensaba en esos momentos de ella. No sería más que otra muesca en el cabecero de la cama. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, menos satisfecha se quedaría con un único encuentro.

Era una locura, pero sabía que era cierto. Terry Grandchester estaba fuera de su alcance. Era muy rico, y ella no era más que una pobre chica de Nueva Orleáns. En el pasado sus padres cuidaban de Remy, de Evie y de ella, y la vida parecía llena de posibilidades. Tenía pensado ir a la universidad. Pero el huracán Katrina destrozó su casa y su familia, su padre se marchó y nada volvió a ser ya lo mismo. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?, ¿cómo pudo mentir durante tanto tiempo y abandonarlos cuando se supo la verdad? Había escogido a su otra familia y ella nunca se lo podría perdonar. No había vuelto a cruzar una palabra con él desde hacía casi seis años, y así pensaba seguir. Miró de reojo a Terry. ¿Sería de fiar o sería la clase de hombre que le daba la espalda a todo y a todos?

No sabía si podría volver a confiar en un hombre. Su padre, James, Bobby…, todos ellos le habían prometido cosas y todos habían roto sus promesas. –¿En qué estás pensando? –quiso saber él girándose para mirarla a los ojos. Candy se encogió de hombros. –En lo maravilloso que es estar aquí y ver cosas sobre las que he leído. Él arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas. –¿Eso es todo? –¿Has estado casado alguna vez? –le espetó Candy, y ella fue la primera sorprendida. ¿De dónde había salido aquella pregunta? –No –respondió él con voz fría, como si estuviera advirtiéndole que no fuera por ahí. –¿Por qué no? –quería saberlo. –¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas, Candy? –Intento conocerte. Eres rico y exitoso, lo normal sería que estuvieras casado y tuvieras una familia. Terry expulsó el aire con fuerza por las fosas nasales mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia las oscuras aguas. –Supongo que no quería cargar con esa responsabilidad.

De todas las respuestas que podría haberle dado, aquella era en cierto modo la peor. No quería hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad. Era más fácil ser un playboy rico. No tenía que ocuparse de nadie más que de sí mismo. Podía cambiar de mujer como cambiaba de camisa. Podía conducir coches deportivos, pasarse la noche fuera y recibir una paliza tratando de rescatar a damiselas en apuros. No era la clase de hombre que podría ser feliz con ataduras. –¿Y qué me dices de ti, Candy? ¿Has estado casada? La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, no se la esperaba. Pero podía responder con sinceridad.

–No, todavía no –sacudió la cabeza–. No ha habido nadie tan importante. –Eso me sorprende –reconoció Terry–. ¿Y qué hay del novio con el que fuiste a Las Vegas? Debía ser importante para ti si estabas dispuesta a dejar tu hogar por él. –Puede que al principio lo creyera –dijo Candy mirando hacia las oscuras aguas–. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así. –¿Cuando se marchó con la bailarina? –No, cuando me di cuenta de que había sido solo una excusa. –¿Una excusa? ¿Cómo explicarle lo desesperada que estaba por salir de Luisiana sin que sonara mal, sin que pareciera que había abandonado a su familia porque se sentía abrumada por la responsabilidad? Pero en realidad no le importaba lo que Terry pensara. Ella no los había abandonado en absoluto. De hecho había conseguido que las cosas mejoraran al irse fuera a ganar dinero. –Él era la excusa que necesitaba para marcharme –afirmó con frialdad–. Necesitaba un empujoncito y él me lo dio. –Y sin embargo, todavía sigues creyendo en el «fueron felices para siempre». –Sí, creo que es posible. ¿Tú no? –No, yo no. Candy no pudo evitar sentir deseos de retarle. –¿Y qué hay de la boda a la que vamos a ir? ¿No crees que serán felices para siempre? –Espero que sí. Anthony merece ser feliz, pero siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido.

No creo que mi opinión le importe demasiado. –Un hombre sensato –bromeó ella–. ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces? –Toda la vida. Es mi hermano. A Candy le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Iba a llevarla a una boda familiar? No sabía que era un evento familiar. Tragó saliva. –No sabía que iba a conocer a tu familia. Eso es mucho más íntimo que un acuerdo de trabajo. –No lo es. No somos una familia muy unida.

Algo en su tono que provocó una punzada de dolor en Candy. Ella ya no tenía relación con su padre, pero no podía imaginarse la vida sin su madre, Remy y Evie. Cierto que quería aventuras y vivir su vida, pero le resultaba impensable no contar con el refugio de la familia. –Parece que te sorprende –continuó Terry–. Y sin embargo, tú estás a miles de kilómetros de tu casa. –Me marché por varias razones, pero seguimos estando muy unidos. Él deslizó la mirada por su rostro. –Te creo. Se te iluminan los ojos cuando los mencionas. –Los quiero –afirmó Candy–. ¿Tú no te sientes solo alguna vez, Terry? –preguntó sin poder contenerse. Él tenía una expresión cansada. Candy vio al hombre que había detrás de la máscara, al guerrero herido. –Llevo solo demasiado tiempo como para sentirme solo – aseguró él deslizándole dos dedos por la mandíbula–. Eres muy ingenua, Cara. No todos necesitamos la compañía de los demás para que nuestra vida sea completa. Ella se revolvió. –Me gusta pensar que soy optimista. No tiene nada de malo esperar que pase lo mejor. No tiene nada de malo querer compartir mi vida con alguien. El barco chocó suavemente contra los neumáticos de goma del muelle. El paseo había terminado. Terry dio un paso atrás y tomó la mano de Candy como si fuera una niña. –Espera –dijo ella cuando trató de guiarla hacia la pasarela–. No soy tan ingenua, Terry. Querer algo más de la vida y de las relaciones no es de ingenua. Soy una mujer madura, sé lo que quiero. Terry inclinó la cabeza. –Tal vez no sea ingenuo saber lo que quieres de la vida. Ojalá más gente lo supiera. Pero querer más de mí sí que es una ingenuidad, Candy. –Yo no he dicho nada de ti, creo –le espetó ella–. Sinceramente, tu arrogancia resulta increíble a veces. No esperó a que Terry respondiera. Se dirigió hacia la pasarela con lágrimas en los ojos y un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Porque sí quería algo más de él, maldito fuera. Quería que hubiera algo más que aquella increíble atracción entre ellos. Quería que hubiera al menos la posibilidad de una relación. Aunque no funcionara.

Debería marcharse, pensó Candy. Debería decirle que rompía el trato. Pero ¿adónde iría? No podía regresar a Niza y no podía salir de Europa sin pasaporte. Sacudió la cabeza enfadada. Por el momento se quedaría. No tenía más remedio.

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA SE PONE CADA VEZ MEJOR, Y FALTA LA MEJOR PARTE... PERO TENGO UNA PEQUEÑA QUEJA, ÚLTIMAMENTE ME HAN TENIDO UN POCO ABANDONADA, NO SABEN CUANTO HE EXTRAÑADO SUS COMENTARIOS, SE QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES SON LECTORAS ANÓNIMAS, Y LO RESPETO, PERO AL NO RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS SIENTO QUE ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LES PARECEN INTERESANTES O NO LES GUSTAN, SI ES ASÍ POR FAVOR DÍGANMELO, EN VERDAD NO SABEN CUANTO MOTIVA EL HECHO DE SABER QUE A ALGUIEN LE AGRADA EL TRABAJO QUE SE HACE AL PUBLICAR UNA HISTORIA.**

**CREO QUE EN PARTE ESA ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA ME HE ATRASADO MUCHO MÁS CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, SIENTO MUCHO DECIRLO PERO NO ME SIENTO MUY MOTIVADA, NO QUIERO QUE SUENE A REPROCHE NI MUCHO MENOS, TAMPOCO VOY A DECIRLES QUE SI NO COMENTAN NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR, POR SUPUESTO YO VOY A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO COMO LO HE HECHO HASTA AHORA, SIMPLEMENTE QUERÍA HACERLES SABER COMO ME SIENTO...**

**ESPERO NO ME LO TOMEN A MAL Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**LINDA NOCHE.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS... PRIMERO QUE NADA ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECERLES TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**NEKITO 1, CELIA, ALE SAMOYA, MON FELTON, LUZ RICO, ANGIE ARDLEY, ANA LIZ, AMY C.L, LADY OLGA DE GRANDCHESTER, VERO Y LIZ CARTER.**

**CRÉANME**** QUE SUS COMENTARIOS ME HICIERON DARME CUENTA DE MUCHAS COSAS, PERO HUBO UN COMENTARIO EN PARTICULAR QUE ME PARECE IMPORTANTE MENCIONAR, Y ESE FUE EL DE AMY C.L. TIENES MUCHA RAZÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE EL AGRADECIMIENTO PERSONAL, Y SI ES VERDAD QUE TE HACEN SENTIR ESPECIAL CUANDO UNA ESCRITORA MENCIONA TU NOMBRE, A MI TAMBIÉN ME HA OCURRIDO, TE AGRADEZCO QUE ME HAYAS HECHO RECORDARLO, CUANDO COMENCÉ A PUBLICAR, SOLÍA MENCIONAR LOS NOMBRES DE LAS CHIAS QUE COMENTABAN, NO SE EN QUE PARTE DEL CAMINO ME PERDÍ... PERO ESTO ME SERVIRÁ DE ALIMENTACIÓN, PARA MEJORAR... EL CONOCER SUS OPINIONES ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA SABER QUE HISTORIAS PUEDEN GUSTARLES PARA PUBLICAR MAS ADELANTE Y TAMBIÉN PARA CREAR ALGUNAS PROPIAS.  
**

**POR ÚLTIMO, PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE OFREZCO UNA DISCULPA A QUIEN SE HAYA SENTIDO OFENDIDA POR LA DEDICATORIA QUE HICE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, NUNCA FUE MI INTENCIÓN MOSTRAR ALGUNA PREFERENCIA POR ALGUIEN... CRÉANME QUE TODAS SON IMPORTANTES, USTEDES SON EL MOTIVO PRINCIPAL POR EL QUE SIGO AQUÍ, PUESTO QUE SI USTEDES NO LEYERAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO TENDRÍA NINGÚN CASO PUBLICARLAS...  
**

**AHORA SÍ, YA LAS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO...**

**LINDA NOCHE.**

**:)**

* * *

**SIETE**

Pasaron otro día entero en París antes de partir hacia Londres en un avión privado a solo unas horas de la boda. Candy no había volado nunca con tanto lujo.

El avión estaba decorado en tonos azules y crema y tenía unos sillones amplios y cómodos. Había espacio de sobra para las piernas y una azafata uniformada para atenderlos. A ella le habría gustado tomar el tren para pasar por el eurotúnel, pero Terry le dijo que la falta de pasaporte suponía un problema. Podían volar porque al parecer Terry conocía a gente. –¿Qué se siente al alquilar un avión privado? –preguntó mientras los motores de la nave se ponían en marcha. –Es mío –replicó él. Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente antes de volver a echar un vistazo alrededor. Le parecía todavía más lujoso que hacía unos instantes.

Terry agarró un ejemplar de un periódico británico y lo abrió. Candy se giró para mirar por la ventanilla mientras el avión adquiría velocidad sobre la pista de aterrizaje antes de elevarse en el aire. Unos instantes después la azafata se acercó a preguntarle si quería algo de beber. Cuando volvió con un vaso de agua helada, Candy le dio las gracias.

Un vaso de verdad en lugar de uno de plástico. Un hombre que poseía un avión. Riqueza y lujo que nunca había imaginado que experimentaría en persona. Se sentía como un fraude. –¿Quieres el periódico? –le preguntó Terry, que había terminado de hojearlo. Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, gracias. ¿Podrías contarme quién estará en la boda? –¿Tienes miedo, Candy? Todavía tenía el ojo algo azulado y negro, pero seguía estando espectacular con su traje italiano oscuro.

Candy se pasó la mano por el vestido color turquesa que había escogido para la boda y se maravilló ante el tacto de la tela. Al menos no parecería que estaba fuera de lugar. Cuando salió aquella mañana con el vestido puesto, a Terry le brillaron los ojos mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada. Le encantaba cómo la miraba y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo, porque se estaba acostumbrando a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica, a necesitarla, y sabía que no duraría. –Un poco –admitió–. Pero más que nada creo que me voy a sentir incómoda.

La expresión de Terry daba a entender que no había razón para ello. –No hay mucho que contar. Anthony va a casarse con una mujer a la que creo que conoció durante su última obra. –¿Es actor o autor de teatro? Terry frunció el ceño mientras la observaba.

–¿Nunca has oído hablar de Anthony Grandchester? Cara se quedó de pronto sin aliento. ¿Anthony Grandchester?, ¿el hermano de Terry era el famosísimo actor? ¿Y ella iba a asistir a su boda? El pánico que había estado conteniendo se desató. Oh, Dios, habría paparazzi, periodistas, gente del cine…, todos se darían cuenta de que ella estaba fuera de lugar. No podía ir a la boda de alguien tan famoso. Candy recapacitó: no podía perder los nervios. ¿Por qué demonios iba a preocuparse toda aquella gente de ella? Nadie se fijaría.

Terry la observaba con una ceja arqueada, como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera explosión. Se negó a darle aquella satisfacción. Podía manejar la situación. Claro que podía. –Sé quién es, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que era tu hermano –afirmó con frialdad. Y ahora que lo sabía, veía el parecido familiar. Le parecía que Terry era mayor, pero igual de guapo. O más, en su opinión. No seguía las noticias del corazón, pero sabía que había habido algún escándalo relacionado con Anthony Grandchester.

Creía recordar que su padre había muerto a manos de un hermano y que había algunos detalles sórdidos sobre su madre, que había intentando ahogarlo cuando era un bebé. Candy se estremeció. ¿Terry había crecido en aquella familia? –Anthony es mi hermanastro –explicó Terry–. Somos de distinta madre. Es probable que Stear, otro de mis hermanastros, también esté allí. Jimmy no, pero su hermana gemela, Karen, sí asistirá. Nosotros tres somos de la misma madre. –Así que tienes cuatro hermanos –Candy no podía recordar de cuántos Grandchester había oído hablar en las revistas. –Somos ocho –afirmó él con mirada inexpresiva–. Tom también es mi hermanastro, igual que los dos mayores, Albert y Archie. –Vaya, ocho hermanos. Albert. Ese era el hermano que había matado accidentalmente a su padre. En cuanto Terry dijo el nombre, recordó haberlo leído. El corazón se le encogió por el hombre que tenía sentado enfrente. Era tan estoico, tan controlado… Deseaba abrazarlo, pero sabía que él no recibiría de buen grado aquel contacto.

Terry asintió secamente. Estaba claro que no quería hablar de ello. Y que ya había dicho más de lo que había querido decir. Candy no deseaba seguir hurgando en sus heridas. –¿Hay algo más que deba saber? –Eso es todo –afirmó él sin ninguna pasión, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo–. Solo falta lo de Karen. Tiene la cara marcada, aunque lo oculta bastante bien. Seguramente no te des cuenta, pero si lo ves… Candy se puso muy recta. –No se me ocurriría jamás preguntarle cómo se lo hizo. Terry suspiró. –Por supuesto que no. Discúlpame. Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. Cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, más se iba distanciando Terry. Ella podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Comparado con el del día anterior, ese Terry era oscuro y cerrado, y ella deseaba desesperadamente poder llegar a él.

La llegada a Londres se retrasó mucho por problemas de tráfico aéreo. Cuando aterrizaron en un aeropuerto privado, había una limusina esperándolos para llevarlos al Grandchester Hotel. A Candy ya no le sorprendía nada de la familia de Terry. Enterarse de que tenía un hermano lo suficientemente rico como para ser el dueño de un hotel en el centro de Londres iba a la par con lo que había averiguado aquellos días. Igual que saber que Terry era tan rico como para tener su propio avión. Candy sacudió la cabeza. Se había equivocado muchísimo con él. Siempre había presumido de conocer a la gente, sobre todo desde que trabajaba en casinos. Pero Terry Grandchester no era lo que parecía a primera vista. Tenía el valor y la agudeza de un jugador profesional, pero había mucho más en él. Debido a la hora, se vieron inmersos en un atasco de tráfico camino al hotel. Pero Terry no parecía darse cuenta. Miraba por la ventanilla con expresión distante. Candy extendió la mano con gesto vacilante y se la puso sobre el muslo para hacerle saber que lo entendía, que estaba a su lado. La piel se le puso de gallina cuando lo tocó, como siempre. T

erry giró la mano, la abrió y sus dedos se enlazaron. No era mucho, solo un simple contacto entre dos personas que apenas se conocían. Y sin embargo parecía mucho, como si sus almas estuvieran enlazadas con sus dedos. Candy giró la cabeza. Los coches y las aceras de Londres se borraron mientras contenía las lágrimas. No lloraría. No permitiría que significara más de lo que era.

Terry consultó el reloj cuando llegaron. Temía que iban a llegar tarde desde el momento en que el aterrizaje se retrasó. Había planeado llegar con el tiempo justo para no tener que socializar con la familia, pero no había contado con el retraso en el aeropuerto y con semejante atasco. Ahora ya estaba allí y tenía que superar el momento. Tenía que ir a la iglesia que estaba al lado del hotel, estar presente en la ceremonia, sonreír, sentirse feliz por Anthony… y confiar en que Albert lo evitara. Lo último que necesitaba era un enfrentamiento con su hermano. Todo el mundo parecía contento o resignado a que Albert hubiera vuelto y quisiera reformar la ruinosa mansión en la que habían crecido. A Terry no podía importarle menos aquella casa. Le daba igual que se viniera abajo y que el pasado quedara sepultado con ella. A Terry no le había importado aquel lugar cuando los abandonó, años atrás; entonces ¿por qué de pronto se preocupaba por la casa? Era una farsa, pura y simplemente. Que los demás se dejaran engañar por su actuación si querían, pero él no. Si alguien le hería una vez, no le daba la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.

Candy salió de la limusina y le sonrió. Él sintió que el mundo daba vueltas, era el efecto de lo que le esperaba. Se alegraba de que ella estuviera a su lado. Llegó un mozo para llevarse su equipaje y Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire antes de tomar a Candy de la mano y dirigirse a la iglesia, que estaba puerta con puerta del hotel. Probablemente la ceremonia ya habría empezado, pero podrían entrar en silencio y quedarse en la parte de atrás. La iglesia estaba vacía, solo había unas señoras limpiando. Terry parpadeó ante la escena que tenía delante. Una gran cantidad de rosas blancas decoraban los bancos y el altar. Se dio la vuelta y guió a Candy hacia el exterior. Ella no habló mientras entraban en el hotel. Encontró sin problemas el salón en el que se estaba celebrando la boda, aunque había menos gente de la que esperaba.

El salón estaba decorado en organza blanca, y el aroma de las rosas inundaba el aire. Unas cuantas personas bailaban siguiendo los acordes de la orquesta, pero las mesas estaban medio vacías. Terry vio a Karen casi al instante. Tomaba fotos con su cámara. Estaba tan elegante como siempre. Miró hacia él, lo vio y se acercó sujetando la cámara como un escudo. –Llegas tarde, Terry –le dijo al acercarse. Deslizó la mirada por su rostro, pero él sabía que no comentaría nada sobre su ojo morado. La abrazo brevemente. A su hermana no le gustaba que la tocaran, pero siempre había sentido tanta lástima por ella que quería hacerle saber que la quería. Ella lo abrazó a su vez y luego dio un paso atrás.

–Hubo un problema en el aeropuerto –dijo Terry–. ¿Dónde están Anthony y Eliza? –Ya se han marchado de luna de miel. Te lo has perdido todo – su voz carecía de censura. Pero así era Karen. Fría y contenida hasta el final. Terry no supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Sabía que iban con el tiempo muy justo pero no había pensado en que se lo fuera a perder todo. Quería ver al menos el final de ceremonia, pasarse luego rápidamente por la celebración y marcharse poco después. Su intención era felicitar a la feliz pareja, hablar al menos con Karen y Stear y luego retirarse a su suite a dormir. No había querido hacerle un feo a Stear no alojándose una noche en su hotel, pero en cuanto pudiera se llevaría a Candy a su casa de Londres y dejaría atrás el Grandchester hotel.

Le presentó a Candy a su hermana. Intercambiaron algunas frases de cortesía y luego Karen dijo que tenía que ir a guardar el equipo. –¿Ha venido todo el mundo? –le preguntó Terry. Si su hermana sabía a qué se refería, no lo mostró. –Todos menos Jimmy. Ah, y Tom también ha venido. Terry se encogió de hombros. -Dayana estaría probablemente trabajando. –Tal vez. No parecía muy contento. Charlaron unos instantes más y luego Karen se marchó. Candy se estaba mordiendo el labio otra vez. Terry sabía que debía sentirse decepcionada por haberse perdido la boda. Quería que dejara de morderse el labio, y quería mordérselo él. Una oleada de deseo puro le atravesó el cuerpo al pensar en ello.

Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea tener una suite en el hotel después de todo. –Siento que no hayas podido conocer a Anthony –dijo. Aunque no le hubiera dicho nada, estaba seguro de que a Candy le habría encantado conocer a su famoso hermano, una estrella de cine. –Yo no lo siento –aseguró Candy con dulzura–. Lo que siento es que no hayas podido ver a tu hermano casarse. Terry habría querido estar allí por Anthony, pero el único culpable era él mismo. Si hubiera volado el día anterior, como todo el mundo, no habría habido problemas. –Me alegro de haber conocido a tu hermana. Es muy guapa. Y muy seria –añadió Candy. -No siempre fue así –dijo Terry sin poder contenerse. –Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó ella curvando los labios en una dulce sonrisa. Dios, le encantaba que sonriera. Y que entendiera cuando no quería hablar de algo. ¿Cómo iba a contarle el horror que se había llevado para siempre la inocencia de Karen? Terry deslizó la mirada por ella.

El vestido turquesa que llevaba puesto era magnífico. La tela se le ajustaba a las curvas y marcaba sus encantos. Tenía las piernas largas y tonificadas, y no pudo evitar imaginar cómo rodearían su cuerpo en un momento de intimidad. La tensión de la boda se iba disipando y él sentía otro tipo de tensión. Deseaba a aquella mujer, quería llevársela a la habitación y dejar lentamente al descubierto cada centímetro de su delicioso cuerpo. Y luego hacerle el amor durante horas, saboreándola y aprendiendo qué la hacía suspirar y gritar de placer. Terry estaba duro como una piedra. Pero sabía que no debía precipitarse, que todavía no era el momento. –¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una copa en el bar? –le propuso–. Sería una pena que nos hubiéramos arreglado para nada. –Eso suena bien. Se dirigieron hacia el bar situado en el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Las cabezas se giraban a su paso, y Terry sabía que se debía a la preciosa mujer que tenía al lado. Encontraron una mesa y se sentaron. Entonces vio a Albert mirándolo desde el fondo del bar.

Sintió una explosión de furia en su interior que lo pilló desprevenido. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde hacía casi veinte años. Albert estaba más viejo, todos lo estaban, pero su cara seguía siendo la misma. Se sentía muy alterado, en muchos sentidos, pero la furia era sin duda la emoción predominante. –Terry, ¿qué pasa? El tono de Candy sonaba preocupado, pero él no fue capaz de apartar los ojos de Albert y responder. Albert parecía tan frío, tan inconmovible. Tan petulante. Sintió un odio profundo que amenazaba con reventarle las costuras. Y más cosas. No quería reconocerlo, pero también sentía desilusión. Traición. Furia. Miedo. Cariño. El cariño era el peor de todos. Porque ese amor estaba muerto y no quedaba más que vacío donde tendría que haber un lazo fraternal. Se puso bruscamente de pie. –He cambiado de opinión. Tomemos una copa en nuestra habitación –dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Candy. Ella frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba. Luego suspiró y descruzó aquellas piernas tan largas. Terry volvió a mirar hacia el fondo del bar, pero Albert ya no estaba.

Candy se había puesto de pie cuando la gente se apartó y él vio a Terry. Su hermano mayor se dirigía directamente hacia él con paso decidido. Su primera reacción fue recibirlo con un puñetazo en la cara. Pero no lo haría. No quería que Albert supiera lo afectado que estaba. –Terry… –Apártate de mí, Albert –le espetó–. No quiero hablar contigo. El momento de hablar era cuando decidiste que era más fácil abandonarnos que quedarte a nuestro lado y cumplir con tu obligación. No tengo nada que decirte. Albert parecía sereno mientras escuchaba sus palabras, lo que solo sirvió para enfurecerlo más. Entonces Albet alzó las manos como si quisiera detener el torrente de palabras. –Entiendo que esto es un shock para ti –aseguró Albert–. Pero este no es el momento. Hablaré contigo cuando te hayas calmado. Terry avanzó hacia su hermano irradiando violencia por cada poro de su cuerpo. –¿Cuando me haya calmado? No soy yo el que salió corriendo porque no podía soportar la presión. No hay nada que puedas decirme que yo quiera oír, Albert. Albert apretó los labios, pero asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Terry observó la retirada de su hermano. La ira se apoderó de él, seguida de frustración y de aquella vieja sensación de abandono. Albert era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que él había conocido. –Terry, ¿estás listo? Sintió la mano de Candy en el brazo, la solidez de su cuerpo a su lado. La gente del bar se había girado para mirarlos, pero una vez que el drama había terminado, se habían girado otra vez. Candy lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y ternura. Terry puso una mano sobre la suya. En cualquier otro momento le habría gustado estar solo. Pero por extraño que fuera, esa vez no. –Sí, vamos. Candy se dio cuenta de que iban a compartir una suite, pero no protestó. Era una suite lujosa con una cama gigante y un sofá en la zona de estar para que ella durmiera. Podría haber insistido en tener su propia habitación una vez que Terry no necesitaba su ayuda para nada, pero no quería dejarlo así. No estaba segura de qué había sucedido en el bar, pero había tenido un gran efecto sobre él. Había perdido los estribos, algo que no le había visto hacer ni cuando se enfrentó a Bobby y a sus hombres.

El Terry que ella conocía no perdía nunca el control. Sin embargo, acababa de hacerlo ahora, y de forma muy clara. Pensó que iba a lanzarse sobre Albert. No sabía nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero estaba claro que pesaba sobre la mente de Terry desde hacía años. Él estaba al lado de la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron del bar. –¿Quieres que le pida algo de beber al servicio de habitaciones? –se ofreció Candy. No era que quisiera una copa, pero necesitaba decir algo, necesitaba llenar el opresivo silencio y ver si podía hacerle hablar otra vez. Terry miró hacia ella. –Claro. –¿Y qué te apetece? –Candy miró la carta fingiendo una naturalidad que no sentía. Si actuaba con normalidad, tal vez él se relajara y se abriera a ella. No era de esperar, pero valía la pena intentarlo. –Pide una botella de champán –dijo–. O lo que quieras. –El champán está bien –Candy descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número del servicio de habitaciones. Nunca había pedido nada al servicio de habitaciones ni nunca había estado en un hotel tan lujoso. Las paredes estaban empapeladas en seda azul pálido. La lámpara de araña del centro de la suite era de cristal veneciano.

Había un sofá Chesterfield flanqueado por dos butacas modernas de piel sobre la alfombra persa más grande que había visto en su vida. Sin duda era la habitación de hotel más lujosa en la que había estado. Mientras esperaba a que llegara el champán se dirigió hacia el escritorio antiguo. Supo que era de estilo francés porque había visto aquel tipo de muebles en Nueva Orleáns. Era de castaño pulido con flores y dibujos tallados. Candy se sentó en la silla y abrió los cajones uno por uno por hacer algo. En el del medio había una baraja de cartas. La sacó, la abrió y empezó a barajar. Se le daba bien, maldita fuera. Era una injusticia haber tenido que marcharse como lo hizo. Tal vez no volvería a trabajar en un casino nunca más, Bobby tenía sus contactos. No solo no volvería a contratarla nunca más, también impediría que lo hicieran en cualquier otro casino. Llamaron a la puerta y se levantó para abrir. Entró un camarero llevando un carrito con champán en hielo y dos copas, lo abrió y les sirvió. Terry se le dio una propina y el camarero se marchó.

Candy dio un sorbo a su copa y observó a Terry. Él se acercó con la suya a la ventana y la apuró de un trago. –He encontrado una baraja de cartas –dijo Candy tomando la botella y sirviéndole otra copa–. ¿Quieres que juguemos una mano de póquer? Terry se giró para mirarla. –Sé que estás acostumbrado a ganar –continuó ella–. Pero nunca has jugado conmigo. Trataré de no avergonzarte. Terry no podía resistirse a un desafío. Y ella lo desafiaría si era necesario. No sabía si podría ganarle, pero no hacía falta que él lo supiera. Era buena a las cartas, eso sin duda. Y se marcaba buenos faroles. –¿Qué nos apostamos? –le preguntó Terry. Candy se alegró de haber conseguido intrigarlo lo suficiente para sacarle de su aislamiento. –Si yo gano me tienes que llevar a algún lugar turístico que a ti te espante pero a mí me guste. –¿Por ejemplo? –No sé –Candy se lo pensó un instante–. Un paseo por la zona en la que actuaba Jack el Destripador. O un banquete con muslos de pavo estilo Enrique VIII. Terry sonrió levemente. –¿Y si gano? Candy se encogió de hombros. –Iremos a donde tú quieras. –No es un buen incentivo –aseguró él dando otro sorbo a su copa de champán. Entornó los ojos y deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo. A Candy le ardía la piel y se le pusieron erectos los pezones por debajo de la tela del vestido. –Tengo una idea mejor –propuso Terry mirándola a los ojos–.

Nos apostaremos la ropa que llevamos puesta…

* * *

**HUY AHORA SI QUE SE PUSO BUENO EL ASUNTO, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SABREMOS QUIEN GANA LA APUESTA...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...**

**UNA COSITA MÁS...**

**VERO: COMO YA DIJE NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN OFENDER A NADIE, EN VERDAD RESPETO TU COMENTARIO Y TU DECISIÓN DE NO VOLVER A LEER LO QUE PUBLICO Y EN VERDAD DE TODO CORAZÓN TE DIGO QUE SI TE INTERESA TENER LOS ARCHIVOS, YO PUEDO ENVIÁRTELOS TODOS. **

**Y ESO SE LO DIGO A TODAS, SI QUIEREN UNA COPIA DE LOS ARCHIVOS, SOLO ENVÍENME SU DIRECCIÓN DE CORREO, RECUERDEN QUE EL ARROBA NO SE VE ASÍ QUE DEBEN ESCRIBIRLO CON LETRA TODO**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS... PARA QUE VEAN COMO LAS CONSIENTO, NO QUISE HACERLAS ESPERAR... SEGURAMENTE TODAS ESTÁN ESPERANDO SABER SI CANDY ACEPTA EL RETO...**

**ANTES DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS, SI NO GUSTAN DE ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA, ABSTÉNGANSE DE LEER...**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

**LIZ GARCIA S, VERO, GUEST, ANALIZ, LIZ CARTER, NADIA, CELIA.**

**Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS ANÓNIMAS. **

**VERO: GRACIAS POR LA ACLARACIÓN, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :)**

* * *

**OCHO**

A Candy le latía el corazón con fuerza. Strip póquer. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Porque sabía lo que ocurriría si perdía. Sentía el cuerpo tirante, la zona entre los muslos derritiéndose. Su cuerpo anhelaba tanto a Terry que le asustaba. Si terminaban juntos en la cama, no sabía qué podría suceder después, pero temía que fuera el final para ella. El maravilloso sentimiento que experimentaba cuando estaba con él moriría. Y no estaba preparada para que eso sucediera. Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire. Pero no iba a perder. Tenía tantas posibilidades de ganar como él. Tal vez más, porque ella había jugado tanto tiempo desde el otro lado de la mesa que tenía un instinto diferente. –De acuerdo –dijo–. Nos apostaremos la ropa. Terru sonrió por primera vez desde hacía horas. Era una sonrisa de absoluta confianza en sí mismo. –Pero hay un problema –continuó Candy–. Tú tienes más ropa que yo. O me dejas un par de manos de ventaja o cuentas la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata como uno. Terry se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la silla más cercana. –La camisa y la corbata cuentan como uno. Candy le señaló la cintura con la barbilla. –¿Y el cinturón? –Va con los pantalones. Candy agarró la baraja de cartas. Si con aquello conseguía que él dejara de pensar en lo que había pasado, si le devolvía la alegría, se arriesgaría. –De acuerdo entonces. Si acercas una de esas sillas podemos jugar en el escritorio. –En la cama, Candy. Es más grande. Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No por la vergüenza, sino por la carga sexual. Quería jugar al strip póquer en una cama con aquel hombre. Y quería ganar para ver su maravilloso cuerpo otra vez. –De acuerdo –agarró la copa de champán–. Vamos. Candy abrió camino hasta el dormitorio, dejó la copa en la mesilla y se quitó los tacones antes de subirse a la cama. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Terry la estaba mirando con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

–Podemos saltarnos las cartas –dijo él con voz sensual–. Nos ahorraríamos tiempo y molestias. –Súbete a la cama, Terry, Y prepárate para perder la camisa. Él se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se subió a la cama por el otro lado. El centro era una buena superficie de juego. Candy barajó y Terry cortó. Luego ella repartió con movimientos rápidos y ensayados. –Me encanta ver cómo acaricias las cartas con tus manos –dijo él. –No intentes distraerme –respondió Candy con frialdad. Luego levantó sus cartas y miró a Terry, que también la estaba mirando. Ambos trataban de descifrar la jugada que tenía el otro a través de su expresión. –Eres muy buena faroleando –aseguró Terry. Ella alzó una ceja. –¿Quién dice que voy de farol? –Siempre puedo leer a la gente, pero a ti se te da bien esconder tus emociones en la mesa. Ya me di cuenta de ello en Niza. –Es la práctica –dijo, pero tenía el corazón cargado de adrenalina. Sin duda la cercanía de Terry la alteraba. Él dejó dos cartas y sonrió. Candy volvió a mirar su mano. Tenía dos cincos, no estaba mal, pero quería mejorar. Dejó tres cartas y volvió a repartir. Esa vez sacó un as, un dos y otro cinco. Sin ser espectacular, era una buena mano. –Voy –dijo Terry. Candy dejó las cartas en la mesa. Él se limitó a sonreír. Candy había visto aquella sonrisa con anterioridad, cuando el gancho de Bobby pensó que había ganado. Entonces Terry mostró su jugada.

Ella sintió una oleada de alivio al darse cuenta de que había perdido. –El trío gana a la pareja –aseguró. –Tal y como yo lo veo, aquí no hay perdedores. –La camisa, por favor. La sonrisa de Terry le provocó una oleada de puro deseo. Él se aflojó la corbata y un segundo después se la lanzó. Luego se desabrochó lentamente la inmaculada camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. –¡Llevas camiseta debajo! –exclamó Candy. –Haberlo pensado antes. Ahora es demasiado tarde –se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Maldición. ¿Por qué los hombres llevaban mucha más ropa que las mujeres? No le parecía justo. Ella no llevaba ni siquiera medias, y se arrepentía. Pero en el sur el calor era demasiado fuerte para llevarlas y se había acostumbrado a no hacerlo. Afortunadamente, Terry perdió la siguiente mano. No parecía tan molesto como había cabido esperar por perder dos rondas seguidas. Candy empezó a preguntarse si no lo estaría haciendo adrede, jugando con ella para hacer que se confiara. Pero no se dejaría distraer. Cuando se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, Candy contuvo un gemido. Tenía la piel negra y azul allí donde los gorilas de Bobby le habían pegado. –Parece peor de lo que es –la tranquilizó él–. Tengo los músculos fuertes, y eso me protegió las costillas. Al parecer, hacer gimnasia es beneficioso. Candy tragó saliva. El moratón tenía un aspecto brutal, y sin embargo los abdominales seguían siendo tan impresionantes como ella recordaba. Le dieron ganas de deslizar la lengua por ellos. Pero contuvo sus impulsos y se concentró en las cartas. Tenía que tener cuidado. La siguiente mano se jugó muy deprisa. Supo que había perdido al ver la sonrisa de Terry. Deslizó la mano hacia las cartas. Dos parejas frente a una. Maldición. –El vestido, Candy –le pidió él. Ella pensó en insistir en quitarse las braguitas mejor, porque así al menos tendría el vestido para cubrirse. Pero ¿y si perdía otra mano? No podría quitarse el sujetador sin sacarse antes el vestido, y eso significaría que el vestido sería lo siguiente y se quedaría únicamente en sujetador. Sintió una oleada de calor que le atravesó los huesos, la sangre y todas las células del cuerpo. ¿Sería por la vergüenza o por la atracción sexual? No lo sabía, pero agarró el bajo del vestido a la altura de las rodillas. No le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, no renegaría de una apuesta. Se levantó el vestido lentamente dejando al descubierto los muslos, el vientre y los senos antes de quitárselo por la cabeza y dejarlo encima de la cama. Los ojos de Terry se habían vuelto oscuros al mirarla. Ella sabía lo que estaba viendo. La blanca seda de sus braguitas era muy fina, y las copas de encaje del sujetador apenas le contenían los senos cuando se inclinaba hacia delante. Los pezones se le habían puesto duros hacía ya un buen rato, y no le cabía duda de que Terry ya lo habría notado a través de la seda. –¿Satisfecho? –le preguntó. –No mucho. –Creo que me toca repartir a mí. Recogió las cartas y se inclinó lo suficiente para hacerle pensar que se le iban a salir los senos. Era un truco barato para distraerlo, pero no le importaba. Terry no iba a darle cuartel, tenía que ser tan despiadada como él. –Creo que nunca había visto nada tan sexy como una mujer repartiendo cartas en ropa interior –dijo él con voz cargada de deseo. Ella alzó la vista y el corazón le dio un vuelco ante la intensidad de su mirada. –Me sorprende –aseguró–. Pensé que habías jugado más veces a esto. –Y así es –reconoció Terry–. Pero normalmente no dura tanto. Candy parpadeó. –Sólo hemos jugado tres manos. Él alzó una ceja con expresión de superioridad. –Las mujeres con las que he jugado preferían perder lo más rápido posible. La parte buena viene después. Candy trató de no imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Terry al lado de otra mujer. Encima de otra mujer. –Eso está muy bien –afirmó con tirantez. Ahora presta atención al juego y deja de intentar distraerme con sexo –barajó las cartas y le tendió el mazo para que cortara–. No va a resultarte tan fácil ganar. Terry chasqueó la lengua mientras cortaba. –¿No te has dado cuenta todavía de que yo nunca pierdo, Cara? –Yo tampoco –afirmó ella recogiendo las cartas y repartiendo la siguiente mano. Las siguientes manos transcurrieron sin que nada sucediera, terminaban en un punto muerto porque alguno de los dos no iba. Terry se bajó de la cama. Candy observó cómo se le marcaban los músculos de la espalda mientras se dirigía a la zona de estar. Cuando volvió con la botella de champán, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse mirándolo fijamente. –¿Más champán? –le preguntó él. Candy asintió. Estaba muriéndose de sed, pero no estaba segura de si por el calor o por él. Terry le llenó la copa y ella dio un pequeño sorbo antes de colocarla en la mesilla de noche. Tenía pensado beber muy despacio para que no se le subiera a la cabeza. Terry ya se le había subido bastante por el mero hecho de estar tan cerca.

Lo importante era seguir jugando y, más importante todavía, seguir conservando la ropa. Terry se había relajado considerablemente desde el inicio de la partida. No se engañaba a sí misma, sabía que no había olvidado lo sucedido en el bar con su hermano. Solo lo había dejado al fondo de su mente. Pero parecía más contento, era el Terry que ella conocía. Lo que hubiera pasado con Terry seguía haciéndole mucho daño. Quería saber, pero no podía preguntárselo. Todavía no. Tal vez nunca. ¿Qué derecho tenía? Ninguno. Ese pensamiento la entristeció. Terry se sentó y recogió las cartas. Le tocaba a él repartir, y lo hizo con movimientos eficientes. A Candy se le aceleró el pulso al ver que tenía tres ases. Terry dejó tres cartas. A ella le sudó un poco el labio superior al recoger las cartas que le repartió. Sintió una oleada de alivio. Dos sietes. –¿Qué me dices, Candy? –le preguntó Terry–. ¿El sujetador contra mis pantalones, o prefieres no ir y conservar la dignidad? Candy alzó la barbilla. –Muéstrame tus cartas, Jack. –Si eso es lo que quieres, cariño… Cuando dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, Candy dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso. –Oh, Terry –murmuró dejando las cartas muy despacio sobre la mesa–. Estoy deseando volver a verte las piernas. Empieza a desnudarte, cariño –no pudo evitar sonreír. Terry levantó una ceja y la miró con admiración. –Así que la gatita tiene garras. Bien hecho –se puso de pie y se desabrochó el cinturón. Aunque Candy estaba sentada en la cama en ropa interior, el cuerpo le ardía. Sobre todo cuando se bajó los pantalones por las caderas. Llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos blancos y ella deslizó la mirada hacia el bulto que ocultaban. Un bulto muy grande. –Estoy más que dispuesto para ti, cariño –aseguró–. Podemos parar este juego en cualquier momento y empezar con la parte nueva. Candy quería. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era una mala idea. Mala porque lo estaba deseando. Porque nunca había deseado tanto a ningún hombre y no sabía qué podría pasar si se dejaba ir. ¿Se enamoraría? ¿Le rompería Terry el corazón? ¿O tendrían un momento sexual magnífico y luego se marcharían cada uno por su lado como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Sería capaz de mantener relaciones sexuales sin ningún compromiso? Lo dudaba mucho. Nunca había tenido una aventura de una noche y nunca se había acostado con un hombre al que acabara de conocer.

Hacía tres días que conocía a Terry, ¿cómo iba a acostarse con él? –Creo que lo que no quieres es perder –aseguró ella. –No tengo intención de perder, Candy –respondió Terry con expresión oscura. –No es a mí a la que solo le queda una prenda –le recordó. –El juego no ha terminado todavía. Candy recogió las cartas y las barajó. Cuando Terry hubo cortado, repartió. La siguiente mano no fue tan buena, así que no apostó. Transcurrieron tres manos más sin que jugara. –¿Estás intentando retrasar lo inevitable? –preguntó Terry. –No he tenido ninguna jugada buena –reconoció ella–. Y sabes que en este juego no hay límite de tiempo. Pero transcurrieron otros quince minutos antes de que tuviera buenas cartas. Solo le faltaba una para conseguir cinco iguales. Era un riesgo, pero la siguiente carta fue un diamante y suspiró para sus adentros aliviada, aunque no demostró nada. Esa vez, cuando llegó la hora de ver, dejó las cartas sobre la mesa con una floritura. –Supera esto. La sonrisa de Terry no era la que esperaba ver. –Puedo hacerlo –aseguró mostrándole sus cartas. Full. Candy soltó una palabrota silenciosa. ¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera? ¿Por qué no había visto nada en su lenguaje corporal en esa ocasión? Porque era muy bueno, esa era la razón. Y ella también. Normalmente. –El sujetador –pidió Terry con los ojos brillantes–. Quítatelo. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza dentro del pecho, Candy estiró la columna y se echó las manos a la espalda para desabrochárselo. Alzó los brazos y se quitó el sujetador primero por un lado y luego por otro antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Sintió el calor subiéndole por el cuello, pero se negó a reconocerlo. Lo que hizo fue alzar la barbilla y ponerse en jarras, retándolo a que mirara todo lo que quisiera. No sabía qué iba a pasar a continuación, pero estaba claro que Terry sí. –Ya está –dijo él–. Pago la prenda.

Dejó las cartas a un lado y fue hacia ella. Candy sintió una oleada de pánico, pero lo apartó de sí y se refugió en brazos de Terry. ¿Cómo iba a negar que estaba donde quería estar, donde sabía que acabaría casi desde el momento en que lo conoció? Terry le acarició la piel del hombro con tanta delicadeza que Candy se estremeció. –Eres increíblemente bella –dijo antes de colocar su boca sobre la de ella. Lo primero que Candy pensó fue que tenía que preservar su corazón, que tenía que rechazarlo. Lo segundo fue que no podía evitar que lo que había entre ellos siguiera su curso. La tensión llevaba días siendo insoportable y se había intensificado con la partida. Aquel era el único alivio aceptable para ambos, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptarlo y disfrutar. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, que la amara con la fuerza propia de su personalidad.

Lo deseaba desesperadamente. Candy le pasó las manos por el pelo disfrutando de su tacto. Finalmente se sentía libre para tocarlo y hacerlo suyo. Al quitarse el sujetador todo había cambiado. Habían cruzado una línea y ya no había marcha atrás. Terry la atrajo hacia sí y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Luego le puso las manos en el trasero y la apretó contra su firme erección. Candy contuvo al aliento ante la sensación que la atravesó con aquel simple contacto de sus cuerpos a través de la delgada tela que los separaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquel tipo de contacto. Pero con Terry todo parecía mucho más intenso que con cualquier otra persona. Él flexionó las caderas y presionó con fuerza contra su centro. El cuerpo de Candy respondió con una marea de humedad. La besó con más pasión, sus lengua bailaron con una urgencia que ella no había experimentado nunca. Fue un beso profundo e intenso, pero no era suficiente. Candy trató de apretarse más, no pudo evitar el gemido que sonó en su garganta. Terry dejó de besarla al instante, y ella se sintió vacía y desilusionada. –Había olvidado lo de tu labio. Lo siento –se disculpó. –No –aseguró ella–, no es eso. Bésame, Terry. No dejes de besarme.

Él volvió a apretar la boca contra la de ella. Y luego la levantó y la recostó en la cama antes de colocarse encima de ella. Tenía el cuerpo duro y fuerte, le encantaba sentir su presión sobre ella. Cuando le deslizó una mano por la colina del seno, Candy arqueó la espalda. Terry le apretó suavemente el pezón con mano experta hasta que ella se convirtió en una masa temblorosa de terminaciones nerviosas sensibles. –Terry –susurró con voz jadeante. Sentía deseos de llorar de alegría, de frustración, de dolor. No sabía por qué sentía todas aquellas cosas con él, pero la intensidad le dolía físicamente. –Lo sé –respondió él antes de besarle el cuello por encima del escote. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las costillas, por la colina de los senos, por la suave piel del abdomen.

Candy no habría podido apartarse en aquel momento aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Y desde luego no quería. En cuanto la boca de Terry se cerró sobre el pezón, Candy gritó. El placer fue increíblemente intenso cuando se lo succionó con fuerza. Ella le clavó los dedos en el pelo y en los hombros. Terry le deslizó la mano por el abdomen, bajo la seda de las braguitas y encontró su húmedo y ardiente centro. Gimió al introducirle los dedos entre las piernas. Aquellos dedos tan inteligentes que manejaban las cartas con tanta destreza empezaron a tocar su cuerpo como si fuera un delicado instrumento. Dos dedos le masajearon el clítoris, haciéndola gritar de placer. Y luego los bajó un poco más, introduciendo en su cuerpo un dedo al que luego añadió un segundo.

La boca de Terry jugueteó con sus pezones mientras la acariciaba con los dedos, y Candy sintió que iba a estallar. Tenía el cuerpo dolorosamente tirante cuando arqueó las caderas y trató de que moviera la mano más deprisa. Sintió cómo se acercaba el éxtasis, sintió todas las célula de su cuerpo vibrar de deseo… y entonces ocurrió. Alcanzó la cima y cayó hacia el otro lado sin dejar de gemir y de jadear.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

**EN VERDAD ¿QUIÉN PODRÍA RESISTIRSE A JUGAR CON UN HOMBRE COMO ESE?**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**AMY C.L., VERO, CONNY DE G, LIZ CARTER, CELIA, ANALIZ, ANGIE DE ARDLEY.**

**Y POR SUPUESTO TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN ANONIMAMENTE..**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS, SI TE DISGUSTA ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA ABSTENTE DE LEER. **

**PD. ESTE CAPÍTULO TAMBIÉN ESTA MUY HOT...**

* * *

**NUEVE**

Terry no había experimentado nunca una urgencia igual. Cuando le hacía el amor a una mujer se tomaba su tiempo. Siempre tenía el control. Pero esa vez no. Los gemidos de Candy, el modo en que le acariciaba la piel, la dulce intensidad de su voz mientras temblaba bajo las caricias… Por no mencionar su húmedo calor y el olor de su piel. Tenía que tomarla en aquel instante. Le dolía el costado, pero no le importaba. Nunca había sentido una excitación tan dulce y dolorosa. Sus heridas no podían compararse. Candy seguía sacudiéndose por el poder del clímax mientras él prácticamente le arrancaba las braguitas de seda.

Luego se quitó los calzoncillos y se acomodó entre sus piernas otra vez. Candy se abrió de inmediato y le rodeó las caderas con sus largas piernas cuando la penetró. No tuvo ninguna consideración, la había perdido en algún momento del camino. Candy estaba preparada para él, más que preparada, pero gimió un poco cuando la poseyó. El pecho le subía y le bajaba rápidamente mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se acomodara al de él. Terry no podía hablar, no podía preguntarle si estaba bien, porque necesitaba de toda su concentración para no tomarla rápida y furiosamente. Hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse y entonces ella alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. –Terry –gimió suavemente–. Oh, Terry. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero él supo instintivamente que no eran lágrimas de dolor ni de infelicidad. Dios, era preciosa. Y era suya. Perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Empezó a moverse sin descanso mientras la acariciaba. Cabalgó con fuerza, pero ella lo recibió sin temor, abriéndole las caderas y con sus preciosos senos balanceándose con la fuerza del acto amoroso.

Terry se estaba volviendo loco. Ella lo volvía loco. Se contuvo todo lo que pudo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Candy apretarse a su alrededor. Un instante más tarde ella arqueó la espalda y gimió al sentir el éxtasis. Terry le succionó un pezón para aumentar el placer. Respondía de un modo increíble. Cuando cayó desmadejada sobre la cama, Terry le sujetó las nalgas y la alzó hacia él hasta que su cuerpo empezó a encenderse una vez más. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que volviera a experimentar otro orgasmo.

Esa vez él la acompañó y derramó su esencia con tanta intensidad que se le nubló la vista durante una décima de segundo. Dejarse llevar en el interior del cuerpo de Candy era lo más increíble y maravilloso que había experimentado en su vida. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente estaba la certeza de que no duraría. Nunca duraba. Nada ocupaba su atención más allá del tiempo que necesitaba para establecer su dominio. Ni siquiera una mujer tan dulce y sexy como Candy White.

Candy se despertó con el sonido del agua de la ducha. Se incorporó en la mullida cama, parpadeó, bostezó… y entonces cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién. Y de lo que había hecho. Oh, Dios. Sentía el cuerpo deliciosamente lánguido, aunque también notaba un poco de irritación entre las piernas. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se habían pasado la noche haciendo el amor. Se dormían, se despertaban entrelazados entre las sábanas, volvían a dormirse, hacían el amor una vez más. Nunca había tenido un amante como Terry, un hombre tan en sintonía con su cuerpo que le proporcionaba placer con el más mínimo roce. Lo que sentía cuando estaba con él resultaba muy peligroso. Podría llegar a amarlo si no se andaba con cuidado. Candy se sentó y se agarró las rodillas. No. De eso ni hablar.

Era una mujer adulta que controlaba su destino y su cuerpo. Había hecho el amor con Terry, o mejor dicho, había tenido relaciones sexuales con Terry porque tenía sus necesidades y él era muy bueno satisfaciéndolas. Las mujeres también podían disfrutar del sexo sin más. Ella acababa de hacerlo. Una y otra vez. Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sintió cómo se sonrojaba. ¿Por qué diablos se estaba poniendo roja? Retiró las sábanas, se puso de pie y se estiró. Se acercó al enorme vestidor donde le habían colgado todas sus cosas. En la parte de atrás había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Candy dio un respingo. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? Su cuerpo desnudo brillaba. Tenía la piel luminosa y el largo cabello revuelto le caía por la espalda. Los ojos verdes parecían adormilados, tenía un aspecto salvaje y saciado. Se mordió el labio inferior. Si Terry salía del baño y quería volver a repetirlo todo de nuevo, ella no le diría que no. Encontró un albornoz y se lo puso. Luego escogió la ropa interior y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Terry estaba de pie frente al espejo con una toalla anudada a la cintura y una cuchilla de afeitar en la mano.

Se detuvo cuando Candy entró y se giró para mirarla. Ella no sabía qué decirle después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar, y eso le molestaba, porque no se sentía así antes de que se acostaran. Sabía que tenía que mantener las distancias y no lo había hecho. Terry la atrajo hacia su cálido y húmedo cuerpo. Olía a fresco y a limpio cuando la besó. Ella abrió la boca bajo la suya, sorprendida de lo mucho que todavía lo deseaba. Notó cómo se ponía duro, cómo el pene se apretaba insistentemente contra su muslo. Candy deslizó la mano por debajo de la toalla y lo tomó con la mano. Tenía la piel ardiendo. Lo tocó con delicadeza. Terry gimió. Un instante más tarde le estaba quitando el albornoz, lamiéndole los pezones mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía. –Quiero que nos veas, quiero que veas lo que me haces – murmuró él con voz ronca girándola hasta que la tuvo frente al espejo.

Era casi tan alta como él, pero Terry era mucho más robusto. Era todo músculo bronceado, y le quitaba el aliento. Terry le agarró los senos desde atrás y le pellizcó los pezones hasta que ella pensó que iba a llegar al orgasmo solo por sus caricias. –Eres preciosa, Candy –le dijo al oído con un jadeo–. Te deseo otra vez. –Sí –gimió ella. Pensó que iba a darle la vuelta y que la llevaría de regreso a la cama, pero no lo hizo. Terry se inclinó sobre ella y le agarró las caderas. Candy gimió. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer resultaba muy erótico. Muy rudo. No se creía capaz de sobrevivir a algo tan íntimo y tan sensual como ver a aquel hombre haciéndole el amor frente al espejo. Pero no quería que parara. Lo deseaba otra vez. Desesperadamente. Quería ver su rostro. Cuando se deslizó en el interior de su cuerpo, sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo. Candy contuvo el aliento ante la fuerza de su posesión. Se agarró a la encimera cuando él empezó a moverse. Seguían mirándose, como si se tratara de un concurso para ver quién aguantaba más sin desviar la vista. Fue Terry quien cerró los ojos primero. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y la expresión de éxtasis de su rostro hizo que a Candy se le encogiera el corazón dentro del pecho.

Un instante después los dedos de Terry se deslizaron hacia su clítoris y ella no pudo seguir concentrándose en mirarlo. Solo podía sentir, solo podía maravillarse ante las sensaciones que la atravesaban. No duraron mucho. Candy se estremeció unos instantes después y Terry la siguió casi al instante. Ella se apoyó sobre los codos jadeando intensamente. El modo en que acababan de tener relaciones debería parecerle impersonal, pero no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Sentía como si sus almas estuvieran entrelazadas, como si hubieran visto una parte del otro que nadie hubiera descubierto antes. Al instante se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan tonta. Terry era un hombre muy sensual, le había hecho el amor a muchas mujeres. Ella era solo la novedad de la semana. Terry se retiró de su cuerpo y Candy se sintió vacía sin él. Pero entonces la llevó hacia la ducha y la colocó bajo el agua. Tardaron mucho tiempo en salir. Aquella tarde dejaron el hotel. Candy pensó que volverían a París, pero Terry se la llevó a su enorme apartamento con vistas al Támesis. Estaba decorado de forma moderna, como el de París. –¿Por qué nos quedamos anoche en el hotel estando tan cerca? –preguntó observando la vista. Se veían las Casas del Parlamento, el Big Ben y más edificios que no podía identificar. Terry levantó la vista del correo que estaba revisando. –Me pareció que era lo que había que hacer en ese momento. Candy frunció el ceño mientras él revisaba las cartas. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido increíble. Demasiado increíble. Porque ahora no quería hacer lo que tenía que hacer, no quería pedirle el dinero acordado para seguir con su vida. –¿Se sabe algo de mi pasaporte y mi tarjeta de crédito? – preguntó. Terry volvió a alzar la vista. –Tengo a alguien trabajando en ello. Pero no, todavía no se sabe nada.

–¿Eres consciente de que no puedo volver a casa hasta que haya recuperado mi pasaporte? Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Había expresado en voz alta su miedo y le había dado una pista de lo que quería hacer. Si Terry no podía conseguirle el pasaporte, tendría que ir a la embajada de Estados Unidos y solicitar uno nuevo. No le preocupaba que alguien utilizara su tarjeta porque se necesitaba el número secreto, pero si no la recuperaba pronto, denunciaría la pérdida y haría que le enviaran una nueva allí a Londres. Terry dejó el correo a un lado y le lanzó una mirada ardiente que la dejó temblando. ¿Cómo era posible que la mirara así cuando acababan de hacer el amor hacía solo unas horas? –¿Tienes prisa por dejarme, Candy? –He cumplido con mi parte del acuerdo –respondió ella con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. A Terry se le oscureció la mirada. –Tendrás tu dinero. Y tu pasaporte en cuanto lo recupere. Candy sintió que había cometido un error. Quería correr hacia él, rodearle la cintura con los brazos y apretar la mejilla contra su pecho. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que no quería marcharse pero que debía hacerlo por su propio bien. Porque Terry le importaba. Demasiado. En tan breve espacio de tiempo, Terry Grandchester se las había arreglado para traspasar sus defensas y conseguir que le importara. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía confiar en él.

No podía entregarle su corazón. Ese tipo de confianza ciega nunca funcionaba. Su madre la había tenido por su padre y había terminado con el corazón destrozado. Ella no sufriría el mismo destino. Terry era guapísimo y una maravilla en la cama, pero eso era todo. No se enamoraría de él. Creía en el amor para toda la vida, pero sabía que no podía ser unilateral. Y no había absolutamente nada en Terry que indicara que corriera el peligro de enamorarse de ella. –Esto no va a ninguna parte, Terry –aseguró–. Los dos lo sabemos. Él la miró con furia. –Hemos pasado una noche juntos. Es un poco pronto para pensar en el futuro, ¿no crees? –Tal vez para ti sí –respondió ella, herida–. Pero yo tengo que encontrar otro trabajo y seguir adelante con mi vida. No puedo quedarme aquí como si fuera… ¿qué?, ¿una acompañante de pago? –Esa parte ha terminado –aseguró Terry con tono pausado–. Te pagué para que vinieras a la boda. Viniste. Ahora estamos en otra cosa. –¿En qué estamos? Él apretó las mandíbulas. –Tengo trabajo –dijo–. Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi despacho. Al final del pasillo a la izquierda. –¿Así es como pones fin a las discusiones? –le preguntó Candy–. ¿Marchándote? Terry se giró para mirarla. –¿Qué discusión, Candy? Tú has dicho que quieres marcharte y yo te he dicho que estoy trabajando en ello.

–Tú no dejas entrar a nadie, ¿verdad? La sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Terry. Pero al instante adquirió la misma expresión impenetrable de siempre. –Como te he dicho, estaré en el despacho. Candy se quedó con los brazos cruzados mientras le veía marcharse. Estaba furiosa, pero no había nada más que decir. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Llorar por un hombre era una debilidad y ella no era débil. Nunca lo sería. Cuanto antes recuperara el control sobre su vida y saliera de allí, mejor. Terry se pasó la mañana frente al ordenador. La bolsa de Nueva York acababa de abrir, era justo lo que necesitaba para perderse durante un rato. Compró y vendió miles de acciones, consciente de cuándo debía iniciar y cuándo poner fin a cada transacción. La emoción de la caza siempre le resultaba excitante, pero esa vez no fue así. No podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que estaba en la otra habitación. Le había acusado de estar blindado, de no dejar entrar a nadie. Quería negarlo, pero no podía. Las relaciones resultaban siempre impredecibles. Si no podías contar con las personas que compartían tu misma sangre, ¿cómo iba a confiar uno en otra persona? Aquella certeza le había ahorrado mucha angustia a lo largo de los años. Terry apretó otro botón. Seguía siendo hábil en el juego y ganó dinero como siempre, pero quería parar, quería ir a buscar a Candy y abrazarla. Quería desnudarla y perderse otra vez en su delicioso cuerpo. La sensación le resultaba extraña. Era un hombre muy sexual que disfrutaba haciendo el amor con las mujeres, pero nunca se había obsesionado con ninguna. Para él era impactante volver a desearla tan pronto después de haber encontrado alivio en su cuerpo.

El sexo era algo placentero, no una obsesión. Hasta Candy. Se estaba poniendo duro solo de pensar en ella. Apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos y le dio al botón de compra. La transacción siguió adelante, pero en lugar de experimentar la alegría habitual se sintió frustrado. Frustrado porque quería estar con Candy. Quería sentir sus piernas enredadas en el cuerpo mientras la embestía. Pero sobre todo quería hablar con ella. Le gustaba su compañía. Se centró en la pantalla del ordenador. A Candy solo le importaba cobrar su dinero y marcharse, ¿por qué estaba pensando tanto en ella? No había nada entre ellos más que un sexo estupendo. Podría disfrutar de ello los siguientes días, siempre y cuando Candy volviera a hablarle. Pulsó el botón de vender y la sangre le bulló al ver cómo el dinero se apilaba en su cuenta.

Cuando terminó las transacciones eran más de las ocho de la tarde. Se levantó del ordenador. Había hecho un esfuerzo por concentrarse y había ganado dinero, pero el ansia que lo carcomía por dentro se había hecho más fuerte con el paso de las horas. Encontró a Candy en la terraza del salón. Debajo, la ciudad se extendía en una interminable alfombra de luces y sonidos. Ella estaba inclinada sobre la barandilla con un vaso de vino en la mano. Seguía llevando el vestido verde mar sin mangas de antes, pero se había quitado los zapatos. –¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Terry. Ella se dio la vuelta y se llevó la mano al corazón. –Dios mío, qué susto me has dado. –¿En qué estabas pensando tan concentrada? Como si no lo supiera, pensó él. No se arrepentía de haberse ido antes, pero sí de no haberle dicho que quería que se quedara porque le gustaba estar con ella. Candy se colocó un largo mechón tras la oreja. –En muchas cosas, la verdad. Jack salió también al balcón y se puso a su lado. Le tomó la copa de la mano y dio un sorbo antes de devolvérsela. –¿Por ejemplo? Candy suspiró. –En mi casa. En mi madre. En ti. Eso le gustó. –¿Qué pensabas de mí? Candy lo observó detenidamente con sus ojos verdes y dulces. Terry tuvo la impresión de que estaba buscando la respuesta. –Pensaba que apenas te conozco. Y que ojalá hubiera echado el freno y hubiera dado unos cuantos pasos atrás antes de anoche. –Ir deprisa puede ser bueno. A veces hay que vivir al límite, Candy. –Yo no sé vivir al límite. Terry se encogió de hombros. –Yo diría que se te da bastante bien. –No, de verdad que no. Esto que tenemos me supera. Terry se dio cuenta de que estaba angustiada de verdad, pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Él no tenía ninguna intención de echarse atrás. La necesitaba demasiado.

¿Necesitarla? Era una palabra rotunda y no de las que él utilizaba, pero no se le ocurría una mejor en aquel momento. Y tenía toda la intención de presionar a su favor. Porque Candy lo deseaba, por mucho que dijera que las cosas entre ellos no iban a ir a ninguna parte. –¿Y qué sugieres? –preguntó quitándole la copa de la mano de nuevo y dando otro sorbo. Candy le observó mientras bebía. Terry se preguntó si sería consciente del deseo que reflejaban sus ojos. Sabía que ella no iba a sugerir que fueran al dormitorio. Tenía la impresión de que estaba luchando consigo misma con toda su fuerza para no dejarse llevar por sus deseos físicos. Por ahora la dejaría, pero la haría suya esa noche y todas las noches mientras estuvieran juntos. Candy se humedeció los labios y él se puso duro como una piedra. –Creo que deberíamos hablar. –Muy bien –accedió Terry. Esperaba la típica charla femenina sobre sentimientos y planes para el futuro. No lo había manejado bien antes, cuando todavía se sentía demasiado expuesto, pero podría hacerlo. Cara querría saber cosas sobre su infancia. No le contaría la verdad, le daría la respuesta preparada que normalmente daba. Querría saber sobre sus amores del pasado, sus metas y sus sueños. Terry sabía responder a aquellas cosas. Lo había hecho con anterioridad muchas veces. Y cuando estuviera satisfecha, le haría él las mismas preguntas. Estaba deseando escuchar sus respuestas. Pero lo que Candy le preguntó no era en absoluto lo que esperaba oír. –Cuéntame qué sucedió ayer en el bar.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS... PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA... VOY A ESTAR UNOS SIN PODER PUBLICAR... TUVE PROBLEMAS CON MI LAP Y ESTÁ CON EL TÉCNICO, HACE UNOS MESES TAMBIEN TUVE PROBLEMAS POR ESO Y LE DI UNA SOLUCIÒN TEMPORAL PERO AL PARECER YA NECESITA UNA SOLUCIÓN DE FONDO... EL TECNICO DICE QUE QUIZA MAÑANA TENGA LA PIEZA QUE NECESITA CAMBIAR... PERO NO ES SEGURO, ESPERO ESTAR DE VUELTA PRONTO... Y BUSCARE LA MANERA DE PUBLICAR PERO SI NO PUEDO HACERLO, LES PIDO UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA...**

**ANALIZ, RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, SON CATORCE CAPITULOS Y UN EPÌLOGO, ESTE ES EL UNICO LIBRO QUE TIENE UN EPÍLOGO, SIENTO NO PODER AGRADECERLES COMO MERECEN EN ESTA OCASIÓN PERO DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (ESPERO)**

* * *

**DIEZ**

La mirada de Terry, que antes estaba tan cargada de promesas sexuales, se había vuelto completamente fría. Ella, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberle preguntado. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido antes, quería saber en qué punto estaban. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar. Terry la había apartado porque no quería dejar entrar a nadie. Y aunque tal vez lo más inteligente fuera lavarse las manos y olvidarse de él, no podía hacerlo todavía.

Terry dio otro sorbo a la copa y luego se la devolvió. –Es una larga historia. –Tengo tiempo. –Esta es la versión reducida –dijo él con tono amargo–. Albert se marchó de casa cuando más lo necesitábamos. Archie tuvo que convertirse en el hombre de la casa, pero él tampoco pudo manejarlo y acabó marchándose también. Y entonces me tocó a mí. Yo no salí huyendo. A Candy le latía con fuerza el corazón. No había esperado que le contara tanto.

–Lo siento –murmuró con dulzura. No era la historia completa, de eso estaba segura, pero podía sentir su dolor como si fuera propio. Sabía lo que era adquirir una responsabilidad para la que uno pensaba que no estaba preparado. Sabía lo que eran la injusticia y las obligaciones. –Yo tenía diecisiete años –continuó con tristeza–. Y tuve que ocuparme de mis hermanos pequeños lo mejor que supe. Era obligación de Albert estar allí y cuidar de nosotros, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No aguantó la presión. –Pero tú sí aguantaste. –Sí. –Tal vez no me creas, Terry, pero entiendo cómo te sientes. El Katrina cambió muchas cosas de mi vida. No es lo mismo, lo sé, pero entiendo la sensación de sentirse atrapado por una obligación moral. Los ojos de Terry brillaban con ira y amargura.

–Nunca podrás entender lo que he pasado, Candy. Da las gracias por ello. –Tuve que sacrificar cosas…

–No estoy hablando de eso.

–De acuerdo. Entonces cuéntamelo.

–Yo… –Terry se pasó la mano por el pelo–. Maldita sea. Candy le tomó la mano.

–No pasa nada, Terry.

–Es horrible. Tú no tienes ni idea de… Candy se mordió el labio. Quería y no quería saberlo.

La angustia de su rostro la desconcertaba.

–¿Qué crees que quería decirte tu hermano ayer? –Ni lo sé ni me importa –entonces él la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Candy experimentó un escalofrío de placer y también una punzada de tristeza. Lo había intentado, pero Terry no quería estar cerca de ella de otro modo que no fuera físicamente. Solo buscaba sexo.

Le puso las palmas sobre el pecho. La piel le ardía bajo el polo de algodón que llevaba puesto. Candy se humedeció los labios, de pronto sentía la garganta muy seca. No tenía elección. Podía fingir que nada de todo aquello había ocurrido, fingir que no le dolía que no estuviera dispuesto a compartir algo más con ella. O podía irse a la cama sola. No era una opción fácil, pero tenía que hacerse valer. Era algo más que un juguete sexual. No estaba allí únicamente para satisfacer sus deseos. La boca de Terry se deslizó por su cuello de un modo mágico. Unos minutos más y no sería capaz de decir que no. –Estoy cansada. Han sido unos días muy intensos. Él se puso en tensión. Candy no estaba segura de qué iba a hacer, qué iba a decir. Lo que hizo fue soltarla y dar un paso atrás. Sus ojos parecían más azules bajo la luz del atardecer. Ella ya estaba lamentándose por haberlo rechazado. Quería besarlo en la mejilla, que volviera a sonreír, pero no lo haría. Aquella noche no, sentía el corazón roto. –Entonces buenas noches –se despidió Terry. Candy esperaba que dijera algo más, rezó para que así fuera, pero él no lo hizo. La dejó sola en la terraza con los sonidos de la noche londinense resonándole en los oídos.

¿Qué quería Albert? Esa era la pregunta del millón en lo que a Terry se refería. No había nada que Albert pudiera decir para borrar el dolor y la ira de su abandono. Entonces ¿por qué se estaba preguntando qué quería su hermano? ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en Candy y en cómo lo había mirado cuando le dijo que ni lo sabía ni le importaba? Maldita fuera por hacerle cuestionarse su propia reacción. No había sido capaz de controlar la oleada de ira que se apoderó de él al ver a su hermano, al ver aquel rostro que tanto había querido y admirado en el pasado. Volvió a revivir los momentos de la traición de Albert.

El pánico que sintieron cuando descubrieron que se había marchado dejando únicamente una nota en la que decía que no iba a volver. En aquel entonces le dolió mucho. Pensaba que lo había superado, pero en cuanto volvió a ver a Albert, todo se revolvió en su interior. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Candy? ¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? La historia de Albert no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos. No le gustaba que ella lo hubiera convertido en un problema. No quería que Candy conociera la fealdad de su vida anterior, no quería tener que ver su cara de compasión cuando se lo contara. Terry dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Eran las dos de la mañana y todavía seguía pensando en aquello. En Candy. Quería ir a su lado y explicarle por qué no podía hablar del asunto. ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Lo ocurrido años atrás no tenía nada que ver con el presente. Terry apretó una tecla del ordenador y salió la pantalla del mercado japonés. Ya llevaba un buen rato abierto, pero eso no evitaría que él hiciera un movimiento asesino antes de que cerrara. Cuando Candy se despertó, la luz se filtraba a través de las persianas sobre la cama en la que estaba tumbada. Giró la cabeza. Estaba sola. Terry no había dormido a su lado. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. ¿Habría dormido en el sofá? ¿En el despacho? ¿O habría pasado la noche fuera? Candy se levantó y agarró el albornoz.

No se habría atrevido a dejarla sola, ¿verdad? Sintió una oleada de pánico que no supo explicarse. Salió corriendo del dormitorio y corrió a través del enorme apartamento. No estaba en la cocina, en el salón ni la terraza que rodeaba todo el piso. Se detuvo para ver si escuchaba algún ruido y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en su despacho. Podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas a medida que se acercaba. Abrió la puerta, se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Terry. –¿No has dormido en toda la noche? –le preguntó con voz ronca. Él alzó la cabeza. Y luego se giró para mirar hacia la ventana, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que era de día. Apretó algunas teclas más y luego se apartó del ordenador. –He perdido la noción del tiempo –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –¿Has estado toda la noche en el ordenador? –Supongo que sí. Pero las bolsas de Asia están cerrando. –«Las bolsas» –repitió Candy.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Terry le había contado que era el dueño de una empresa de inversiones. –¿Has ganado dinero? –le preguntó. Terry sonrió. No parecía cansado. Si no fuera por la ropa arrugada y la barba incipiente, no hubiera sabido que se había pasado la noche despierto. –Muchísimo –aseguró–. Como de costumbre. Tenía un don para ganar dinero, eso estaba claro. –Estoy segura de que tus clientes valorarán tu habilidad –aseguró Candy. –Así es. Pero no estaba utilizando el dinero de mis clientes. Tal y como ella pensaba, lo había arriesgado todo en los mercados financieros. No entendía cómo podía soportar la incertidumbre, pero así era Terry. –Entonces supongo que está bien que hayas ganado. –Ha ganado mucha gente. Candy sacudió la cabeza. –No lo entiendo. Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos, como si se sintiera avergonzado en cierto modo. –Yo no necesito el dinero –aseguró–. Me gusta utilizarlo donde más falta hace. A Candy le latió más deprisa el corazón por una razón completamente distinta. –¿Donas el dinero a obras benéficas? Terry frunció el ceño mientras la observaba. –Pareces sorprendida. –No, en absoluto –se apresuró a asegurar ella. Pero sí lo estaba, y eso la avergonzaba. ¿Por qué había pensado que solo se preocupaba de sí mismo, que era un irresponsable con el dinero? Tendría que haberlo supuesto. El hombre que había acudido a rescatarla en Niza porque pensaba que necesitaba su ayuda no era la clase de persona que miraría hacia otro lado ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Terry se encogió de hombros mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

–No, lo entiendo. Te he dado pocas razones para pensar de otro modo, ¿verdad? Candy se abrazó a sí misma. –Como te dije en otra ocasión, creo que no nos conocemos muy bien el uno al otro.

–Tal vez deberíamos trabajar en eso.

La felicidad era una fuerza tangible en su interior. Candy lo sentía. –¿Lo dices de verdad, Terry? Él se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos. Candy se estremeció con el contacto. Terry hacía que olvidara todas sus ideas sobre apoyarse únicamente en sí misma. –Quiero hacerte el amor, Candy. Pero también quiero conocerte. Quiero saber qué te hace ser cómo eres. –¿Y cómo soy?

–Fuerte. Independiente. Poco dispuesta a aceptar ayuda aunque la necesites. –No necesitaba tu ayuda –aseguró ella sabiendo que se refería a la noche del casino–.

Empeoraste las cosas al ir en mi busca. Terry expulsó el aire por la nariz con fuerza. –Sigues creyendo eso, ¿verdad? Bobby Gold no es un buen hombre, Candy. Y le hiciste perder quince millones de euros. Ella alzó la barbilla. No quería admitir que tuviera parte de razón porque eso significaría que tal vez no tenía todo bajo control, como le gustaba creer. Estaba tan acostumbrada a cuidar de sí misma y de su familia que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza no ser capaz de manejar aquella situación. Pero, ¿y si no hubiera podido? ¿Y si Bobby hubiera decidido utilizarla como ejemplo para los demás empleados? Si hubiera desaparecido, en un país extranjero, ¿cuánto tiempo habrían tardado en descubrirlo? No era una turista, ni tampoco llamaba a su madre cada noche.

–De acuerdo –admitió–. Tal vez no tuviera la situación bajo control. Pero no perdió quince millones de euros. Se los quedó, ¿recuerdas? Y habría encontrado la manera de hacerlo aunque tú no me hubieras seguido. Nunca saliste del casino con el dinero. Terry la estaba mirando fijamente, y de pronto sonrió. Fue como si el sol hubiera vuelto a brillar tras una tormenta de verano.

–Entonces tal vez nos ayudamos el uno al otro, ¿no? –Tal vez.

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Terry. Candy asintió. –Pues vístete y saldremos a desayunar. –Pero ¿no estás cansado? –le preguntó ella sin dar crédito. –Ya dormiré más tarde.

Candy se duchó y se puso unos pantalones oscuros y una parte de arriba de punto de color perla. Terry la estaba esperando cuando salió del dormitorio. También se había duchado y cambiado, y estaba recién afeitado. Parecía más contento aquella mañana, como si una noche de sueño reparador hubiera obrado maravillas en él. Pero no había dormido. Candy frunció el ceño, pero él no mostraba ninguna señal de cansancio. En lugar de ir en taxi, caminaron la corta distancia que los separaba de un café que, según Terry, era de los mejores de Londres. Pidieron beicon, huevos, tostadas, tomates asados y café y hablaron de cosas mundanas. Resultaba extraño tras la noche que habían compartido, pero Candy decidió disfrutar del momento. Le gustaba charlar con él aunque no hablaran de nada.

–Háblame de ti –dijo Terry en cierto momento tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa. A Candy empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –Por qué crees que tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola. Por qué no aceptas la ayuda de nadie. Ella tragó saliva.

–Puedo aceptar ayuda, pero prefiero contar solo conmigo misma. No nací entre algodones. –Como yo, ¿verdad? –sonó más dura. –Yo no he dicho eso. –Se supone que estamos hablando de ti –aseguró Terry acusándola de tratar de desviar la conversación.

–No –lo corrigió ella–. Se supone que estamos conociéndonos el uno al otro. Terry le soltó la mano y se reclinó en la silla mirándola con dureza. Candy no sentía que hubiera ganado, más bien sentía que había tomado un giro indebido en una carretera oscura. –De acuerdo –comenzó Terry con voz tirante–. Sí, nací rico, pero tuve una infancia caótica.

–Porque tu madre murió y porque odiabas a tu padre –murmuró ella con dulzura, molesta por haberlo empujado por aquel camino.

–Mi padre era un tirano –le espetó él–. Una bestia furiosa. Me preguntaste cómo podía saber que tenía las costillas magulladas y no rotas. Lo aprendí de mi padre.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón al pensar en Terry de niño acobardado por la ira de su padre. ¿Qué clase de hombre golpeaba a sus hijos tan violentamente? A pesar de todos los defectos del suyo, nunca había sido violento. –Lo siento mucho, Terry. Él parecía furioso. La miró con los ojos brillantes, pero no por la pasión o el deseo. Le dolía mucho verlo así. Y de pronto supo que no necesitaba que dijera una palabra más.

–No tienes que… –Sí, lo odiaba –soltó él–. Si hubiera sido yo quien lo matara, no habría salido huyendo –se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos todavía echando chispas–. Dejó marcada a Karen de por vida. La golpeó tan fuerte con la fusta que casi la mata. A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La mirada de Terry se endureció, pero no dejó de hablar. –Albert trató de detenerlo. Mi padre se cayó, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y murió al instante. Fue un accidente –aspiró con fuerza el aire mientras apretaba los puños sobre la mesa–. Pero ¿sabes lo peor de todo, Candy? Yo lo habría matado encantado con mis propias manos si hubiera estado allí en lugar de Albert. –No digas eso, Terry. Él se levantó de la mesa. Respiraba ahora con dificultad, como si se hubiera abierto paso a través de la jungla. Así había sido, pensó Candy. Una jungla de recuerdos oscuros y sentimientos amargos de los que no podía escapar por mucho que lo intentara.

–No. Esa es la clase de hombre que soy, Candy. Querías saber la verdad sobre mí. Ahora ya la conoces.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS... PUES AQUÍ CON LA NOTICIA DE QUE AÚN NO SE SABE NADA DE CUANDO PODRÁ ESTAR LISTA MI MÁQUINA...**

**SE ME DIFICULTA MUCHO PUBLICAR PORQUE NO TENGO OTRA MAQUINA DISPONIBLE Y DEBO IR AL CAFE INTERNET Y A VECES MIS HORARIOS SON UN POQUITO DIFÍCILES, PERO TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO...**

**POR EL MOMENTO ESTA ES LA ÚNICA HISTORIA QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR, LA DE "SI AMA LA MÚSICA Y LE GUSTA BAILAR" NO PUEDO ACTUALIZARLA PORQUE NECESITO CAPTURAR Y NO PUEDO HACERLO DESDE EL CAFÉ PORQUE ES INCÓMODO... ESPERO SE ARREGLE PRONTO...**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN Y SU PACIENCIA**

**FELIZ LECTURA Y LINDA NOCHE A TODAS :)**

**PD. OJO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO **

* * *

**ONCE**

Candy le dejó esconderse durante varias horas hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Terry. Podía escucharlo detrás de la puerta. Oyó el sonido del teclado y su voz mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Puso la mano en la puerta y escuchó. Terry llevaba ya muchas horas despierto trabajando sin parar y estaba preocupada por él. Tras la confesión que había hecho durante el desayuno volvieron al apartamento. Él salió un rato para un asunto de trabajo y cuando regresó, se encerró en su despacho.

Candy quiso dejarle su espacio. Tal vez Terry pensara que la había apartado de sí para siempre con aquella confesión sobre su padre, pero había llegado el momento de sacarlo de su error. Sentía mucha lástima por él. Le habría gustado poder borrar su dolor. Se sintió horrorizada cuando le dijo que habría matado a su padre si hubiera podido, pero entendía de dónde surgía aquel sentimiento. Ella nunca había deseado matar a su padre, pero estaba furiosa con él por lo que había hecho. Habían necesitado meses para explicárselo a Remy, que solo sabía que su rutina se había visto alterada. No entendía por qué se había ido su padre y lloraba y gritaba sin parar cuando no volvía a casa como esperaba. Candy se estremeció con aquel recuerdo.

Luego se recompuso y abrió la puerta. No quería llamar para no darle a Terry la oportunidad de no dejarla entrar. Alzó la vista cuando ella entró. Seguía al teléfono, pero a ella no le importó. Sabía que Terry siempre conseguía lo que quería en lo que al dinero se refería. Si la llamada era importante, encontraría el modo de completar la transacción más adelante. Estaba increíblemente guapo sentado detrás del escritorio, con la ciudad de fondo. Candy se acercó a la ventana y cerró pausadamente las persianas. Terry la siguió con la mirada pero seguía sin colgar. Candy empezó a desabrocharse el vestido de algodón que se había puesto por la mañana. Tenía botones en toda la parte delantera. –Sí –dijo Terry a la persona con la que estaba hablando. Pero tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Candy sonrió con picardía mientras desabrochaba la parte superior del vestido y dejaba al descubierto el sujetador de encaje rojo que se había puesto. –Eh… sí, lo que tú digas.

Candy se desabrochó el vestido lo suficiente como para poder salir de él. Luego se giró y lo colocó sobre una silla para ofrecerle una visión trasera del tanga rojo a juego. –No, no. Todo va bien –aseguró. Pero su voz sonaba tirante–. Oye, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde? Candy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia él, alcanzándolo justo cuando colgó el teléfono. No le dio opción a decir nada, retiró su silla de ruedas y se subió a horcajadas encima de él. Sujetándole la cara entre las manos, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso la boca sobre la de él. Su acto amoroso no fue en absoluto tierno.

Candy le arrancó la ropa mientras él le cubría los senos con las manos. Le retiró el sujetador y le pellizcó los pezones mientras ella lo besaba. Luego deslizó un dedo bajo el encaje de sus braguitas y empezó a acariciarla. Candy se estremeció y apretó las caderas contra él. Pero por mucho que quisiera que la llenara, primero deseaba ocuparse de él. Se trataba de que Terry entendiera que no había nada que pudiera decirle sobre él que lograra asustarla. Le sacó la camisa por los hombros y luego empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones. En cuanto le bajó la cremallera, se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y lo tomó con la boca. –Candy –gimió él mientras ella le recorría la cálida erección con la lengua. Le encantaba el tamaño, la sensación, cómo se movía contra su lengua. La excitaba saber que estaba haciéndole aquello, que él gemía y le agarraba el pelo por el modo en que le hacía sentir. Pero antes de alcanzar la plenitud, Terry la apartó. –Dentro de ti –dijo incorporándose y subiéndola al escritorio. Un instante después Candy estaba agarrada de él mientras la penetraba. Su forma de hacer el amor era muy intensa.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el placer y la emoción se apoderaron de ella. ¿Era su voz la que gemía y suplicaba más? No le sorprendió. Le encantaba lo que se hacían el uno al otro, le encantaba cómo la hacía sentirse. Hicieron explosión juntos, jadeando, antes de caer sobre el escritorio. Poco después se dirigieron al dormitorio y volvieron a hacer el amor, esa vez despacio, de forma controlada y concentrados en prolongar el placer lo más posible. Candy se quedó dormida en sus brazos con el cuerpo temporalmente saciado. Cuando se despertó, Terry se había marchado. Se incorporó desilusionada. ¿Habría vuelto al ordenador? Aspiró el aroma de algo cocinándose. Se levantó de la cama y se puso el albornoz.

Terry estaba al lado del horno. El olor a aceite, ajo y tomate surgía de la sartén que estaba atendiendo. Echó un puñado de champiñones y lo removió. Candy se tomó un instante para observarlo, para maravillarse ante la visión de aquel hombre increíblemente sexy moviéndose por la cocina como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

–Huele bien –dijo ella. Terry se giró.

–Pensé que tendrías hambre. Candy se apoyó en la isla que había en el centro de la cocina y lo miró trabajar. –Estoy hambrienta. ¿Qué estás preparando?

–Pasta con unos cuantos ingredientes frescos. –Vaya, pensaba que tenías a alguien que cocinaba para ti.

Terry negó con la cabeza sin darse la vuelta.

–Normalmente no. No me gusta tener intrusos alrededor. A Candy el dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿La consideraría a ella una intrusa también? Y si no lo era todavía, ¿lo terminaría siendo? Terry terminó con la salsa y secó la pasta antes de colocar la comida en dos platos y dejarla en la encimera. Cara se subió a uno de los taburetes y metió el tenedor en la pasta.

–Está muy buena –dijo tras probar el primer bocado. Terry la observó mientras comía y le dijo:

–Siento lo de antes. Candy alzó la vista. –¿A qué te refieres?

–No tendría que haber dicho lo que dije. Ella dejó el tenedor y le tomó la mano.

–No, Terry, no te disculpes por eso. No te culpo por sentirte así.

–No suelo hablar de ello. De hecho creo que eres la segunda persona a la que se lo cuento. A Candy se le aceleró el pulso. –Me alegro de que sintieras que podías contármelo. Terry dejó escapar un suspiro y apartó la vista. –Es horrible, Candy. Todo lo que sucedió, todo lo que sentí… Ella sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la mano de Terry a la boca para besarle los nudillos.

–No es culpa tuya.

Terry se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla. Candy habría deseado quedarse así para siempre. Tenía el corazón lleno con todo lo que estaba empezando a sentir por aquel hombre. Sin duda, él lo vería en sus ojos. Tendría que apartarse, protegerse. Pero no podía hacerlo.

–Eso lo sé ahora

–Terry le apretó la mano y luego volvió a agarrar el tenedor–. Me costó mucho tiempo, pero sé que yo no tenía la culpa de la furia de Richard. Logré escapar de él la mayoría de las veces porque sabía cuándo iba a explotar. No entendía por qué los demás no se daban cuenta. Yo trataba de advertirles, pero nunca me hacían caso. Y entonces Karen… Candy se estremeció al pensar en las cicatrices que su propio padre le había provocado. –La golpeó porque era guapa, porque se había atrevido a querer ser mayor. Se había arreglado para una fiesta. Cuando Richard la vio con tacones y los labios pintados, se puso como una fiera –Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire–. Yo no estaba allí. Cuando llegué todo había terminado. Anthony y Stear trataron de detenerlo, pero eran demasiado pequeños. Albert llegó y le pegó. –Creo que es normal que te sientas así, Terry. Pero tu padre está muerto. Ya no importa cómo. –Siento que tendría que haber hecho algo más por mis hermanos. Si lo hubiera detenido yo, Albert no se habría marchado. Y ahora come antes de que se enfríe. Candy quería que siguiera hablando, pero no dijo nada más. No debía presionarlo aquella noche. Ya le había dicho mucho más de lo que esperaba. Cuando terminaron de comer, ella limpió los platos mientras Terry preparaba el café. Lo tomaron en la mesa de la terraza y luego se fueron a la cama y se quedaron dormidos abrazados. La sensación era de calma doméstica, pero Candy no se engañaba. Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Y después de la tormenta llegaría el dolor. Siempre sucedía así. Terry se despertó varias veces. Candy estaba a su lado, suave y calentita, y parecía completamente dormida. Pero él no paraba de pensar en el pasado. Hacía años que no le daba tantas vueltas, y ahora no podía parar. Seguía viendo el rostro de Albert en el bar.

¿Qué querría decirle su hermano después de tantos años? ¿Esperaba volver a entrar en la vida de todos y que le perdonaran su abandono? Tal vez los demás pudieran, pero él no. Albert había huido una vez, ¿qué le impediría volver a hacerlo? No estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. No quería volver a quererlo porque el cariño llevaba a la desilusión. Candy se apretó contra él dormida. Era tan sensual, tan increíble, que la deseaba con una pasión que no había experimentado jamás con ninguna otra mujer. Había algo elemental y muy poderoso entre ellos que convertía el sexo en una necesidad, en lugar de en conclusión lógica a su atracción. Como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, Candy le deslizó la mano por el cuerpo con una intencionalidad que le hizo saber que ya no estaba dormida. Aunque deseaba ponerse encima de ella y penetrarla, esperó para ver qué hacer. Ella le acarició el pecho, el abdomen, la cadera, las nalgas desnudas. Aunque la había tomado hacía solo unas horas, estaba dispuesto para ella otra vez. Sin decir una palabra, Candy lo colocó bocarriba y lo montó. Cabalgó lentamente hasta que Terry no pudo seguir soportándolo. Entonces él le agarró las caderas y la embistió una y otra vez. Candy gritó debido a la fuerza de su orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se fundió alrededor del de él con pequeños estremecimientos y Jack dejó escapar un ronco gemido. Se quedaron entrelazados durante largo tiempo. Terry empezó a adormilarse, pero ella rompió el silencio de la noche. –Hay algo que quiero decirte. Terry bostezó. –Te escucho. Ella se apartó y se incorporó. –He estado pensando en lo que dijiste sobre tu padre y sobre Albert. –Candy… Ella le puso una mano en los labios. –No, por favor, escúchame. Apartó la mano y Terry no dijo ni una palabra más. –No puedo pretender saber lo que has pasado, Terry, y no quiero que parezca que estoy comparando mi experiencia con la tuya. Pero quiero contarte la verdad sobre mi familia. Terry había empezado a pensar que no iba a contarle nada. Cada vez que le preguntaba, ella desviaba la conversación sin decirle nada sustancial, excepto lo del huracán y lo del caradura de su novio. Tal vez le avergonzara su origen humilde o tal vez en su pasado hubiera historias todavía más oscuras que en el de él. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Terry pensaba que había decidido guardar silencio al respecto. Candy aspiró con fuerza, como si estuviera reuniendo todo su valor.

–Te dije que mi madre había perdido su casa por culpa del huracán Katrina. Pero no te conté que mi padre nos abandonó poco después. Yo creía que su matrimonio era perfecto, pero resultó que él tenía otra familia de la que no sabíamos nada. Tenía una aventura desde hacía años con una mujer en otra ciudad. Y tenían una hija –se rió con amargura–. Tengo una hermana de la que no sabía nada hasta hace seis años. Ni siquiera la conozco. –¿Y quieres conocerla? –preguntó Terry. Le dio la impresión de que Candy vacilaba. –No sé. No es culpa suya, y sin embargo… Retorció las sábanas entre las manos. Terry esperó a que se tomara su tiempo. –Tengo otra hermana, Evie. Y un hermano pequeño, Remy. Es la cosa más dulce del mundo, pero es… –dejó escapar el aire con fuerza–. Le faltó oxígeno al nacer y sufre un retraso mental. Tiene dieciocho años, pero su capacidad intelectual es la de un niño de seis. Terry le tomó la mano y se la apretó. Ella no la retiró. –Por eso trabajas tan duro –dijo Terry con el corazón encogido. Todo cobraba sentido. Por eso era tan independiente y se esforzaba tanto. Y por eso le preocupaba tanto el dinero y había aceptado trabajar con Bobby Gold. Candy asintió.

–Sí. El estado se hace cargo solo de cierta parte de la terapia de Remy. Necesita cuidados especiales. Y es muy sensible a los cambios. La pérdida de la casa resultó devastadora para él porque no entendía por qué todo era distinto. Trabajamos duro para volver a la normalidad lo antes posible. Y por supuesto, para cuando lo logramos ya se había acostumbrado a la caravana en la que vivíamos. Terry sabía lo que venía después, lo que todavía no había contado. –Debió ser difícil para él que tu padre se fuera. –Oh, Dios, no te puedes hacer una idea –se pasó la mano por la frente–. No he hablado con mi padre desde hace seis años, Terry. Y al verte a ti con tu hermano he empezado a preguntarme, ¿y si él quisiera hablar conmigo? ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Lo apartaría o lo escucharía? Estoy furiosa con él y, sin embargo, me preguntó qué me diría si tuviera la oportunidad. Terry entendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle. –Crees que debería haber dejado hablar a Albert –dijo. –Yo no puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, Terry. Pero tal vez si hablaras con él sabrías si está bien seguir enfadado o si ha llegado el momento de dejarlo pasar. Tal vez podrías avanzar. –Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he avanzado? –inquirió él–. No me paso la vida pensando en esto.

–No, ya lo sé. Pero lo que le sucedió a mi familia a mí todavía me duele. Creo que tú sigues atrapado en lo que le pasó a la tuya. En caso contrario, no te habrías enfadado tanto. Terry dejó escapar el aire con fuerza. Se había pasado meses, años incluso, sin pensar demasiado en el pasado. Hasta que Albert había regresado. Ahora tenía que volver a pensar en ello y no le gustaba lo más mínimo. –No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, Candy. Albert era lo único que teníamos. Era nuestra figura paterna, mucho más que Richard. Y cuando se marchó, dejó un gran vacío en nuestras vidas. Archie trató de llenarlo, pero también fracasó. Yo no podía fracasar. No tenía elección. –No fue justo que tuvieras que ocupar su sitio –aseguró Candy–. Debió ser muy duro para ti y, sin embargo, lo hiciste. Triunfaste donde tus hermanos no lo consiguieron, pero ¿y si Albert te necesita ahora como tú lo necesitaste en su momento? Terry no había pensado en ello, y tampoco le importaba. Podía engañar a todos los demás con sus remordimientos y su regreso a la mansión Grandchester. Pero a él no lo engañaría. –Lo pasado, pasado está –aseguró con rudeza–. A veces es mejor así. Candy volvió a tumbarse con un suspiro y le puso la cabeza en el hombro. –Probablemente tengas razón –dijo–. Solo quería decirte lo que pensaba. Terry le deslizó un dedo por el brazo. Tenía la piel suave como la seda. Le gustaba estar así con ella. La noche era oscura e invitaba a las confidencias, y se sintió impelido a explicarle por qué se sentía así.

–Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando me tocó convertirme en el cabeza de familia. Tuve que ingeniármelas para asegurarme de que estuviéramos bien, aprender a llevar las cuentas y que todo marchara bien. También tuve que lidiar con el dolor de los más pequeños. –Es mucha responsabilidad –murmuró ella. –No pude hacer lo que yo quería, Candy. Todo lo que hice fue por ellos. Cuando terminé el colegio, me puse a trabajar en Londres y tenía que ir y volver a nuestra casa de Buckinghamshire. Ni siquiera fui a la universidad. Trabajaba. No salía, no iba a fiestas, no hice ninguna de las cosas típicas de mi edad. Ella cerró la mano sobre su pecho. –Crees que él te robó todo eso.

–Sí.

Y había algo más. Admiraba a Albert, había querido ser como él, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no era tan fuerte como siempre había pensado, una parte de él tuvo miedo de fracasar también. Si Albert no podía hacerlo, ¿cómo lo lograría él? Sin embargo, lo hizo. Triunfó allí donde Albert y Archie habían fallado. No obstante, el coste había sido enorme. En cierto modo todavía seguía pagándolo.

–Tal vez necesites decirle cómo te sientes –dijo Candy–. Decirle por qué estás tan enfadado. Como si eso fuera a servir de algo, pensó Terry. Si a Albert y a Archie les hubiera importado algo, no habrían cargado sobre sus hombros aquella responsabilidad. Sabían que estaba enfadado. Sabían que no podía perdonar y olvidar.

–¿Tú lo hiciste? –quiso saber él–. ¿Le dijiste alguna vez a tu padre cómo te sentías por lo que hizo? Vio cómo ella negaba con la cabeza. –No. Pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Tú sí la tienes, Terry. Él suspiró.

–No cambiará lo sucedido. ¿Recuperarás tú los años en los que tuviste que trabajar duramente para ayudar a tu madre a reconstruir la casa?, ¿recuperarás los sueños a los que renunciaste cuando tu padre abandonó a la familia?

–No –contestó ella con suavidad. Entonces Terry notó algo húmedo en la clavícula. La atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos. –Lo siento, Candy. Lo siento –murmuró besándole las lágrimas. Y luego hizo que se olvidara de todo lo que no fuera él.


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN ¡HE VUELTO! YA MI LAP ESTÁ AL CIEN GRACIAS A QUE EL TÉCNICO HIZO SU TRABAJO MUY BIEN, SE TARDÓ UN POQUITO PERO CREO QUE VALDRÁ LA PENA... BUENO PUES PASANDO A OTRA COSA, ME GUSTARÍA COMPENSARLAS POR EL TIEMPO SE ESPERA, POR ESO EL DÍA DE HOY LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO DOBLE Y ESPERO TERMINAR ESTA ADAPTACIÓN ANTES DEL ****MIÉRCOLES...**

**LINDA NOCHE Y GRACIAS A TODAS POR LA PACIENCIA...**

* * *

**DOCE**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Candy dejó a un lado sus dudas. Decidió vivir cada día al máximo. No preguntó por su pasaporte y Terry no sacó el tema. Canceló la tarjeta de crédito y solicitó una nueva por correo electrónico para poder tener acceso a su dinero. Aquello fue al menos un alivio.

Desde la noche en que hablaron de sus familias y de su dolor, no habían vuelto a sacar el tema, pero en todos los demás sentidos se unieron mucho. Terry la llevó a la ópera, al teatro, a cenar y a dar largos paseos por la campiña. Le preparaba el desayuno, la sorprendía con flores y le hacía el amor con tanta entrega que a Candy le maravillaba haber vivido alguna vez sin él.

Terry sabía lo que la volvía loca, sabía cómo llevarla al éxtasis y hacerla gritar de placer. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarla para que ella se quitara la ropa y lo sedujera sin pudor.

Hacían el amor en la bañera, contra la pared, en el suelo, en el coche e incluso en la terraza. Candy perdía completamente el pudor en lo que se refería a Terry. Sí, finalmente había admitido que se había enamorado como una loca de Terry Grandchester. Tendría que haberse marchado el primer día, pero se había quedado y ya era demasiado tarde porque le había entregado irremediablemente su corazón. No le había dicho lo que sentía porque tenía la sensación de estar viviendo en una burbuja mágica y temía que estallara y la realidad se estrellara una vez más contra ella. Terry le hacía el amor como si no pudiera vivir sin ella y, sin embargo, no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre sentimientos. Para él todo parecía ser físico.

A veces se pasaban el día entero en la cama leyendo, hablando y riéndose entre arrebatos amorosos. Eran días felices y maravillosos, pero para Candy no bastaban. Quería más. Quería saber que no estaba sola en su deseo emocional por él. Quería su corazón.

–Nos han invitado a un cóctel. Candy se giro al escuchar su voz. Se le encogió el corazón, como le pasaba siempre que él entraba en la habitación. O en ese caso, en la terraza. El moratón del ojo había desaparecido ya casi completamente. Sin duda era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, con ojo morado o sin él. –Suena bien –respondió ella sonriendo a pesar de su conflicto interior. Escudriñó el rostro de Terry en busca de algún atisbo de sentimientos pero estaba tan controlado como siempre.

¿Conseguiría romper alguna vez sus barreras? –Rupert es un antiguo socio –dijo él agarrando el vaso de Candy y bebiendo el agua helada–. No hace falta que nos quedemos mucho. –Muy bien –contestó ella. Había perdido la capacidad de elaborar frases mientras se enfrentaba a sus propios pensamientos. Terry dejó el vaso.

–¿Ocurre algo, Candy?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–Por supuesto que no. Terryfrunció el ceño.

–No tenemos que ir si no quieres. Candy suspiró y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos en gesto protector.

–No me importa ir. Él la observó durante un instante más y luego se inclinó para besarla.

–Bien. Le diré que iremos. Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos y luego seré tuyo el resto de la tarde. Ojalá fuera suyo de verdad, pensó Candy cuando él volvió dentro. No lo era.

Y no creía que llegara a serlo nunca. La gente que estaba en casa de Rupert Blasdell brillaba. En sentido literal. Candy no había visto nunca tantas joyas, en toda su vida, y eso que había visto mujeres espectaculares en el casino.

Ella llevaba el cuello desnudo. En las orejas tenía los mismos aros de plata pequeños que llevaba puestos cuando conoció a Terry. Unas semanas atrás se había permitido el lujo de comprarse un reloj de plata que también llevaba puesto. No le había costado muy caro, y esa noche estaba sintiendo la falta de pedigrí. Y ella no era así en realidad. Nunca le habían importado las marcas.

Pensaba que iba bien arreglada con su vestido de seda de color rosa pálido, zapatos de tacón de diseño y joyería de plata. Hasta que llegó a la puerta de aquella casa de Mayfair y vio las joyas que salían de las limusinas, los Bentley y los Roll Royce. A Terry parecía no importarle. Entró de su brazo con la cabeza bien alta, pero terminaron separándose después de que le hubiera ofrecido otra copa de champán. En ese instante estaba en medio de la sala abarrotada bebiendo sin sed a causa de los nervios.

Terry le había dicho que era un cóctel, no una gala para la gente más rica de Londres. No le sorprendería ver aparecer a la reina.

Terry y ella habían asistido a varios eventos durante la semana anterior, pero nada tan elegante como aquello. La gente se dispersó un poco y vio a Terry hablando con un hombre y una mujer. Pensó que se trataba de una pareja hasta que la mujer le puso a Terry la mano en el brazo y se lo acarició con gesto posesivo. El otro hombre no se inmutó, así que estaba claro que no formaban pareja.

Candy controló los celos que se apoderaron de ella. Terry estaba con ella. Y tenía confianza en que lo mantenía lo suficientemente entretenido en la cama como para que no necesitara buscar nada más. Por el momento. Y ese era el problema. La deseaba por el momento, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría. Terry no le había entregado su corazón como había hecho ella. Por eso siempre había sido independiente, por eso nunca había creído necesitar a un hombre. La razón era aquel dolor del alma. Se sentía una estúpida y una ingenua, como él la llamó una vez. Quería creer en un final feliz, pero sin arriesgar el corazón.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? En el amor siempre había dolor, se quisiera o no. No se podía controlar ni contener. La felicidad no podía orquestarse. Empezó a avanzar hacia él, pero una pareja se cruzó en su camino. Dio un paso atrás y se situó cerca de la fuente de champán. Cuando volvió a ponerse en marcha escuchó el nombre de Terry y se detuvo. Había dos mujeres juntas al otro lado de la fuente, bebiendo champán y mirando hacia él. –Mira, Sherry está tratando de volver a llamar su atención –dijo una de las mujeres sujetando la copa con sus uñas rosas. –No le servirá de nada –respondió la otra–. Tiene una nueva amante. La mujer de las uñas rosas miró boquiabierta a su compañera.

–No te referirás a la chica con la que ha venido esta noche, ¿verdad? No puede ser la nueva amante de Terry Grandchester. No tiene ningún glamour. Es alta como un palo y carece de atractivo.

–Bob y yo la vimos en la ópera. Y sé de buena tinta que está alojada en su apartamento. Está ahí desde la boda del hermano de Terry. Es estadounidense –la mujer hizo un gesto de desdén–. No puedo creer que a Terry le guste la gente de clase inferior. Candy se puso tensa. Quería escuchar qué más iban a decir, pero se apartaron de allí con las cabezas unidas y luego se echaron a reír. Candy sintió una llamarada bajo el vestido. Aquel no era su sitio.

Tuvo la urgente necesidad de salir al aire libre y sentir el frescor de la noche en la piel. Se movió en dirección opuesta a las otras dos mujeres, en busca de una salida. Sin duda tendría que haber un patio o un porche, o como demonios se llamara por allí. Tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. La gente se apartaba y miraba de reojo, hablaba en voz baja o susurraba al oído. Hablando de ella, de la amante de Terry. No era ninguna mojigata. No le importaba que el mundo entero supiera que tenía una relación sexual con Terry. Pero la palabra «amante» sonaba como si estuviera recibiendo dinero por estar con él. La deshumanizaba, le arrebataba el poder en aquella relación. No, la palabra destruía la relación.

Terry y ella ya no eran dos iguales que mantenían una relación sexual basada en la mutua atracción y en el respeto. Abarataba sus sentimientos y se llevaba el amor que sentía por él. –Candy. Ella escuchó su nombre de lejos pero no se detuvo. –¡Candy! –esa vez una mano le sujetó el brazo, obligándola a detenerse. Era Terry. La observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. –¿Adónde vas? Candy no podía seguir soportándolo. No aguantaba la idea de que él fuera todo para ella y ella no fuera más que un cuerpo caliente para él. –¿Dónde está Sherry? La expresión de Terry se volvió muy grave. –¿Dónde diablos has oído ese nombre? Ella se apartó la melena de los hombros. Terry dio un paso hacia delante y la llevó hacia un biombo que había cerca de una entrada en forma de arco. –En el mismo sitio donde he oído a alguien decir que soy tu nueva amante –le espetó. Candy no supo cómo se las arregló, pero enseguida estuvieron fuera, en el jardín, alejándose de la casa brillantemente iluminada.

Terry la guió por un sendero hasta que llegaron a una fila de columnas de piedra. Candy se zafó y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra piedra y agradeciendo el frío sobre la piel ardiente. Terry no le dio cuartel. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, atrapándolo entre la piedra y su peso. Le sujetó las manos, entrelazando los dedos, y se los subió por encima de la cabeza. Candy sintió los senos estirándose bajo el vestido sin tirantes.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó–. Sherry es una chica con la que salí un tiempo, nada más. A quien necesito es a ti, Candy. Le deslizó los labios por el cuello, recorriéndole la piel caliente. Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se tragó el dolor y la furia. El deseo floreció. –No seré tu amante, Terry. Él se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la tenue luz. El aroma a rosas los envolvía con su perfume. –Ya lo eres –le susurró con dulzura. Candy sintió una punzada de dolor. –No –susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería llorar, aquello era ridículo, era solo una cuestión de términos–. No soy tu amante, Terry le deslizó los labios por la piel otra vez y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. –Muy bien. No eres mi amante. Entonces le puso la boca sobre la suya y ella se abrió, besándolo con toda la pasión y el deseo que siempre despertaba en su interior. Y sin embargo, esa vez era distinto. Más triste en cierto modo.

Como si le hubieran despojado de algo vital para entender lo que había entre ellos. Porque mientras Terry la besaba en el jardín de otra persona, con toda aquella gente elegante que la miraba por encima del hombro dentro de la casa, no podía hacerse a la idea de que le perteneciera. No le pertenecía a Terry. Terry soltó las manos y ella no pudo evitar echárselas al cuello. Arqueó su cuerpo mientras él le ponía una mano en el trasero y otra en un seno. Flexionó las caderas y Candy sintió su erección presionándole.

Se derritió de deseo. Su cuerpo lo deseaba y su corazón también. Pero su cabeza insistía en que tenía que dejar clara su postura. La mano de Terry le subió por el muslo, le levantó la pierna para enredársela en su cuerpo mientras le deslizaba la mano bajo el dobladillo. –Quiero hacerte llegar al orgasmo –susurró. –Terry, yo… Él ya tenía los dedos bajo el encaje de sus braguitas, buscando el dulce centro de su placer. Candy jadeó y se agarró a sus hombros arqueando la espalda contra la columna. –Eres preciosa –dijo Terry–. Me encanta verte así. Alcánzalo para mí, Candy.

Quería decirle que parara, pero no fue capaz de hablar. Ni de apartarlo de sí cuando lo amaba tanto. Sentía que no tenía el control de su propio cuerpo, como si su dueño fuera Terry fuera en lugar de ella. Le deslizó un dedo por dentro y luego otro. Estaba a punto, su cuerpo se tensó de manera casi dolorosa. Y luego se estremeció como si miles de estrellas se hicieran añicos en el cielo.

Terry contuvo sus gritos con la boca, se los bebió, y Candy rezó para que aquello nunca terminara. Pero el momento no duró, por supuesto. La realidad fue volviendo a ella poco a poco. Candy se apoyó sobre uno de los anchos hombros del hombre al que amaba. Terry le robaba la razón y el sentido. Él dio un paso atrás con expresión recelosa. Y Candy supo entonces que lo había hecho para demostrar su poder sobre ella. No había sido su intención darle placer porque la amara, solo quería desviar la conversación para que no le hiciera preguntas difíciles o le pidiera algo que no estaba preparado o dispuesto a darle. Sintió una oleada de dolor y de furia. Terry la había convertido exactamente en lo que había jurado que no sería, una mujer que se agarraba a un hombre que no la quería porque no podía soportar la alternativa, estar sin él.

Aquello había sido una cuestión de dominio, y lo despreciaba por ello. Se estiró el vestido. No sabía cómo tenía ahora el pelo y el maquillaje. Sin duda tendría el aspecto de una mujer que había tenido relaciones sexuales en el jardín durante una fiesta. La vergüenza se apoderó de ella y sintió deseos de llorar. –Quiero irme de aquí –dijo. –Acabamos de llegar –contestó Terry–. Sería de mala educación marcharse tan pronto. Candy alzó la barbilla. –¿No te parece de mala educación salir de la fiesta para darte un revolcón en el jardín, pero sí irte a casa? –sacudió la cabeza enfadada–. Yo me voy, Terry. Contigo o sin ti.

Él dio otro paso atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo. –Sí, por supuesto. Nos vamos. Lo siento, Candy. –¿Qué es lo que sientes? –le espetó ella–. ¿Haberme convertido en tu amante o lo que acaba de ocurrir? Terry se mostraba remoto e inalcanzable. –Siento haberte hecho daño. Te mereces algo más. –Lo sé –respondió ella en un susurro.

Las lágrimas de rabia y de frustración que había estado conteniendo se derramaron. Claro que se merecía algo más, se merecía todo lo que él podía darle. Pero estaba demasiado atrapado en el pasado. Terry Grand se negaba a dejar entrar a nadie. Por mucho que le doliera, ella tenía que dejarlo antes de que destrozara lo que le quedaba de alma. –Eres capaz de dar más, Terry –afirmó–. Pero al parecer no soy yo quien te lo puede hacer ver.


	13. Chapter 13

**TRECE**

Volvieron al apartamento en limusina. Hicieron el camino en silencio. Candy iba sentada lo más lejos posible de él. Tenía miedo de que su determinación se viniera abajo si la tocaba. A pesar de todo, su cuerpo todavía ardía de deseo. Solo necesitaba su contacto para que se encendiera la chispa. Cuando salieron del ascensor de su apartamento encontró el valor para hablar. –¿Seré alguna vez para ti algo más que tu amante? –le preguntó escupiendo las palabras. Terry se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía una expresión remota y fría.

–¿Sigues buscando ese final feliz, Candy? Ella tembló presa de la furia y de la tristeza. De una tristeza abrumadora.

–Creo que es posible ser feliz con una persona, sí. Creo que es posible amar y ser amado y no necesitar ni desear a nadie más. Los ojos de Terry no reflejaban ninguna emoción. –Es una fantasía infantil –aseguró con voz dura–.

Deberías saberlo tan bien como yo. Mira a nuestros padres.

–El hecho de que nuestros padres no lo hicieran bien no significa que no tengamos ninguna oportunidad. La carcajada de Terry no resultó nada tranquilizadora.

–Eres muy ingenua, Candy –se acercó y le agarró los brazos–. ¿Por qué quieres más de mí? ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz con lo que tenemos ahora mismo? A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–¿Qué tenemos, Terry? Dime qué tenemos porque quiero saberlo. Terry torció el gesto y luego su boca cubrió la de ella. Fue un beso duro, dominante, nacido del miedo y de la desesperación. Aunque no quería hacerlo, Candy le devolvió el beso. Cualquiera que los viera desde lejos pensaría que estaban inmersos en una batalla. No había nada de tierno en aquel beso. Era una lucha por la dominación del campo de batalla. Candy encontró las fuerzas para ser la primera en retirarse. Jadeaba cuando se apoyó con una mano en el respaldo del asiento. Terry dio un paso atrás y se aflojó la corbata. Tenía la respiración tan agitada como la suya. Para Candy resultaba gratificante saber que no le era indiferente.

¿De verdad iba a dejar Terry que todo terminara así, iba a tirar por la borda la oportunidad de ser feliz? O tal vez tuviera razón, pensó Candy. Tal vez le estaba dando todo lo que le podía dar. Tal vez estuviera siendo injusta al pedir más. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con lo que tenían? ¿Por qué quería más? Porque se lo merecía. –Me importas –aseguró él irrumpiendo en sus atormentados pensamientos–. Te deseo. Candy emitió un suspiro tembloroso. –Lo siento, Terry, pero eso no es suficiente para mí. Yo quiero la fantasía. Quiero amor y matrimonio, aunque me aterrorice la idea, y quiero ser la vida para alguien. Quiero estar con un hombre que no pueda vivir sin mí como yo no podría vivir sin él. Terry soltó una carcajada amarga. –Acabas de decir que el amor te aterroriza. Porque sabes que no puede durar, Candy. Tienes el ejemplo de tus padres igual que yo tengo el de los míos. La gente te deja cuando más los necesitas. Ella sacudió la cabeza y una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. –No puedo ser como tú, Terry. Por mucho que me asuste apoyarme en otro ser humano, quiero arriesgarme. Quiero intentarlo al menos. Quiero compartir la vida con el hombre que amo. Se lo quedó mirando esperando su respuesta. Esperando a que entendiera lo que acababa de decirle. Pero si entendió que acababa de confesarle que lo amaba, no dio muestras de ello. –Lo que tenemos es bueno, Candy. No tiene por qué terminar. Ella aspiró con fuerza el aire. –Quiero algo más. No quiero ir a fiestas y que la gente murmure a mis espaldas que solo soy otra amante más para ti. Quiero que la gente sepa que estamos juntos, que te he escogido del mismo modo que tú me has escogido a mí. –No debes escuchar los rumores, Candy. La gente tratará de hacerte daño si les dejas. –No lo intentarían si no pensaran que es cierto. Terry apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas y soltó una palabrota.

–De acuerdo, nos casaremos si eso te hace feliz. A Candy le dio un vuelco al corazón. Podía imaginar lo que le habría costado decir aquello.

–Oh, Terry, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No se trata de casarse –se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el pecho–. Se trata de lo que hay aquí. Quiero conocerte. Quiero que me dejes entrar en ti. Él le agarró la mano que tenía puesta sobre su corazón. Tenía una expresión torturada.

–Me conoces tan bien como cualquier otra persona. Candy sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

–Pero ¿hasta cuando, Terry? –Mientras dure –afirmó él. –No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento. Tendría que haberme marchado antes, pero… No quería que pasara pero me he enamorado de ti, Terry. Y tenía la esperanza de que tú también me amaras.

–Me importas –su voz sonaba como una lija de papel. Pobre Terry. Le había costado mucho admitir aquello. Y era lo único que conseguiría de él. –Es hora de que vuelva a casa –aseguró abrazándose a sí misma–. Tengo que encontrar otro trabajo y seguir adelante con mi vida. Terry soltó una palabrota. –Vete entonces –le espetó. A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. –Necesito el pasaporte.

–Está aquí. Candy parpadeó. –¿Lo tienes? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

–Llegó hace dos días. ¿Dos días? ¿Llevaba dos días con su pasaporte y no le había dicho nada?

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –insistió. Terry se acercó a la isla de la cocina, agarró un sobre y lo arrojó sobre la encimera cerca de ella. –¿Qué más da? Ahora ya lo tienes. Candy abrió el sobre. Dentro estaba también su tarjeta de crédito. –Tu ropa y el resto de las cosas llegarán pronto. –¿Has conseguido que Bobby te lo entregue todo? Terry se rió sin asomo de alegría.

–Lo creas o no doy bastante miedo cuando no estoy atado y he recibido una paliza. Bobby se mostró encantado de cooperar cuando se le explicó la situación. Candy se estremeció ante la amenaza de su tono. –Gracias –dijo. Fue lo único que pudo decir. Le dolía la garganta con todo lo que quería expresar, pero no lo haría. Era demasiado tarde. Inútil. Terry no la amaba y nunca la amaría. Solo quería controlarla del mismo modo que controlaba todo lo que lo rodeaba. –No tienes por qué irte –murmuró él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. –Me temo que no, Terry –aseguró Candy con tristeza–. Ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí.


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICAS, JUSTO COMO LO PROMETÍ HOY TERMINAMOS ESTA HISTORIA Y MAÑANA EMPEZAMOS CON LA SIGUIENTE... **

**NO ME QUEDA NADA MÁS QUE AGRADECERLES A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR TODO EL APOYO DURANTE TODAS ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

**EN ESPECIAL ME GUSTARIA AGRADECER A:**

**LIZ GARCÍA, LUZ RICO, VERO, SOADORA, AMY C.L. CELIA, ALEJANDRA, LIZ CARTER, CONNY DE G, Y POR SUPUESTO A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN DE MANERA ANÓNIMA QUE TAMBIÉN SON UN MOTIVO PARA CONTINUAR PUBLICANDO**

* * *

**CATORCE**

Hacía una semana que se había ido. Terry apartó la vista del ordenador y miró hacia el cielo por la ventana. ¿Por qué estaba el cielo azul? Debería ser gris, el color de la tristeza, las lágrimas y el dolor.

El recuerdo de su última noche juntos se estrelló contra su mente. Había sido un imbécil.

Había visto la desesperación en el rostro de Candy cuando se giró hacia él en casa de Rupert Blasdell y sencillamente, lo supo.

Supo que iba a perderla. Supo que estaba a punto de pedirle más de lo que podía dar y que el final se acercaba a toda prisa. Estaba preparado para aceptarlo. Después de todo lo esperaba. Pero no olvidaría el gesto de desilusión y de ira con el que lo había mirado. Maldita fuera por hacerle sentir tanto. Maldita fuera, porque la echaba de menos. Terry se levantó y se acercó a la cocina. Estaba vacía, como siempre. El salón estaba vacío. Y la terraza. Y el dormitorio. Y de pronto no quiso estar solo.

Estaba cansado de estar solo. Agarró las llaves, salió del apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor. Luego fue al pub que había en la esquina y entró. Todavía era pronto y no había mucha gente. Tomó asiento en una mesa que había en la esquina. Cuando llegó la camarera pidió una pinta. Cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla.

–Hola, Terry. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Albert estaba al lado de la mesa como un espectro del pasado. La antigua ira se apoderó de él, pero no sintió la necesidad de descargarla como dos semanas atrás. Estaba demasiado exhausto por lo sucedido con Candy.

–¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Albert? Albert tenía el cabello tan revuelto como siempre. Sus ojos parecían tan tristes que Terry estuvo a punto de ablandarse. Pero se contuvo. Si Albert se torturaba por lo que había hecho, se lo merecía.

–He venido a hablar contigo.

–¿Me estabas esperando en la puerta de mi casa y me has seguido hasta aquí?

–se burló. Terry alzó las comisuras de los labios.

–No. Iba camino de tu casa cuando te vi salir. Así que se puede decir que te he seguido.

Denúnciame.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Albert que se fuera al infierno cuando recordó las palabras de Candy. Tal vez si hablara con su hermano podría seguir adelante. La curiosidad le picaba por primera vez desde hacía años.

¿Qué estaba tan empeñado Albert en contarle?

–¿Qué quieres? –le espetó. –Quiero disculparme por haberme marchado –dijo Albert. Terry sintió un escalofrío. –Es un poco tarde, ¿no te parece? Albert expulsó el aire por las fosas nasales, un signo de irritación que recordaba de su infancia. Terry estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Así que después de de todo Albert no estaba allí para hacerse el arrepentido. En cierto modo era un alivio. Así le resultaría más fácil no prestar atención a la reaparición de su hermano mayor. No sabía qué buscaba, pero estaba convencido de que no había vuelto para quedarse. En cuanto las cosas se complicaran, saldría corriendo. Como antes. –Siento que pienses eso –aseguró Albert–. Sé lo difícil que fue para ti ocupar mi lugar y lamento que tuvieras que hacerlo –tomó asiento frente a él. Terry iba a protestar, pero entonces llegó su cerveza. Le dio un sorbo y esperó a ver qué decía Albert. Pero su hermano apartó la vista como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa y Terry se enfureció.

–Por muy conmovedora que me parezca esta reunión –dijo–, me gustaría estar solo. Así que si tienes algo que decir, dilo. Y si no, lárgate y déjame beber en paz. Albert giró otra vez su oscura cabeza hacia él. Los ojos le brillaban con furia.

–Te has vuelto un auténtico malnacido, ¿no es así, Terry? ¿Por eso te ha dejado esa joven tan bella? Terry sintió la urgente necesidad de pegarle un puñetazo a su hermano en la cara. –A ella déjala fuera de esto –gruñó. –¿Por qué? ¿Es importante para ti? ¿Hay algo importante para ti que no sea tu propio dolor y tu ira? A Terry le ardió el estómago. Se bebió la cerveza de un trago y le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que le llevara otra.

–No eres la persona adecuada para hablar de lo que es importante, Albert. Tú huyes de ello. –Dios mío, llevas tanto tiempo cerrado a los demás que no sabes actuar de otra manera. Terry sintió un estremecimiento. Candy lo había acusado de no dejar entrar a la gente en su vida. De dejarla a ella fuera. Era más seguro así. Si no dejabas entrar a nadie no podían hacerte daño cuando salieran. Llegó la camarera con su cerveza. –Ya se va –dijo Terry cuando le preguntó a Albert qué quería tomar. La joven se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Y de pronto Terry se sintió cansado de estar enfadado. Solo quería ponerle fin a aquella conversación. Quería beber hasta que Candy fuera un recuerdo borroso, y quería hacerlo solo.

–Mira, no sé por qué estás aquí ni qué crees que vas a conseguir remodelando la mansión Grandchester, y no me importa. Han pasado demasiados años. –Crees que voy a volver a irme –dijo Albert. Terry se encogió de hombros. –La verdad es que no quiero hacer esto. No tienes por qué venir aquí a disculparte y a tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Es demasiado tarde para eso.

En cuanto te cruces con algo que no te guste o con alguna dificultad, volverás a marcharte.

–No te culpo por pensar así, pero no voy a marcharme, Terry. –Puede que los demás se hayan creído tus mentiras, pero conmigo pierdes el tiempo.

–Sí, supongo que sí –Albert se puso de pie–.

Tal vez podamos hablar de esto en otro momento, pero esta claro que hoy no es el día. Cuando estés dispuesto, me tendrás a tu disposición. Terry miró a su hermano, lo miró de verdad por primera vez en veinte años.

En sus ojos había ira, dolor, arrepentimiento… y determinación. Tal vez hubiera encontrado la fuerza para enfrentarse a los demonios de los que había huído años atrás. Una parte de él quería creer que había cambiado, la parte que le echaba de menos. El sentimiento le sorprendió.

–Ya veremos –fue lo único que dijo. Albert asintió y se marchó. Terry jugueteó con su pinta de cerveza pero no dio otro sorbo. La cabeza le daba vueltas pensando en Albert, Candy y los acontecimientos del pasado. Pensó en sus hermanos, en el infierno que habían pasado. Pensó en Candy, en sus grandes ojos verdes y sus sensuales labios. La echaba muchísimo de menos. Ella había llenado el espacio vacío en su interior. Le había hecho reír. Y pensar. Aunque al parecer no lo suficiente. Porque se le había pasado por completo lo que le dijo sobre el amor y la vida.

Tenía razón cuando le decía que no dejaba entrar a nadie. Y de pronto lamentó haberla dejado ir. Se dio cuenta allí sentado de que no era solo una mujer que hubiera conocido en un casino de Niza, ni una mujer con la que hubiera disfrutado de un sexo increíble.

Era «la mujer». La única mujer que le había llegado dentro, la que ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando se despertaba, cuando se iba a la cama por las noches y en las horas restantes. La única mujer con la que había considerado comprometerse, la única con la que había pensado casarse aunque se lo hubiera pedido en un intento desesperado de evitar que se fuera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era igual que Albert. Cuando se había encontrado con algo que no sabía manejar había salido huyendo. Era un cobarde emocionalmente hablando. Había castigado a Albert por marcharse, pero él había hecho lo mismo. Había dejado a la única mujer que había amado en su vida porque temía lo que ese amor podría significar. Diablos, la amaba.

Había sido capaz de enmascarar la verdad tras el plano físico, pero esa verdad brillaba de pronto con la fuerza de mil soles. Terry se levantó del asiento y dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa. No quería escapar de la verdad. No iba a volver a huir nunca más. Nueva Orleáns estaba mucho más nublado que Londres. Candy se bajó del tranvía y caminó una manzana para ir al trabajo. Solo llevaba dos semanas en casa, pero había logrado conseguir trabajo en el casino. Si Bobby tenía pensado ponerla en una lista negra, no lo había hecho todavía. Cuando solicitó el trabajo pensó que no iban a llamarla, pero el director lo hizo un par de días después y le preguntó cuándo podía empezar. Aquella era su quinta noche, y aunque no era tan emocionante como en Niza, estaba contenta. No quería más aventuras por el momento. Su madre, Evie y Remy estaban bien, y el dinero que llevó a casa había resuelto varias necesidades. Después de lo sucedido con Terry su intención era no aceptar ni un centavo de él, pero cuando llegó a casa y vio el dulce rostro de Remy supo que era lo correcto. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo a Terry. Este le había ingresado más de setenta mil dólares en su cuenta.

Era más de lo que habían acordado. Candy retiró el exceso de pago y dos mil dólares más por la ropa y se lo envió de vuelta. Aceptaría lo que le debía por el bien de su familia, pero ni un centavo más. Se detuvo para mirar las palmeras que bordeaban la calle. Le recordaban a Niza y le hacían pensar en la noche en que conoció a Terry. Entró en la zona de empleados y dejó sus cosas. Tenía que parar de pensar en Terry. Ya estaba fuera de su vida, y era mejor así. Una vez en la mesa de juego, trató de distraerse repartiendo las cartas a los clientes.

–¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche al salir del trabajo? Candy se giró hacia el hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha.

Sujetaba las cartas con indolencia y tenía una sonrisa confiada. La miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules. –Irme a casa –dijo ella tragando saliva. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez podríamos ir a tomar una copa. Mi nombre es Rand.

–No va a ir a ninguna parte contigo –gruñó una voz. Candy levantó la cabeza de golpe. Parpadeó al mirar al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Era alto, amenazante… y tan guapo que se le rompía el corazón. –Creo que eso puede decidirlo ella –aseguró Rand–. ¿No es así? Candy sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Terry allí? ¿Se trataba de una broma?

–Todavía no he decidido lo que voy a hacer después –dijo Candy sin apartar los ojos de los de Terry–. No tengo compromisos. Terry agarró una silla y se sentó. –Te diré lo que vamos a hacer –dijo a Rand sin dejar de mirar a Candy–. Jugaremos por ella.

Rand sonrió.

–De acuerdo, amigo. Espero que no te importe perder. Candy dejó las cartas que iba a repartir sobre la mesa.

–Caballeros, sus apuestas se hacen con las fichas del casino. No se permiten otro tipo de apuestas. Terry se encogió de hombros.

–De acuerdo. Quien tenga más fichas se queda en la mesa. El que pierda desaparece. –Suena justo –reconoció Rand. Con la ira bulléndole en las venas, Candy repartió las cartas. Primero fue una mano y luego fueron dos. Y después cuatro. En la quinta Terry dejó las cartas con aquella tranquilidad exasperante que ella ya conocía. Rand no se imaginaba lo que iba a pasarle.

–Cuatro iguales. El caballero gana –anunció Candy. Rand silbó. Luego extendió la mano y estrechó la de Terry. –Sin rencores, amigos. Buena suerte. Candy lo vio marcharse, asombrada por la facilidad con la que había aceptado la derrota. En seguida estaría en otra mesa coqueteando con otra crupier. Se sentía como una idiota. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó a Terry repartiendo las cartas a toda prisa. No había más jugadores en la mesa. Se preguntó si él lo habría arreglado para que así fuera.

–Estoy jugando –aseguró él recogiendo sus cartas. –Eso ya lo veo –contestó Candy con sequedad–.

¿Por qué en Nueva Orleáns? Terry miró su jugada y bajó los naipes. –Porque tú estás aquí –respondió manteniéndole la mirada. Candy pensó que su corazón no iba a sobrevivir a aquello. Le latía fuera de control.

–Quiero que te vayas, Terry.

–Y yo quiero hablar contigo. –Tuviste tu oportunidad. ¿Qué podrías querer decirme ahora? Terry miró hacia el casino. Sonaban las máquinas tragaperras, la gente hablaba y reía. Candy esperó indefensa porque no podía marcharse de allí si quería conservar el empleo. La tenía atrapada y sin duda lo sabía. –Tengo muchas cosas que decir –aseguró volviendo a mirarla–. Pero no aquí. Una pareja se acercó y preguntó si podían unirse al juego. Candy sonrió e hizo su trabajo aunque tenía el corazón en un puño. Terry permaneció una hora más en la mesa. Cuando finalmente se levantó y se fue, Candy suspiró aliviada. No regresó mientras duró su turno. Cuando salió del trabajo estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber esperado que volviera. Observaba las entradas por si lo veía entrar y en sus ratos de descanso dio vueltas por el casino. Terry había desaparecido. Y eso sin duda era lo mejor que podía pasar. Era casi medianoche cuando salió a la calle flanqueada por palmeras. El aire seguía siendo húmedo y caliente. Candy se colocó el bolso al hombro y se dirigió hacia la parada del tranvía.

–No estarás pensando en andar sola por la noche, ¿verdad? Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Terry mirándola. Con tanta gente como había en la entrada del casino, no lo había visto allí de pie. –No está lejos –aseguró. Terry se acercó y le quitó el bolso del hombro.

–Te acompaño.

–No es necesario.

–Pero quiero hacerlo. -Y tú siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿verdad? –le espetó ella con amargura. Terry sacudió la cabeza. –No siempre –contestó. Caminaron varios pasos antes de que ella se diera la vuelta para mirarlo. –¿Qué quieres de mí, Terry? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? Quiero saberlo ahora mismo porque no voy a dar ni un paso mientras tú decides cuándo es el momento adecuado para hablar. Dilo ahora o calla para siempre. Terry la agarró del brazo. Candy trató de zafarse pero no pudo. Él dejó caer el bolso, la colocó contra un muro y la arrinconó. Ella cerró los ojos. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era echar la cabeza hacia atrás y suplicarle que la besara. –Déjame ir –dijo apretando los dientes. –No puedo hacer eso –afirmó Terry–. Te amo, Candy. Ella se quedó completamente quieta. Tenía que haber imaginado aquellas palabras. Terry inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de ella. Fue un beso suave y tentativo que llenó el corazón de Candy. Le puso los puños sobre el pecho y lo apartó de sí.

Basta. No puedo hacer esto –dijo para sí misma y para él. Terry dejó caer las manos. Ella extendió la suya y le acarició la mejilla. –Agradezco lo que estás intentando, Terry, pero ambos sabemos que no puedes dar más. Y no pasa nada. De verdad que no. Agarró el bolso y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. –No sabía que fueras una cobarde. Su voz le atravesó los oídos como un latigazo. Se detuvo de golpe y se giró. Terry se le había acercado, pero esa vez no la tocó. –Tienes miedo –continuó–. Dices que me quieres, que quieres más de mí, pero tú no quieres dar más. –Eso no es cierto. Terry le puso las manos sobre los hombros y habló con voz grave. –Sí lo es, Candy.

Ella sintió que empezaba a temblarle el labio. Porque sí tenía miedo, maldito fuera. ¿Y si de verdad la amaba? ¿Y si ella le entregaba su corazón y Terry se lo destrozaba algún día, cuando dejara de quererla? Le habría resultado más fácil marcharse cuando todavía podía hacerlo. –Escúchame –le pidió él con voz ronca–.

Te dije que no podía darte nada más pero estaba equivocado. He vivido culpando a mis hermanos por haber abandonado a la familia, por obligarme a hacerme cargo. Conseguí que todo funcionara comprometiéndome. Pero dejé que se atrofiaran mi capacidad para confiar y para amar. Si no sentía, nadie podría hacerme daño. –Terry… –a Candy se le rompió el corazón ante sus palabras. –Vi a Albert después de que te fueras. Y me di cuenta de que soy como él. Al intentar ser lo que tenía que ser para los demás, me convertí en lo que despreciaba. Mi cuerpo estaba allí, pero hace mucho que permití que mi alma saliera huyendo. U

na leve esperanza se abrió camino dentro de Candy. –¿Hablaste con él? Terry se encogió de hombros. –Podría haberlo hecho mejor, supongo, pero hablamos un momento. –¿Te hizo sentir mejor? –Entonces pensé que no –reconoció suspirando–. Pero tal vez sí. Me ayudó a ver lo que estaba haciendo contigo. Con mi vida. Candy inclinó la cabeza. Él dejó de sujetarle los hombros. –Quiero creerte, Terry. Pero somos muy distintos. No pertenezco a tu mundo. Él soltó una palabrota. –Tú perteneces a donde quieras pertenecer, Candy.

Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Eres más fuerte y noble que cualquier persona que conozca. ¿Quién más habría rechazado quince millones de euros en tu situación? Eres única, por eso te amo. Terry puso su boca sobre la de ella y la besó. Ella pensó que debería apartarlo otra vez, pero no quería hacerlo en realidad. Solo un beso más. Eso podría hacerlo, ¿verdad? Tras unos instantes le puso la mano en el pecho y dio un paso atrás. Necesitaba espacio para respirar, para pensar. –Quiero saber qué esperas que ocurra ahora que me has dicho que me amas. Terry sonrió con suficiencia y seguridad en sí mismo. –Lo que espero es que accedas a casarte conmigo. Cuanto antes. Esta noche sería lo mejor, pero puedo esperar hasta mañana. –No puedes casarte tan rápido en ningún sitio, Terry.

Él le puso un dedo en los labios. –Sí puedes, dulce Candy. En Las Vegas. Pero si eso es inaceptable, si quieres celebrar una boda a lo grande por tu familia, entonces esperaré –Terry apartó el dedo y la besó brevemente antes de continuar–. Y para demostrarte lo desesperadamente que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, juro que no te haré el amor hasta que estemos casados. Si ese día llega mañana o dentro de seis meses, tu castidad está asegurada. La felicidad estaba empezando a abrirse paso en el interior de Candy. Y también la certeza de que aquello estaba bien, de que Terry era bueno para ella y que su amor perduraría para siempre. –¿Y si no quiero ser casta? –le preguntó deslizándole los brazos por el cuello y arqueándose contra él. Tenía el cuerpo duro como una piedra. Terry cerró los ojos y gimió. Luego los abrió y la miró fijamente. –Lo serás, tanto si quieres como si no, hasta el día que nos casemos. Candy sonrió. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a lanzarse al mayor reto de su vida, y ya no estaba asustada. –¿Has venido en tu avión, Terry Grandchester? La sonrisa con la que él respondió la dejó sin aliento. –Así es.

–¿Las Vegas? –preguntó Candy.

–Las Vegas...


	15. Chapter 15

**EPÍLOGO**

Se casaron en Las Vegas al día siguiente antes de que se pusiera el sol. E hicieron el amor en la suite de un hotel una hora más tarde. Aunque hacía menos de dos semanas que habían estado juntos, aquella fue como su primera vez. Terry la llevó al clímax una y otra vez antes de disfrutar de su propio éxtasis. Más tarde, cuando se hubo recuperado, ella le devolvió el favor seduciéndolo y haciéndole perder el control antes de llevarlo hasta la cima.

Cayeron en un profundo sueño y se despertaron otra vez antes del amanecer para volver a hacer el amor cuando todo estaba en silencio. Al terminar, Candy se durmió de nuevo. Soñó con Terry y, cuando se despertó, él estaba allí con la bandeja del desayuno y un ramo de rosas.

–¿Crees que a tu madre le habrá importado mucho no haber estado en tu boda?

–preguntó él mientras ella untaba mermelada en una tostada.

–No le importa que ya estemos casados siempre y cuando celebremos la boda a lo grande en Nueva Orleáns.

Además, no habría podido dejar a Remy. Él no lo habría entendido. Su madre se había alegrado mucho por ella, y en cuanto conociera a Terry lo querría al instante. –¿Qué pasa?

–le preguntó él unos instantes después. Candy se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

–Estaba pensando en cuánto te amo. Y en lo mucho que te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por Remy. La enfermera a tiempo completo que Terry había sugerido que contrataran marcaría una gran diferencia en la vida de su hermano. En la de todos. Su madre no tendría que preocuparse tanto de su hijo y Evie ya no tendría que hacer turnos con ella para cuidar de Remy.

Con aquella terapia adicional, su hermano podría afrontar los cambios mejor que hasta entonces. Era más de lo que ella podría haber soñado. –Tu familia es ahora mi familia –Terry le dio un beso y abrió su maletín. Ella frunció el ceño cuando dejó un paquete sobre la bandeja. –¿Qué es esto? –Ábrelo –le sugirió Terry con una sonrisa triunfal. Candy abrió el paquete y sacó un grueso fajo de papeles. Se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de lo que era. –Son acciones del casino de Bobby en Niza.

–Acciones mayoritarias, amor mío. Felicidades. Ella parpadeó. –¿Has comprado el casino de Bobby para mí? –La mayor parte –reconoció Terry–. Pero Bobby sigue teniendo una participación. No tendría gracia si no pudieras torturarlo un poco. Candy se rió. –Oh, Dios mío, ¿quieres decir que soy la jefa de Bobby Gold? –Si quieres los demás casinos, te los conseguiré. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, con uno es bastante –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas–. Gracias. Terry dejó a un lado la bandeja y reclinó a Candy contra las almohadas. –Estoy pensando que cada año, cuando celebremos el aniversario del día que nos conocimos, podríamos cerrar la sala de las apuestas altas y jugar nosotros dos solos.

–¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Candy. Los labios de Terry encontraron el latido de su pulso en la base del cuello y su risa sexy y pecaminosa le resonó por la garganta.

–Strip póquer, por supuesto.

**FIN**


End file.
